Nott or Nott to be
by Najuja
Summary: Hermione Granger devenue médicomage, voit sa vie chamboulée suite au décès d'un de ses patients. [Dramione]
1. Thomas Nott

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà je me lance, c'est la première fois que j'écris.

Une petite Dramione sans prétention...

L'univers et les personnes appartiennent à JKR ;)

* * *

Edit Octobre 2019: version revue et corrigée avec l'aide de Lyra Verin que je remercie chaleureusement !

* * *

Chapitre 1: Thomas Nott

Théodore Nott pénétra dans son Manoir complètement exténué. Il venait de passer la nuit au chevet de son père mourant et y serait toujours si les médicomages ne l'avaient pas gentiment poussé vers la sortie, le sommant de se reposer un peu. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Nott Senior était hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste, mais depuis quelques jours, son état s'était rapidement dégradé. Théodore sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps si les guérisseurs ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution. Malheureusement il ne gardait que peu d'espoir.

Vers la fin de la guerre, Voldemort sentant sa fin approcher, s'affaiblissant à chaque horcruxe détruit, avait voulu recruter davantage de Mangemorts. Les premiers désignés avaient été les enfants des pionniers. Si la plupart s'étaient sentis honorés, d'autres, qui commençaient à prendre conscience de la folie du Grand Mage ou de sa perte, avaient pris peur, ne souhaitant pas de cette vie pour leurs adolescents.

Thomas Nott avait fait partie de ces réticents.

Lui, le fervent partisan de la première heure. Mais cette seconde guerre, il l'avait vécue différemment. Depuis, il était devenu père et surtout, il avait perdu son épouse, celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Et cette douleur qui l'avait martelé chaque jour, il refusait de la vivre à nouveau. Alors, il avait préparé sa fuite avec son fils unique. Il avait contacté l'Ordre du Phénix qui, après moult rencontres, avait accepté de leur offrir asile et protection. Mais tout ce manège n'avait pas échappé à un Voldemort plus paranoïaque que jamais.

Fou de rage, il avait pointé sa baguette sur Nott en pleine réunion, pour que tous voient et craignent sa fureur. Sans même le regarder, il lui avait lancé un sort informulé. Mais pas un Avada Kedavra, non, la mort aurait été un trop beau cadeau pour ceux qui l'avaient trahi. Un sort de magie noire, ancienne, un sort qui l'avait fait souffrir dès qu'il l'avait atteint et qui le ferait souffrir jusqu'à sa mort. Une sorte de Doloris permanent venant par vague, laissant juste au corps le temps de récupérer entre deux crises.

La dernière pensée lucide de Thomas avait été le soulagement d'avoir réussi à mettre son fils à l'abri quelques heures plus tôt, une imprudence qui l'avait certainement trahi, mais cela lui avait peu importé à l'époque, car déjà la douleur le faisait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Seul son corps traversé de soubresauts avait révélé son état vital.

Voldemort l'avait gardé là, au milieu de la salle de réception du Manoir des Malefoy, signe qu'il avait voulu dissuasif, ordonnant qu'on l'abreuve et qu'on le nourrisse dans ses moments d'éveil pour éviter sa mort et prolonger le supplice au maximum.

A la chute du Lord la semaine suivante, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy l'avaient immédiatement conduit à Saint Mangouste. Mais l'effervescence qui y régnait suite à la Grande Bataille, n'avait pas permis une prise en charge optimale. Dans l'urgence, les médicomages l'avait plongé dans un coma magique, dont ils ne l'avaient sorti que quelques semaines plus tard.

A ce moment là, Théodore, qui avait rapidement appris la nouvelle, était venu le voir chaque jour. Il avait été fou de joie d'apprendre son réveil, mais son père n'avait émis que de faibles gémissements, n'arrivant même plus à crier sous la douleur. Celle-ci s'était vue uniquement à ses traits crispés ainsi qu'à son corps tendu et tremblant.

Cela avait duré une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau. Un jour, une infirmière lui avait expliqué qu'au vu de leurs efforts toujours vains de guérison, ils se résignaient à ne donner plus que des soins palliatifs. Il avait maudit l'incompétence des médicomages. Et au bout d'un an, ne supportant plus d'assister impuissant à la souffrance de son père, il avait arrêté ses visites.

C'était seulement il y a un an et demi, après avoir reçu une lettre inattendue, qu'il s'était promis de ne plus abandonner son père, celui qui avait tout perdu pour le sauver lui.

###

Hermione Granger était épuisée. Sa garde n'en finissait pas. En réalité, elle s'était terminée depuis trois heures, mais comme à chaque fois qu'un cas lui tenait à cœur, c'est-à-dire souvent, elle jouait les prolongations.

Après la guerre, Hermione avait tenu à passer ses ASPIC avant de se diriger vers des études de Médicomage qu'elle avait brillamment réussies, il y avait un an à présent. Si plus jeune, elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé cette branche, cela lui était venu comme une évidence à sa sortie de Poudlard. Sainte Mangouste vivait alors une pénurie d'infirmiers et guérisseurs, conséquence des nombreux cas lourds qui y séjournaient victimes de Voldemort et de ses partisans.

Aujourd'hui, toute son attention était retenue par Thomas Nott, cet homme qu'elle avait détesté puis appris à apprécier à travers son fils.

Cela avait été sa première surprise lorsqu'elle avait fait son stage à Sainte Mangouste, lors des six derniers mois de sa formation. De nombreux Mangemorts étaient également hospitalisés, victimes de Voldemort lui-même ou de proches de disparus qui avaient agis par vengeance. Car dans une guerre, rien ni personne n'était tout blanc ou tout noir et ça Hermione avait fini par le comprendre.

Quand elle avait vu cet homme alité, semblant souffrir le martyr, elle avait eu un pincement au cœur. Puis elle avait lu son nom dans son dossier « Nott » et un frisson l'avait parcourue. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, ne l'ayant jamais vu qu'au travers d'un masque, mais le souvenir de la bataille au département des mystères, ainsi que la mort de Sirius, lui était revenus comme un flash. Malgré tout, en tant que la professionnelle qu'elle tentait de devenir, elle s'en était occupée comme de tout autre patient.

Un soir, alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre pour lui administrer une potion anesthésiante, elle avait été surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un. Narcissa Malefoy avait été assise là, à côté du lit de Thomas, lui tenant la main, silencieuse. A l'arrivée d'Hermione, elle lui a avait lancé un regarde surpris. Hermione qui l'était tout au tant, lui avait bafouillé qu'elle repasserait plus tard.

\- Attendez ! l'avait alors interpellée Narcissa. D'habitude, cela ne dérange pas que je sois présente mais je peux sortir si vous le souhaitez. Miss Granger, c'est bien cela ?

Ainsi donc, Narcissa Malefoy rendait régulièrement visite à Monsieur Nott. Dans le fond, c'était logique, entre Mangemorts, ils devaient sûrement être amis, avait pensé amèrement Hermione. Puis elle s'était dit qu'elle était injuste, Narcissa et la famille Malfoy avaient été innocentées, par Harry de surcroît. Sans cette femme, si hautaine soit elle, Harry et le monde sorcier tel qu'il était, ne seraient plus.

\- Je sais que vous ne nous appréciez pas beaucoup, et je le comprends aisément, avait continué Madame Malfoy, sortant Hermione de ses pensées. Mais Thomas ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

Hermione s'était alors approchée du malade, indiquant à Narcissa qu'elle pouvait rester. Au fil de ses visites, la femme lui avait raconté comment il en était arrivé là, les risques qu'il avait pris pour sauver son fils, la torture et l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Voldemort, comment elle et son mari l'avaient retrouvé agonisant au milieu de leur salon. Elle lui avait confié ne pas être très proche des Nott auparavant, mais elle avait admiré son sacrifice et le courage dont il avait fait preuve. Estimant qu'il ne devait pas subir cette épreuve seul, elle se rendait régulièrement à ses côtés.

Hermione avait été touchée par cette histoire. Elle comprenait difficilement que Théodore, soit absent . Quel genre d'homme abandonnait son propre père, celui-là même qui avait perdu gros pour lui éviter l'enfer?

Une nuit, réveillée par des cris provenant de la chambre de Thomas Nott, elle s'était rendue à son chevet, tentant, sans résultat, de le soulager à l'aide de divers sortilèges. Dépitée que ses trois ans d'études ne lui soient pas d'une grande utilité, elle avait décidé d'outre passer son rôle de soigneur. Elle devait faire plus. Elle avait pris une plume et un parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit une longue lettre à Theodore, expliquant sa rencontre avec Narcissa, tout ce qui avait été vainement tenté jusqu'à présent, n'oubliant pas d'y mentionner les fois où, entre deux crises, dans un semi-sommeil, Monsieur Nott prononçait le nom de sa femme et de son fils.

Trois jours plus tard, Théodore était là.

###

« Toc-toc-toc »

\- Oui c'est bon, j'arrive, grommela Théodore en sortant de son lit. Il jeta un œil à sa montre – cinq heures. Il ne dormait plus de toute façon.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour laisser entrer un oiseau qui laissa tomber un parchemin au sol. Il n'eu pas le temps de lui donner une friandise que la chouette avait déjà rebroussé chemin. Il ramassa la lettre, et si ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, sa lecture lui retourna l'estomac.

_Théodore,_

_Le médicomage en chef pense que ton père ne survivra pas à la prochaine crise._

_Viens dès que possible,_

_Hermione_

_### _

Hermione et deux autres médicomages s'activaient autour du mourant. Ils faisaient tout leur possible pour qu'il puisse partir paisiblement. Ils pouvaient user de potions et sortilège sans se soucier de la dose létale, c'était fini de toute façon.

Son attention fût attirée par le bruit de la porte. Petit, maigre, les yeux fatigués, Theodore se tenait devant elle, fébrile. Il n'avait pas tardé après son courrier. Il avait juste enfilé une chemise et un pantalon noirs, comme toujours, avant de transplaner jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste.

\- On sera avec lui jusqu'au bout, lui dit Hermione en serrant sa main dans une tentative de réconfort.

\- Je sais, murmura Thėo, le regard vide.

Ils en avaient parlé tellement de fois.

Quand il avait fait la connaissance d'Hermione, un an et demi auparavant, enfin quand il avait réellement appris à la connaitre puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis leurs onze ans, il s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune femme. Ensemble, ils avaient fait de nombreuses recherches pour tenter de découvrir le maléfice dont était victime son père. Et ils avaient fini par trouver, le _Sine Fine Dolorum_.

Malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffit car ils n'avaient jamais trouvé de contre-sort. Les rares livres qui en parlaient témoignaient de cas de suicide ou de proches qui avaient eux-même mis fin au supplice en leur lançant le sortilège de mort. Théo avait été dépité, comprenant qu'il ne sauverait jamais son père. Mais Hermione, avait été là, lui offrant un appui indéfectible dont il ne la remercierait jamais assez. Elle lui avait parlé de l'euthanasie chez les moldus mais il n'avait pu s'y résigner. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'un corps normalement constitué ne pouvait supporter une telle douleur plus d'un dizaine d'années, mais que son père déjà âgé ne survivrait pas autant de temps. Elle l'avait préparé doucement à ce jour tant redouté.

Le fils pris place à côté du lit, posant une main sur celle de celui à qui il devait la vie. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Narcissa. Hermione s'était permise de lui envoyer un hibou. Elle avait toujours été présente et serait certainement un bon soutien pour Théo.

Ils restèrent ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione voie une larme couler sur la joue de son ami. Voilà c'était fini, il avait senti sa respiration déjà faible, s'amoindrir encore jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène un thé ? lui demanda Hermione, brisant le silence qui était devenu pesant.

Il fit non de la tête et tous sortirent pour qu'il puisse se recueillir en toute intimité.

En sortant de la chambre, Hermione vît Drago Malefoy appuyé contre un mur. Il avait dû accompagner sa mère. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis son procès, il y a presque cinq ans.

\- Malefoy, le salua-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui lance un petit rictus moqueur, comme à l'époque, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de répondre par un signe de tête. Il l'observa une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère qui la suivait. Hermione se demanda finalement s'il l'avait reconnue.

\- Madame Malfoy, je dois rédiger le rapport du décès avec mes collègues. Je serai de retour dans deux heures. D'ici là, Théo aura peut-être besoin d'une présence à ses côtés, pourriez-vous…

\- Évidemment, Miss Granger, la coupa Narcissa, je vais rester jusqu'à votre retour.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi, très chère. Puis je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup pour lui, mais le monde des Sang-pur est, disons particulier, et vu qu'il est dorénavant orphelin, je pense l'aiguiller dans ses démarches.

\- Oui, j'imagine qu'il appréciera. Hermione savait effectivement que la noblesse sorcière était très codifiée, et n'en connaissait pas tous les rouages .

Drago suivait la conversation légèrement stupéfait. Depuis quand sa mère entretenait une relation cordiale avec Granger ? Il avait été un peu surpris quand il l'avait vue sortir de cette chambre, ne s'attendant pas à la voir ici. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle était devenue. Ils ne côtoyaient visiblement pas les mêmes milieux, et il avait arrêté de lire la presse après son procès, ne supportant plus de constater les abominations que les journalistes se plaisaient à publier sur le compte de sa famille.

Il se rappela finalement que sa mère avait déjà parlé de la si charmante mage qui s'occupait de Nott senior. _Charmante_ ? Sa mère devait être tombée sur la tête. Il comprenait toutefois qu'elle n'ait pas précisé son nom devant son paternel. Bien que sa famille fût ressortie blanchie de la deuxième guerre, elle le devait plus au courage de sa mère qu'à son père qui, s'il n'était plus aussi radical, continuait de penser qu'il existait une hiérarchie dans le monde sorcier, les Sang-Pur à sa tête.

Lui ne partageait plus ce point de vue. La guerre avait laissé des marques, changeant la société sorcière irrémédiablement. Mais delà à trouver Granger charmante, il y avait un monde!


	2. Le testament

Merci beaucoup à Genoux en cartons et Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel pour leur review! C'est encourageant même si ça met un peu la pression pour la suite qui j'espère sera à la hauteur ;)

* * *

Édit octobre 2019 : version revue et corrigée avec l'aide de Lyra Verin. Merci beaucoup à elle!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le testament

\- Narcissa, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en faire autant..., tenta Théo.

\- Théodore, votre père était un Sang-Pur, il mérite des funérailles dignes de son rang, intervint Lucius Malefoy.

Théo s'était rendu au Manoir Malefoy, le lendemain du décès. Narcissa lui avait proposé son aide la veille, pour l'organisation de l'enterrement et des tâches administratives. Un peu perdu, il avait accepté mais le regrettait déjà.

\- Je pense sincèrement que Thomas aurait voulu que vous suiviez la tradition, continua Madame Malefoy. Je peux m'en charger si cela vous pèse trop.

\- Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, votre présence durant ces dernières années a déjà beaucoup compté pour moi.

\- Vous ne m'ennuyez pas du tout. C'est réglé, n'y pensez plus. Je m'occupe de l'organisation de la cérémonie, clama Narcissa pour qui la discussion était close.

\- Et concernant le testament, avez-vous pris contact avec Hestia Jones ? demanda alors Lucius

\- Père, intervint Drago qui jusque là était resté discret. Monsieur Nott nous a quittés seulement hier, je ne pense pas que…

\- On ne te demande pas de penser Drago, le coupa sèchement son père. Le testament est aussi important, si ce n'est plus, que la cérémonie. Il comporte souvent des clauses qui, si elles ne sont pas respectées, peuvent avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour notre jeune ami.

\- Lucius, tempera son épouse, laissons à Théodore quelques jours de répit, ce ne sont pas eux qui feront la différence. Mais effectivement, ne tardez pas trop.

Même s'il se serait bien passé de tous ces tralalas, Théo fût reconnaissant aux Malefoy de l'épauler. Depuis la veille, il se sentait vidé et bien incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

###

Les obsèques eurent lieu deux jours plus tard. Narcissa avait fait ça dans les règles de l'art, et Théodore devait l'admettre, ce fût une belle cérémonie. Elle avait eu raison d'insister. De surcroit, il fût surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes, des Sang-Pur bien sûr, mais aussi d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous étaient venus rendre hommage à son père et lui adresser leurs condoléances. Et même s'il doutait de la sincérité de chacun, cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Hermione était restée à ses côtés tout du long, lui prenant la main à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait perdre pied. A la fin de la journée, elle s'était assurée qu'Il ne manquait de rien puis était partie en compagnie de Potter et Weasley qui l'avaient accompagnée. Décidemment, malgré les années, ils restaient inséparables ces trois-là. Et lui, comme souvent, il se retrouvait seul…

###

Drago Malefoy fulminait. Sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Et bien sûr, c'était sur lui que ça retombait.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un emploi de temps surchargé, Drago.

\- Mère, je vous l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois, m'occuper de l'Association des Victimes de Voldemort me prend un temps fou.

\- À d'autres, Fils, c'est la petite Parkinson qui s'occupe de la gestion de cette association, tu n'y fais que de la figuration, intervint Lucius.

\- Père, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi! Je ne vais quand même pas chaperonner Nott. Je ne suis pas un babysitteur, pesta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande, Drago. Juste de passer un peu de temps avec lui, le temps qu'il reprenne le dessus, insista Narcissa.

\- Oui, c'est un peu la même chose, ma Chérie.

\- Lucius ! s'offusqua Narcissa fusillant son mari du regard.

\- Oui…heu…Bon Drago, appelle ça comme tu veux mais tant que tu habiteras sous notre toit et dépensera nos Gallions, tu feras ce que ta mère te demandera, c'est tout, se rattrapa Lucius.

Théodore et lui n'avait jamais été proches à Poudlard. Pas qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, mais Nott était quelqu'un de calme, posé, toujours la tête dans les bouquins. Il aimait la solitude et n'avait jamais cherché à intégrer la bande de Drago. Aujourd'hui, il était presque un inconnu pour lui. Mais visiblement, ses parents avaient décidé de prendre l'orphelin sous leur aile, marqués par l'histoire familiale des Nott.

###

La semaine suivant les funérailles, Théo avait reçu un courrier des Malefoy. Inquiets qu'il tarde trop, ils avaient pris rendez-vous pour lui auprès de Hestia Jones, l'exécutrice testamentaire de la plupart des vieilles familles sorcières d'Angleterre, et envoyaient Drago pour l'accompagner.

Il avait rendez-vous avec son ancien camarade de classe à 13h50, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour ensuite se rendre au bureau de Jones, non loin de là. Lucius avait réussi à le stresser avec son histoire de clauses. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Et ce fut peu serein qu'il transplana vers la rue commerçante.

Drago était déjà là, inspectant la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

\- Salut.

\- Théo, répondit Drago sans même se retourner.

Il se doutait qu'il ne l'accompagnait pas de gaité de cœur mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul pour affronter cette Jones.

\- Bon, on devrait y aller, énonça finalement Drago, le rendez-vous est à 14h.

Tout deux marchèrent quelques minutes sans un mot avant d'arriver dans une petite ruelle qui ne payait pas de mine. On était loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, mais ce n'était pas l'ambiance vivante du Chemin de Traverse non plus. Drago s'arrêta devant une porte et y frappa trois fois. Une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'années vint leur ouvrir.

\- Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Malefoy, Lucius m'avait prévenue de votre venue. Entrez, dit-elle en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de la main.

Ils montèrent un étage avant de pénétrer dans un bureau dont la décoration était plutôt étonnante. Les murs de la pièce étaient entièrement recouverts de tableaux, de diplômes, mais aussi de divers objets moldus que les deux jeunes sorciers auraient été bien incapables de nommer.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, les incita la dame.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place, elle ouvrit un dossier qui trônait sur son bureau, bureau rouge orné d'or. Sûrement une ancienne Gryffondor, songea Drago.

\- Commençons, voulez-vous? Je vais vous lire le testament laissé par votre père, Monsieur Nott. N'hésitez pas à m'interrompre si je vais trop vite ou si un passage vous semble obscur.

Théo répondit par un hochement de tête, et elle commença sa lecture.

\- Moi, Hestia Jones, exécutrice testamentaire désignée par le testateur, Thomas Théophile Nott, assure de faire respecter ses dernières volontés, celles-ci étant sacrées et inviolables. Théodore Teignous Nott, fils de Thomas Théophile Nott et de Philomena Andrea Flint, en tant que légataire unique et légitime, suite aux décès de vos deux parents, vous héritez, sous réserve des clauses mentionnées ci-après:

• Du coffre familial des Nott se trouvant dans l'établissement bancaire de Gringotts, ainsi que l'entièreté de son contenu, c'est-à-dire, à ce jour, trois cent vingt-deux milles Gallions quarante-trois Mornilles et onze Noises,

• De la propriété du Manoir familial Nott, située dans le quartier de Hampstead,

• De la maison de campagne, La Chaumière Perdue, située à Devon,

• Du chalet Beauvent, situé dans les Alpes Françaises,

• De l'entreprise familiale de production de parchemins «Papyrus» et de ses trois succursales situées à Kyoto, Ottawa et Moscou.

• D'un ensemble de bijoux, dont voici la liste détaillée...

Elle fit une pause pour lui donner le document et en profita pour lui demander si cela lui semblait correct, après un acquiescement, elle reprit.

\- Cependant vous n'en jouirez pleinement qu'à la condition de satisfaire aux clauses stipulées par votre père. Vous avez un an, à dater du décès pour vous y conformer. S'il s'avérait qu'au bout de l'année écoulée, vous ne remplissiez pas les conditions nécessaires, vous perdriez la totalité des biens mentionnés ci-dessus. Est-ce bien clair pour vous ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Bien ! Les premières clauses concernent les entreprises "Papyrus". Clauses numéro 1 : Le légataire devra suivre une formation accélérée en gestion d'entreprise auprès de Pline Allimon, conseiller financier et juridique. Monsieur Allimon devra attester, au terme de celle-ci, que toutes les compétences nécessaires sont bien acquises.

Théo se détendit sur sa chaise. Il s'était attendu à pire. Il avait toujours aimé apprendre et le travail ne lui faisait pas peur. De plus, il connaissait Pline Allimon. Il avait été le conseiller personnel de son père durant des années. Il se souvenait de lui comme quelqu'un de sérieux et son père l'avait toujours dépeint comme loyal et pédagogue.

\- Clause numéro 2, continua l'exécutrice testamentaire, le légataire devra se rendre dans les trois succursales de l'entreprise afin d'obtenir la confiance des investisseurs, et l'aval du Conseil d'Administration.

Bon, c'était déjà plus compliqué. Il était assez introverti. Il n'avait jamais été un beau parleur comme Drago, mais il ne doutait pas de ses compétences et avec l'expérience d'Allimon à ses côtés, cette clause n'aurait rien d'insurmontable.

Hestia Jones toussota semblant embêtée.

\- La dernière clause est, disons, plus personnelle. C'est une très ancienne clause qui n'est guère plus utilisée de nos jours, sauf par d'anciennes familles de Sang-Pur. J'ai essayé de dissuader votre père de l'ajouter, mais il y tenait beaucoup. Elle servait autrefois à garantir la lignée, enfin en quelque sorte car rien n'est jamais sûr mais c'était un bon début, vous voyez…pour s'assurer qu'un Nom ne s'éteigne pas... Mais si vous voulez mon avis, cette clause est rétrograde et ne garantit absolument pas la survie d'un…

\- Oui, et donc quelle est cette clause ? l'a coupa Drago qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre tourner ainsi autour du pot.

\- Oui, veuillez m'excuser. Clause numéro 3 : Le légataire devra être marié à une sorcière fertile. Et si elle n'a pas encore eu lieu, l'union se déroulera selon les rites ancestraux du mariage sorcier.

Théo blêmit.

Drago, lui, ne fût qu'à moitié surpris. Sa grand-mère lui avait déjà conté que de son temps, les mariages arrangés étaient courants. Il soupçonnait même son père d'avoir passé un accord le concernant avec les Greengrass, à une époque. Mais la guerre avait dû changer la donne car leurs deux filles étaient maintenant mariées et pas avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Nott. Je sais que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui aspirent à autre chose qu'un mariage de convenance. A moins que vous côtoyiez déjà quelqu'un, dans quel cas, ce sera certainement plus facile ?

\- Non… Non je suis célibataire, murmura Théo, dépité.

\- Rien n'est impossible, vous savez? Gardez espoir, en un an votre vie peut changer. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous allons procéder à la signature de cet accord.

Hestia Jones et Théodore Nott pointèrent leur baguette sur le testament qui s'illumina un instant, scellant ainsi le destin du jeune homme.


	3. La demande

Merci à Fanfictieunneuse et Guest pour leur review :)

* * *

Édit avril 2020 : version revue et corrigée avec l'aide de Lyra Verin. Merci à elle :)

Je profite de ce chapitre pour signaler aux éventuels nouveaux lecteurs que l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue après avoir lu plusieurs histoires sur le thème des mariages arrangés, comme Fichu Malfoy, Mariage blanc, Le contrat, Une seconde d'inattention, L'Attribution,...

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : La demande _

_\- _Mec, c'est pas si grave...

\- Pas si grave ? Je vais tout perdre Drago ! hurla presque Théo, une fois sortis du bureau de Jones.

\- Écoute, je connais des filles qui contre une belle situation et quelques Gallions, j'en suis certain, seraient ravies de t'épouser.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à côté d'une greluche sans cervelle, croqueuse de diamants de surcroit! Parce que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit: ma vie ! Un mariage selon les rites ancestraux, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela veut dire, je ne pourrai jamais divorcer. Je serai lié pour toujours à cette femme. Et si un jour… je finissais par rencontrer quelqu'un ?

\- La fidélité n'était pas dans le contrat, plaisanta Drago.

Mais Théo n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations que contenait le testament, et qui allaient définitivement impacter sa vie.

\- Allez, viens, je te paye un verre. Rien de tel qu'un whisky pur feu pour y voir plus clair.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi assis à une table du Chaudron Baveur en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, que Drago avait appelés à la rescousse, ne sachant pas trop comment gérer la crise « Théodore Nott ». Réconforter les gens n'avait jamais été son fort.

\- Pas la peine de t'en faire, je vais t'en présenter moi, des filles. Qu'est ce que tu aimes ? Blondes, Brunes ? demanda Blaise.

Ce n'était pas l'ami de Drago pour rien, se dit Théo. Ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'ils se joignent à eux "_Tu verras, ils n'ont pas changé"_. Effectivement, il se souvint vite pourquoi il n'avait jamais traîné avec ces trois-là.

\- Rousse ? tenta encore Blaise, voyant que Théo ne réagissait pas.

\- N'écoute pas ces deux imbéciles ! Je pense que le mieux, c'est de te concentrer sur une clause à la fois. Suis d'abord ta formation, tu verras pour le mariage après. déclara Pansy, se voulant plus sérieuse.

\- Peut-être… mais une année, c'est court. Je ne vois pas comment je peux me former, partir à l'autre bout du monde et en même temps trouver une épouse, sans parler de l'organisation du mariage, et tout ça en moins de 365 jours ? Je crois que je vais aller voir Hermione, elle saura surement quoi faire, maugréaThéo.

\- Granger ? s'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui, elle est Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, elle s'occupait du père de Théo, expliqua Drago.

\- Ha, c'est pour ça qu'elle était présente à l'enterrement. A un moment, elle te collait tellement que j'ai cru que vous sortiez ensemble, sortit Blaise.

\- Elle est sûrement mariée à Weasmoche depuis une éternité, pouffa Drago.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas mariée à Weasley, soupira Théo, qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait à cette table. Ils sont sortis quelques mois ensemble, mais la guerre avait fait trop de dégâts, ça n'a pas tenu.

\- Vous avez l'air bien proches dit donc, roucoula Pansy. Elle ne pourrait pas être candidate à l'élection de Madame Nott par hasard, la médicomage ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Nott Senior apprécierait que son fils unique pervertisse la lignée avec une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Zabini ! s'énerva l'ami d'Hermione.

\- Désolé, vieux réflexe, s'excusa-t-il en levant les mains en l'air en signe de rédemption.

\- En même temps, Pansy n'a pas tort. Jones a dit « une sorcière fertile » et pas une « sorcière Sang-Pur fertile », fit remarquer le jeune Malefoy.

Théo resta pensif. A y réfléchir, Hermione était le genre de femme avec qui il pourrait passer le reste de ses jours. Pas qu'il en soit amoureux ou éprouve quelques sentiments du style à son égard, mais ils s'entendaient bien, partageaient la même passion pour les livres et le savoir, et pouvaient passer du temps ensemble dans le silence le plus complet sans que cela ne soit gênant. Oui, il pourrait épouser Hermione. Mais il se rappela aussi vite que la jeune femme était le genre de femme qui n'accepterait jamais un mariage arrangé .

\- Tu ne perds rien à lui demander, nota Pansy en lui adressant un clin d'œil, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

###

Théodore se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré les nombreux verres d'alcool ingurgités en compagnie de ses ex-camarades Serpentard, avec qui il n'avait pas passé un si mauvais moment. Ils avaient fini par changer de sujet, passant le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée à se remémorer des anecdotes de Poudlard et à se raconter ce qu'était devenues leurs vies aujourd'hui.

Mais là, seul dans son lit, il ne pensait qu'au testament, à ses clauses, à _cette_ clause. Il se mit à en vouloir à son père. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? De quel droit se permettait-il, alors qu'il n'était même plus là, de diriger sa vie à ce point ? Était ce parce que lui-même avait rencontré tardivement l'amour et fondé une famille alors qu'il avait passé la quarantaine ? Avait-il, dans sa jeunesse, eu peur de ne pas avoir de descendant, se voyant éteindre avec lui la noble famille Nott, et que cette peur avait ressurgi avec Théo ?

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses. A Poudlard, il était trop timide pour ca puis il y avait eu Voldemort. L'année après sa chute, il l'avait entièrement passée à l'hôpital. Et quand il avait arrêté d'y aller, il avait passé ses ASPIC par correspondance. Peu de temps après les avoir réussis, Hermione l'avait contacté et il avait à nouveau été pris entre l'hôpital et ses recherches pour sauver son père. Il avait bien terminé une ou deux fois la nuit avec une femme, les soirs de déprime où il écumait les bars, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un. En fait, Hermione et Narcissa étaient les seules personnes qu'il avait côtoyées ces cinq dernières années.

Puis, il repensa au fait que son père avait tout risqué pour le protéger et à ce qu'il avait perdu dans sa quête. C'était de sa faute si sa famille avait tant souffert, de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts. Fichue culpabilité qui ne le quittait jamais. Alors il se dit que finalement, à côté de tous ces douloureux sacrifices, un mariage n'était rien. Il se devait de tenter sa chance avec Hermione. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour lui rendre hommage. C'était décidé, il irait la voir pour lui en parler.

###

\- Bonjour Hermignone ! Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Oui pour une fois, c'était calme.

\- C'est normal, la lune est en constellation de la Balance. Tiens, un hibou a déposé ça pour toi.

\- Merci Luna.

Apres ses ASPiC, Hermione avait cohabité trois ans avec Ron et Harry, au Square Grimmaurd. Puis Harry avait épousé Ginny, et même s'ils ne leurs avaient pas demandé de partir, Ron et elle avaient compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'espace. Ron était retourné vivre chez ses parents, et elle avait loué un petit appartement dans la banlieue londonienne, qu'elle partageait avec Luna Lovegood lorsque celle-ci revenait en Angleterre, entre deux voyages. Il y a deux ans, Luna était devenue naturaliste , et depuis, elle parcourait le monde à la recherche d'une faune et d'une flore magiques inexplorées.

Hermione ouvrit le parchemin que l'ancienne Serdaigle lui avait tendu.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai eu droit à la lecture du testament de mon père, hier. Cela n'a pas été facile. Heureusement, je n'étais pas seul. Drago Malefoy m'a accompagné - sous les ordres de Narcissa, tu t'en doutes bien._

_Ce que j'y ait découvert ne m'a pas spécialement réjoui. Je ne t'en dis pas plus dans cette lettre mais j'aimerais t'en parler de vive voix. __Peut-on se retrouver chez Fortarôme, vendredi (je sais que c'est ton jour de repos), vers 15h ?_

_Amicalement,_

_Théodore_

La jeune médicomage décida qu'elle lui répondrait par l'affirmative après avoir pris une bonne douche. Se rafraîchir un peu après ses huit heures de service ne lui ferait pas de tort. En entrant dans la salle de bain, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien miner davantage son ami, avant de se retrouver le nez au sol.

\- Hermignone, tu n'as pas vu… commença Luna de sa voix blanche depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Tu cherches des vers luisant ? Je t'aiderais bien, mais je dois d'abord retrouver Harry, c'est l'heure de son repas.

Ha ben voilà, elle venait encore de trébucher sur l'animal de compagnie de sa colocataire ! Hermione n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait le droit d'en détenir un. Harry était un demiguise qu'elle avait ramené d'un de ses voyages en Indonésie. Il avait la capacité de devenir invisible, et elle l'avait nommé ainsi en rapport avec la cape d'invisibilité que possédait Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Décidément, vivre avec Luna n'était pas une sinécure tous les jours.

###

La terrasse du glacier le plus renommé du monde sorcier était pleine à craquer en ce vendredi du mois de juin. L'été pointait doucement son nez et nombreux étaient ceux qui en profitaient pour déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Théodore Nott avait réussi à avoir de justesse une table pour deux. Bon, il avait aidé le destin en glissant quelques mornilles dans la poche de la serveuse, mais il avait été à Serpentard après tout.

Hermione allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait déjà passé commande, deux boules pistache pour lui et un milkshake citrouille/noix de pécan/caramel pour elle, son préféré.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu la semaine passer. Il avait suivi Pline Allimon dans son travail. « L'immersion est la meilleure des écoles », avait-il dit. Et effectivement, il avait déjà appris beaucoup, même si la route restait longue. Ainsi occupé, il n'avait pas pensé plus que ça à sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, mais maintenant assis sur sa chaise, il commençait sérieusement à stresser.

Il venait d'être servi quand il vit une masse des boucles brunes s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Coucou, salua-t-il

\- Coucou ! Hé bien, je suis gâtée, constata Hermione en désignant son milkshake. Merci.

\- Avec plaisir, lui sourit faiblement Théo.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux

\- Oui, bête question, excuse-moi.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Quelque part, je suis soulagé que tout soit fini. Il est libéré maintenant. Mais son absence reste difficile. Je m'en voudrai éternellement, je crois...

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, Théo. On en a déjà discuté. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton père a reçu ce sort, et ce n'est pas non plus ta faute si ta mère est décédée le jour de ta naissance.

\- Un jour, j'arriverai peut-être à m'en convaincre…

Il y avait vingt-trois ans, Philomena Nott avait respecté la tradition en accouchant au Manoir familial. L'accouchement avait été difficile mais elle avait finalement tenu son merveilleux petit garçon dans ses bras. Malheureusement, au fil de la journée, elle s'était sentie de plus en plus mal. L' accoucheuse et son mari avaient pris la décision de les amener à Sainte Mangouste, elle et l'enfant, mais en vain. Une demie-heure après son arrivée, elle sucombait d'un arrêt cardiaque. Les médicomages avaient diagnostiqué une embolie amniotique et avaient placé Théo sous surveillance médicale.

Hermione entama sa douceur favorite puis reprit :

\- Et le rendez-vous avec l'exécutrice testamentaire, cela été si pénible que ça ?

Voilà elle entrait déjà dans le vif du sujet, même pas cinq minutes de répit. Il souffla profondément, essayant de rassembler tout son courage. Il était venu pour ça, après tout.

\- Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se retenant de rire tellement elle avait été surprise par l'absurdité de la question.

\- C'est la clause… Arf, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû sortir ça, comme ça, se blâma Théo. Dans le testament, il y a trois clauses, trois conditions si tu préfères. Si je ne les respecte pas, je perds mon héritage.

\- Et une des clauses est d'épouser la grande Hermione Granger ? ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter la jeune femme.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Théo sans se dérider. Les deux premières clauses concernent l'entreprise de mon père, c'est gérable. Mais pour la troisième… Je suis obligé de me marier.

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, il continua :

\- Et…Et comme tu as toujours été présente pour moi et que tu es célibataire, je me suis dit qu'à la place d'épouser une inconnue qui n'en voudrait qu'à mon argent...

\- Théo...

\- … mais je t'en donnerai aussi, de l'argent. Tu ne manquerais de rien. C'est juste que je sais que tu n'es pas une fille vénale et c'est justement pour ça que je te le demande à…

\- Théo...

\- … toi. Et je sais qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous mais…

\- Théodore Teignous Nott, veux-tu bien me laisser en placer une ? s'écria Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi bavard, sourit-elle avant de prendre un air plus désolé. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais. Mais je ne vais pas t'épouser. C'est… c'est trop ! Malgré toute l'amitié que je te porte, je ne peux pas faire ça. Un mariage, c'est engagement sacré. Et…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son ami mais elle ne pouvait résolument pas se marier avec lui juste pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Je sais que je t'en demande énormément, mais tu ne veux pas y réfléchir ? S'il te plaît, prend une semaine pour peser le pour et le contre.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je ne pense pas que je changerai d'avis d'ici là.

\- Une semaine, s'il te plaît…, la supplia-t-il.

\- Ok, abdiqua-t-elle. Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne te fais aucune promesse.

Hermione Granger avait toujours été faible devant la peine des gens et cette faiblesse, Théo espérait qu'elle lui profiterait, aujourd'hui.


	4. La décision

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui commentent, suivent ou ajoutent en favoris cette histoire :)

* * *

Édit avril 2020 : version revue et corrigée grâce à l'aide de Lyra Verin que je remercie!

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : La décision

Une semaine plus tard, Théo et Hermione s'était retrouvés au même endroit, et celle-ci avait réitéré son refus. Elle lui avait néanmoins proposé son aide pour trouver une compagne, mais il avait semblé anéanti.

Elle y avait réellement réfléchi, pourtant, pendant ces sept jours. Il lui offrait une sécurité matérielle et financière, ainsi que la garantie de ne pas vieillir seule. Mais elle gardait l'espoir d'un jour fonder une famille, une vraie, avec un homme qu'elle aimerait d'un amour sincère et réciproque. Un mariage arrangé était aux antipodes de ses rêves et convictions.

Elle en avait discuté avec Harry et Ginny. Et les Potter n'avaient pas été très ouverts sur la question.

\- Toujours aussi arrogants et prétentieux, ces Serpentards, à croire que tout leur est dû! avait rétorqué Ginny pour qui la demande était invraisemblable.

\- Ne t'embarque pas la dedans, lui avait dit Harry. Puis pense à ce que dirait Ron…

Ron, elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler. Même si leur amitié avait survécu à leur rupture, il restait Ron, avec son tempérament impulsif et surprotecteur. Et le mariage était un sujet sensible entre eux.

Elle avait même essayé d'avoir l'avis de Luna, mais celle-ci lui avait répondu que lors d'une éclipse, la lune cachait toujours le soleil ou quelque chose comme ça. Hermione n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Les conversations avec sa colocataire étaient toujours pleines de mystère.

Elle n'avait pas voulu faire de la peine à son ami. Et elle espérait que sa décision ne jetterait pas un froid entre eux. Théo n'avait pas eu l'air de lui en tenir rigueur, mais elle avait bien senti que cela l'avait blessé.

Et ce fût avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle se leva le lendemain matin. Après une douche rapide, elle enfila son uniforme de guérisseuse, une robe verte à l'effigie de Sainte Mangouste et transplana vers l'hôpital, sans avoir pris la peine d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

En plus de ses services en semaine, Hermione travaillait un weekend sur deux. Être médicomage demandait un investissement important mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était passionnée par son travail. Et elle n'hésitait jamais à faire des heures supplémentaires ni à se porter volontaire lors d'événements qui nécessitaient la présence d'une équipe médicale sur place. Les médicomages plus anciens rechignaient souvent à y participer, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de match de Quidditch, mais elle, elle trouvait cela très enrichissant. Elle débutait dans le métier, et prenait chaque expérience comme un moyen de se perfectionner.

La journée passa relativement vite, pas de cas grave aujourd'hui. Elle clôtura le rapport d'un de ses dossiers, une brûlure suite à un accident de chaudron, alla saluer ses collègues, puis rejoignit l'aile ouest, prête à transplaner, rêvant déjà de se prélasser dans son canapé avec un bon bouquin.

\- Malefoy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama-t-elle en le découvrant dans le petit sas d'accès menant vers la sortie. L'entrée pour les patients est de l'autre côté, ici, c'est la zone de transplanage réservée au personnel. En plus, la zone est sécurisée, comment es-tu…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médicomage Granger, la coupa Drago Malefoy.

Mais ca risque de ne pas durer si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre, songea Drago. Après l'organisation des obsèques, sa mère s'était encore investie d'une mission, l'« Opération Hermione Nott », ou le sauvetage de l'héritage. Et comme à chaque fois, elle était le cerveau, et lui avait été contraint et forcé d'être les bras.

\- Je voulais juste te parler, continua le blond. On pourrait peut-être aller manger un morceau? Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avalé de la journée. La bouffe de cet hôpital est infecte, même pour toi. En plus, je commence à avoir faim, ça fait deux heures que je t'attends. Ce n'est plus du travail, mais de l'esclavage.

Elle avait effectivement terminé avec deux heures de retard. En fin d'après-midi, une femme était arrivée avec ses deux jeunes enfants atteints de Dragoncelle. Le traitement était simple mais la maladie pouvait être mortelle si les patients n'étaient pas pris en charge à temps.

\- Oui et là, j'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher, vois-tu.

Elle n'allait quand même pas manger en tête à tête avec Drago Malefoy ! En plus, elle était déjà fatiguée de l'entendre.

\- Aurais-tu peur que je t'empoisonne ? On sera dans un lieu public, tu sais ? Je te laisse même le choix du resto.

\- Toi, Drago Malefoy, accepterait de partager un repas avec une Née-moldue ? s'étonna Hermione

\- Ho voyons Granger, on n'en est plus là. Les années ont passé et ma bêtise avec, s'amenda-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Et de quoi veux-tu me parler d'abord ? demanda Hermione perplexe.

\- Je préfère qu'on mange avant d'entamer le sujet qui fâche.

\- Très engageant…

\- Où est passé le courage légendaire des Gryffondor ? la nargua-t-il. Bon d'habitude, ce sont les femmes qui m'offrent quelque chose en retour... fit-il songeur, mais que pourrais-je proposer à l'héroïne Granger en échange d'un dîner avec l'illustre héritier Malefoy ?

\- Le silence ?

\- Touché ! Je te promets de ne pas dire un mot de tout le repas, si tu m'écoutes après. Marché conclu ? En plus, on entend ton ventre crié famine à des kilomètres.

\- Ok, se résigna Hermione se doutant malgré tout qu'il voulait lui parler de Théodore. Mais je ne rentre pas tard, je bosse demain.

\- De l'esclavage, je le répète !

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent aux Trois Balais, lieu neutre selon Hermione, et où elle ne risquait pas trop de faire tâche vu qu'elle portait toujours sa tenue de travail.

Madame Rosmerta les installa à une petite table au fond de l'auberge. Et Drago, comme il l'avait promis, resta silencieux. Même quand on vint prendre leur commande, il se contenta de montrer du doigt ce qu'il voulait sur la carte.

Par contre, n'ayant rien à faire le temps que leurs plats soient servis, il se mis à observer sa voisine de table. Elle avait bien changé, la petite Granger. C'était une femme maintenant, pas la plus jolie des femmes, mais une femme quand même. Les cheveux broussailleux de son souvenir étaient attachés en un chignon strict, sûrement obligatoire vu sa fonction. Et il s'imagina une poitrine qui ne devait pas être si inconséquente puisqu'il l'apercevait même au travers de sa robe ample. Il remonta sur son visage. Elle semblait mal à l'aise ou agacée, ou peut-être les deux.

\- Arrête ça, Malefoy.

Il continua à la regarder, mais cette fois son regard se fit plus moqueur. Ainsi donc il arrivait à déstabiliser la Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle le fixa à son tour d'un œil noir et au bout de cinq minutes, elle craqua.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Tu as le droit de parler ! Mais arrête de me fixer comme ça, s'énerva la brune.

Il allait répliquer quand la serveuse et propriétaire des lieux vint déposer leurs assiettes.

\- Bon appétit, fit Hermione.

\- Merci. Ce n'est pas Les Trois Coqs mais je m'en contenterai.

\- Toujours aussi vaniteux à ce que je vois, souligna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les Trois Coqs était l'équivalent d'un restaurant trois étoiles chez les moldus. Même avec son salaire de médicomage, elle ne pourrait jamais s'y payer ne serait-ce qu'une entrée.

\- Réaliste. Les mets que l'on y sert sont exceptionnels . Tu devrais essayer un jour… quand tu auras épousé Théo, termina-il un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je croyais que l'on devait attendre d'avoir manger pour aborder le sujet qui fâche, souligna Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Tu savais donc de quoi je voulais te parler.

\- De quoi d'autre ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Alors vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, l'incita-elle à continuer

Drago avala une bouchée de son saumon, puis commença

\- Théo a besoin de toi.

\- Ouh quel argumentaire, le charia-t-elle

\- Granger, si tu ne l'épouses pas, il perdra son héritage, tu le sais, continua plus sérieusement l'ex-Serpentard.

\- Non, s'il ne se marie pas, il le perdra. Mon nom n'a jamais été mentionné dans le testament à ce que je sache. Il peut épouser n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Oui mais il ne le fera pas ! La contra le blond. Théo est quelqu'un de renfermé et solitaire. Il n'accorde sa confiance et sa compagnie qu'à de rares personnes. Aussi stupide que cela puisse être, il préfèrera renoncer à sa succession plutôt que de passer sa vie à côté de quelqu'un qu'il exècre.

\- C'est son choix.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as tout à y gagner, des propriétés, des Gallions, une notoriété. Tu ne seras même plus obligée de travailler comme une forcenée.

\- Alors déjà, sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse, et même si elle n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux, je crois que j'ai déjà une notoriété. Et je ne peux peut-être pas habiter dans un manoir ni me payer un repas aux Trois Coqs, mais mon travail me permet de vivre correctement. Travail qui au passage, me plaît et m'épanouit, répliqua Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Et donc, tu préfères qu'il se retrouve à la rue ? Ha! Elle est belle la loyauté des Gryffondor, s'exclama Drago, une moue dégoûtée.

\- Ce sont les Poufsouffle qui sont loyaux. Et je ne te permets pas ! J'ai été là pour lui plus que tu ne l'as jamais été, et pas parce que Maman Narcissa menace de me couper les vivres.

\- Oui parce qu'elle, elle se soucie vraiment de son avenir. Et comme lui, elle pense que tu es celle qui lui faut. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle semble t'apprécier.

Hermione connaissait le point de vue de Narcissa. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé un parchemin pendant sa semaine de réflexion, lui demandant de prendre en considération la requête de leur ami commun.

\- Je me soucie de Théodore, mais je ne vais pas l'épouser juste pour qu'il ne perde pas quelques biens. Pour moi, l'amour, le mariage, vaudront toujours plus qu'un tas de Gallions.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Granger. Le Manoir, ce n'est pas seulement des briques mais l'endroit où il est né, où il a grandi, des souvenirs dans chaque pièce. Les bijoux sont d'une valeur inestimable, pas parce qu'ils valent une fortune, mais parce que ce sont ceux de sa mère, sa mère qu'il n'a jamais connue. Sans parler de l'entreprise qui est dans sa famille depuis des centaines d'années et qui a fait la renommée des Nott. C'est de tout un héritage immatériel dont tu le prives, s'emporta Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'en prive, Malefoy, mais lui !

\- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, Granger !

\- Pardon ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, s'indigna-elle. Moi, je peux renoncer à ma liberté, c'est ça ? Tu te crois tellement supérieur aux autres que tu ne peux concevoir qu'on ne se plie pas à tes moindres désirs, enrageait Hermione.

Mais quel petit con arrogant et prétentieux ! Pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait espéré en acceptant de discuter avec lui ?!

\- Laisse tomber, je me casse.

Drago se leva, jeta quelques pièces sur la table et sortit sans se retourner. Mais pour qui elle se prenait. Il était peut-être passé outre ses préjugés, mais pas elle apparemment. Il en avait marre qu'on le considère comme un être sans cœur, animé uniquement par l'argent et le pouvoir.

###

Hermione s'était levée tôt ce matin. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle ne commençait sa garde qu'à 18h. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, essayant de terminer tant bien que mal son bol de porridge. Elle n'avait pas faim. En fait, elle se sentait mal. Depuis trois jours, elle se repassait en boucle sa dispute avec Malefoy. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Quand Théo lui avait demandé de peser le pour et le contre, elle l'avait fait vis-à-vis d'_elle_. Elle ne l'avait pas envisagé de son point de vue à lui. Elle n'avait pas pleinement pris conscience des conséquences matérielles et émotionnelles que cela engendrerait pour son ami. Et elle s'en voulait de ne même pas y avoir songé avant. Parce qu'elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, soit Théodore renonçait à son héritage avec tout ce que cela impliquait, soit il épousait une inconnue cupide, et dans les deux cas, il serait malheureux. Était-elle si égoïste, à vouloir son propre bonheur au détriment de celui de son ami ? Argh… Ce satané blond avait semé le doute dans son esprit.

Totalement perdue, elle continuait de touiller ses flocons d'avoine quand Luna entra dans la pièce vêtue d'une robe jaune à pois verts.

\- Tu a l'air d'avoir perdu ton Nord, constata-t-elle

\- Oui Luna, c'est un peu ça, se désola Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de son thé devenu froid.

\- Pour trouver le Nord, on regarde où le soleil se lève, ou de quel côté la mousse pousse sur les arbres. Pour trouver son chemin, on cherche des repères, Hermignonne.

Luna avait raison. Elle devait retrouver ses repères.

Quelles étaient ses valeurs ? Quel genre de personne voulait-elle être ? Serait-elle encore en accord avec elle-même, si elle abandonnait son ami ? Pourrait-elle vivre avec cette culpabilité ?

Non. Elle voulait continuer à être celle qui guérit les plaies et non celle qui les ouvrent, celle qui se bat pour défendre les opprimés, même si, malgré sa souffrance, Théo était loin d'être opprimé, et non celle qui nie le malheur d'autrui au profit de son propre bien-être.

Elle ne voulait pas sacrifier ce qu'elle était pour un hypothétique mariage d'amour avec un homme qu'elle ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais. Dans le fond, quelles étaient ses chances de rencontrer quelqu'un ? L'hôpital lui prenait tout son temps et ses rares moments de libre, elle les consacrait à sa famille et à ses amis. Durant les quatre dernières années, elle n'avait eu aucune relation. L'année dernière, Gabriel Truman, un collègue un peu plus âgé qu'elle, l'avait bien invitée à sortir, mais elle avait décliné. Elle avait toute suite pensé à la difficulté de combiner leurs horaires et au malaise que cela pourrait créer au sein de l'équipe médicale. Mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée ne lui semblait clairement pas judicieux.

Et après tout, Théo et elle s'entendaient bien. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Ils aimaient le calme, partageaient le même amour pour la lecture et le savoir, et il ne risquait pas de lui faire des crises parce qu'elle rentrait tard du boulot. La vie à ses côtés promettait d'être plutôt simple et agréable.

Oui, elle y voyait plus clair maintenant.

\- Luna, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Sélène ?

###

_Théodore_,

_Je t'adresse cette lettre car depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'ai eu l'occasion d'envisager la situation sous un nouvel angle. (__Tu pourras remercier Malefoy.)_

_Comme on dit chez les Moldus, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et je t'annonce que, si tu le souhaites toujours, j'accepte de devenir ta femme. _

_Il est préférable que l'on se voie pour en discuter plus en détails._

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Hermione_

Hermione scella le parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte de la chouette des bois appartenant à Luna. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre de l'appartement.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Et de toute façon, le mariage ne se ferait certainement pas le lendemain, ça lui laissait le temps de chercher l'existence d'une faille, un vice dans le testament, un cas de jurisprudence, n'importe quoi qui permettrait à Théo de sortir de cette impasse.


	5. Les rites ancestraux

Chapitre 5 : les rites ancestraux du mariage sorcier

Directement après avoir reçu la lettre d'Hermione, Théodore s'était rendu à son appartement pour la remercier de vive voix. Il était tellement soulagé qu'elle ait finalement accepté sa proposition. Hermione lui avait semblé un peu stressée mais c'était normal. Elle venait de prendre une décision difficile qui allait profondément bouleverser sa vie. Il en avait conscience et lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, il lui avait fait livrer un énorme bouquet de roses blanches, symbole de leur amitié. Et aujourd'hui, il comptait lui offrir une bague de fiançailles, la bague de sa mère. Il avait hésité un peu, de peur que cela leur porte malheur. Mais les bijoux étaient les seules objets qui lui restaient d'elle.

Après sa mort, son père ne supportant plus d'être rappelé au souvenir du décès de son épouse chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une armoire ou posait les yeux sur un meuble, avait tout brûlé. Vêtements, objets personnels, tout y était passé. Seul un coffre renfermant des bijoux et quelques photos, avait échappé au massacre. Les bijoux parce qu'ils étaient empreints d'une magie puissante les protégeant du temps et des intempéries, les photos parce qu'il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents. Enfant, il n'avait pas le droit d'y pénétrer mais en connaissait pourtant les moindre recoins. Quand son père partait il ne savait où, il s'y rendait avec la complicité de son elfe de maison Broonie. Il finissait toujours par s'endormir sur le lit parental et le matin, il se réveillait dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'œuvre de l'elfe ou de son père mais personne n'en faisait jamais mention.

Il ouvrit une commode, elle était vide. Il sortit sa baguette, murmura un _Revelio_, et le coffre apparu. Il se souvint quand il l'avait découvert, il avait douze ans. Il avait d'abord été tout excité d'avoir trouvé l'objet. Ce qui est caché a toujours un côté mystérieux. Puis il l'avait ouvert et comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, avait été submergé par ses émotions. Il n'avait pu retenir une larme, en voyant les photos. Il avait douze ans et découvrait pour la toute première fois le visage de sa mère.

Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la boîte. Les photos étaient toujours là. Aujourd'hui, il en connaissait chaque détail ; il avait passé tellement d'heures à les regarder, celle où sa mère semblait marcher vers lui, les jardins du Manoir en décor, celle de leur mariage où ses parents se regardaient amoureusement, leurs mains liées par un ruban blanc, celle de sa naissance où semi-assise dans son lit, elle contemplait un nouveau-né. Il les observa à nouveau brièvement puis s'intéressa aux joyaux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la bague qu'il cherchait. La petite boîte contenant l'anneau trônait au dessus des bracelets et autres colliers.

La bague en or blanc était sertie d'une émeraude et bordée de petits diamants. La tranche intérieur portait l'inscription « Nott ego in aeternum », _Nott pour toujours_, suivi d'un parchemin, symbole de leur famille. Il la trouvait élégante et raffinée, et espérait qu'elle plairait à Hermione. Il lui donnerait cet après-midi lors de la réunion; elle et Narcissa venait au Manoir pour discuter de l'organisation du mariage.

Tout allait vite mais il le fallait, dans deux semaines, il partait au Canada. Il n'était pas encore prêt à rencontrer les investisseurs mais Allimon lui avait conseillé de se rendre sur place pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance, de la mentalité du pays et de ses habitants. Selon lui, cela serait un plus lorsqu'il faudrait les convaincre. Il devait y rester un mois avant que le conseiller l'y rejoigne pour lui faire visiter l'entreprise et organiser les différents rendez-vous d'affaires.

###

Hermione se tenait devant le portail du Manoir Nott. Comme à chacune de ses visites, elle envoya son patronus prévenir son hôte de son arrivée. La loutre argentée se faufila jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'habitation et une minute plus tard, les grilles de la propriété s'ouvrirent lui permettant d'entrer. La première fois que Théo l'avait invitée pour faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son père, elle avait été surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'avertir de sa présence devant un portail qui semblait scellé. Théo lui avait expliqué que cela faisait partie des mesures de sécurité prises par ses ancêtres, comme le fait qu'il ne soit pas possible de transplaner directement dans le Manoir, sauf pour ses habitants.

Hermione trouvait les jardins à la française du Manoir magnifiques. Des paons qu'elle aurait jurés ensorcelés tant leurs couleurs chatoyaient, se promenaient dans tout le domaine. On pouvait apercevoir des fontaines, des statues et même un lac. Elle prit la longue allée principale bordée de rosiers en fleurs l'amenant au pied de la demeure, et vit Théo qui l'y attendait, assis sur le perron.

\- Salut, l'accueillit-il en se levant

\- Salut, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux

\- Entre, Narcissa ne devrait pas tarder.

Hermione suivit Théo jusqu'au petit salon. Il l'invita à s'assoir mais déjà un cygne argenté, qu'elle supposa appartenir à Narcissa, vola dans la pièce. Théo sortit la chercher et la bête majestueuse disparut dans un volute de fumée.

Le petit salon était chaleureux comparativement aux autres pièces. Il n'était pas si petit que son nom l'indiquait mais l'était par rapport au salon principal qui tenait plus d'une salle de réception. Les murs étaient peints dans un vert clair apaisant, et des fauteuils de style Louis XV entouraient une table basse sur laquelle reposait un service à thé.

\- Hermione, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! S'exclama Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Madame Malfoy.

\- Oh, appelez-moi Narcissa. Nous allons être amenées à nous voir dans un cadre plus personnel maintenant.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, intervint Théo. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé avant de commencer ?

\- Volontier, mon garçon.

Hermione acquiesça également, et le jeune Nott fit le service puis s'installa à son tour.

\- J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que vous aviez changé d'avis concernant ce mariage, continua Narcissa à l'attention d'Hermione. Je pense sincèrement que vous avez pris la bonne décision. Je sais qu'un mariage à l'ancienne est plus contraignant mais il est le gage d'une union solide.

\- Lucius et Narcissa se sont mariés selon les rites ancestraux. C'est pour cela qu'elle va nous accompagner dans nos démarches. J'en connais les grandes lignes mais pas tous les tenants et aboutissants. Et avec mon départ prochain, je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves seule à tout gérer, expliqua Théo.

\- Alors avant toutes choses, commença Narcissa, je tiens à signaler que même s'ils ont été revus plusieurs fois, ces rites ont été créés par des hommes, il y a de ça plusieurs siècles. La majorité des étapes ne concernent que la future épouse, et risquent de vous sembler sexistes et rétrogrades.

Ça commençait bien, pensa ironiquement Hermione qui n'était déjà pas très rassurée avant de venir.

\- Je vais vous expliquer les traditions préalables au mariage. La cérémonie du mariage comporte des rites qui lui sont propres mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Les rites préalables se composent de plusieurs étapes plus ou moins importantes mais toutes obligatoires. Tout d'abord, vous devrez choisir un témoin se trouvant dans le Registre des Sang-pur. Celui-ci devra être présent tout au long du processus. Il sera là pour vous épauler mais aussi et surtout pour attester de l'accomplissement de chaque étape.

\- J'ai le droit de choisir moi-même le témoin? Demanda Hermione qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Oui bien sûr, tant qu'il se trouve dans le Registre.

\- Je demanderai à Ginny Weasley dans ce cas.

Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'elle accepte mais à sa connaissance, les Weasley étaient la seule famille présente sur le Registre qu'elle côtoyait.

\- Bien. L'étape suivante ne fait pas directement partie du rituel. Mais comme cela était mentionné dans la clause, l'examen gynécologique sera un préalable indispensable.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de tous les détails. Mais la clause spécifie que l'épouse doit être fertile, clarifia Théo devant l'air interloqué d'Hermione, qui maintenant n'avait pas l'air contente qu'il ait omis cette précision.

\- Ensuite, continua Narcissa, il vous faudra obtenir le consentement de votre père.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment prévu de mêler ses parents à cette histoire. Ils vivaient toujours en Australie bien en dehors du monde sorcier. Pas qu'elle voulait leurs mentir mais ils auraient tout aussi pu ignorer ce fait.

\- Minimum six mois avant le mariage, reprit Narcissa, devront être célébrées les fiançailles. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Envoyez-moi un hibou lorsque vous aurez convenu d'une date. Je me chargerai d'organiser la réception. C'est une étape majeure car c'est là que tout commence pour la future épouse. Une fois passées, Hermione, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière, seul le futur époux peut briser la promesse d'union.

Théo regarda Hermione d'un air contrit. S'il connaissait les conséquences des rites ancestraux pour les avoir appris durant sa jeunesse, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme qu'il voyait se décomposer au fur et à mesure des explications de Narcissa. Elle lui adressa néanmoins un sourire, lui signifiant que tout allait bien.

\- En tant que future représentante des Nott, continua Madame Malfoy qui ne s'était pas aperçue de l'échange, vous serez soumise à un test d'aptitudes. Celui-ci portera aussi bien sur vos connaissances de l'histoire familiale des Nott, que sur la manière de vous comporter dans la Haute Société Sorcière. Et enfin la dernière étape, qui vous concerne également Théodore, sera d'obtenir la bénédiction du mage chargé de vous unir.

Puis Narcissa énonça encore toutes une série de règles qu'ils devaient respecter jusqu'à la célébration du mariage du style _les futurs époux ne pourront pas vivre ensemble, ni avoir de rapport charnel,_ ou encore _la femme doit toujours se tenir à la gauche de son futur mari_. Des règles qu'Hermione trouvait plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez perdue. Il y a beaucoup d'informations à assimiler. Mais je vous ai apporté un livre qui reprend tous les renseignements dont vous aurez besoin. Et je reste, bien sûr, à votre disposition si vous vous posez des questions.

Hermione prit le livre et la remercia malgré tout. Elle n'était là que pour les aider. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce cérémonial absurde.

\- Jeune gens, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Je vais donc vous laissez, annonça l'épouse Malfoy. N'oubliez pas de me communiquer la date des fiançailles au plus vite.

Théodore la raccompagna puis vint se rassoir à côté d'Hermione.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi contraignant mais je pense que ça devrait aller, lui répondit Hermione peu sûr d'elle.

\- Merci Hermione, vraiment ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans ton aide. Pour les fiançailles, je pensais qu'on pourrait les faire après mon retour d'Ottawa, début septembre. Comme ça, ca te laisse le temps d'aller voir Ginny et ton père. Enfin, si cela te convient ?

\- Oui, ok, confirma la brune un peu perdue. Je vais voir avec mon chef si je peux prendre quelques jours de congés. Bon, je pense que je vais y aller, j'ai de la lecture qui m'attend, se leva Hermione en montrant l'ouvrage que Narcissa lui avait prêté.

\- Hermione attend, la rattrapa Théo. Je voulais te donner ça. Il lui prit la main et lui passa la bague qu'il avait gardée dans sa poche toute la journée.

\- Ho, elle est magnifique, s'exclama Hermione en regardant l'anneau qu'il venait de glisser à son doigt.

\- C'était celle de ma mère.

\- Merci Théo, cela me touche beaucoup, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

###

Hermione avait tenté de garder bonne figure devant son ami mais de retour à son appartement, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle allait devoir s'impliquer bien plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Mais aussi elle allait devoir impliquer sa famille et ses amis dont elle redoutait la réaction.

Elle s'installa dans son canapé, et entama la lecture de son nouveau livre de chevet _Les rites et coutumes du mariage sorcier, la tradition au profit d'une alliance éternelle. _


	6. Le témoin

Merci à Mama pour sa review!

Chapitre 6 : Le témoin

Un samedi par mois, Ginny et Harry Potter invitaient leurs amis à diner au 12, Square Grimmaurd. La vieille demeure lugubre avait laissé place à une maison moderne et lumineuse. Avant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'y installent, Harry avait passé plus d'un an à la restaurer. Hermione était alors à Poudlard et Ron vivait toujours au Terrier. Molly avait insisté pour qu'ils y restent tous les trois mais Hermione avait tenu à passer ses Aspics, et lui n'avait pas voulu être un poids supplémentaire pour cette famille en deuil. Il avait eu besoin d'espace aussi, de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et voir chaque jour, la peine dans les yeux de Ginny, de Ron, le vide dans ceux de Georges, ne l'y aidait pas. Pour tous, il était peut-être le Sauveur mais de son point de vue, il était responsable de cette tragédie. Sirius, Fred, Maugrey et tant d'autres avaient perdu la vie dans l'unique but de le sauver lui. Il s'était alors jeté à corps perdu dans la rénovation de cette maison. Il avait voulu y effacer la noirceur pour y laisser entrer la lumière.

Aujourd'hui, ils seraient tous là pour une fois. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas partis en mission, Ginny ne disputait pas un match de Quidditch, Hermione n'était pas de garde à l'hôpital, Luna n'était pas en train de chercher une plante mystérieuse au fin fond de la Patagonie, Neuville et Hannah, et bien eux ils seraient présents comme toujours.

\- Harry, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? Demanda Ginny à son mari qui s'afférait en cuisine.

\- Non surtout pas, merci, se moqua Harry en évitant de justesse une carotte que Ginny venait de lui lancer. Elle avait beau être la fille de Molly, elle n'avait pas hérité de ses talents culinaires pour autant.

Un « pop » caractéristique se fit entendre.

\- Par contre, je pense que tu peux aller accueillir nos invités, remarqua Harry. Mais avant, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa petite femme était peut-être incapable de faire cuire une soupe de citrouille sans brûler la maison mais il l'aimait quand même.

#

La bande d'amis discutait joyeusement autour du repas que Harry avait préparé. Luna racontait son dernier voyage à un Neuville qui semblait captivé, Ginny et Ron se chamaillaient au sujet de Quidditch et Hermione discutait de la dernière épidémie de scrofulite avec Hannah. Harry était heureux de les retrouver tous, plus que ses amis, sa famille.

\- Wouah Hermione, cette bague est magnifique ! S'extasia soudain Ginny en voyant la main d'Hermione qui voulait attraper le plat de salade mais elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ?

\- Fait quoi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Écoute Ginny, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, je t'assure, dit Hermione tentant de se convaincre elle aussi.

\- Non mais c'est du délire, s'énerva la rousse. Il t'a fait des menaces, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non pas du tout.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Fit Ron qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Hermione va se marier avec Théodore Nott, énonça simplement Luna.

\- …

\- Merci Luna…

\- Quoi, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais nous annoncer ? Demanda la naturaliste avec toute son innocence.

\- Hermione ? La questionna Harry

\- Si. Oui je vais me marier, confirma-t-elle gênée.

\- Félicitations ? Tenta timidement Neuville qui ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir vu la tension qu'il régnait à la table.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble, continua Hannah.

\- Oh mais ils ne sortent pas ensemble ! C'est un mariage arrangé ! Mademoiselle-je-veux-sauver-le-monde se dévoue pour que Seigneur Nott puisse garder son statut de petit privilégié.

\- Gin' s'il te plait, intervint Harry

\- Quoi s'il te plait ? Ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes ça ? Ron, dis-moi, que toi au moins, tu es d'accord avec moi ?

\- Je…C'est...Je ne peux pas, murmura Ron qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce.

Il se leva, livide et transplana aussi tôt.

\- C'est malin ! Tu vois ce que tu as fais ? S'écria Ginny en quittant la pièce non sans lancer un regard noir à Hermione.

Harry se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa compagne mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse, j'y vais.

Hermione chercha son amie dans la maison mais la trouva finalement dans le jardin. Elle était assise dans l'herbe contemplant l'horizon. Hermione vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, à même le sol. Elles restèrent là sans rien dire quelques minutes puis l'épouse Potter brisa le silence tout en continuant à regarder les nuages.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute ta vie ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas Ginny. Dans cette situation, j'ai l'impression que quelle que soit ma décision, je fais le mauvais choix. Alors j'ai fait le mauvais choix qui me semblait le plus juste.

\- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de te sacrifier pour les autres, hein, constata amèrement Ginny. Et quand aura lieu le mariage de l'année ?

\- On n'a pas encore fixé de date mais les fiançailles auront lieu le trois septembre.

\- Des fiançailles carrément, vous faites ça dans les règles de l'art à ce que je vois.

\- C'est une famille de Sang-pur alors… C'est important pour lui, termina simplement Hermione qui ne voulait pas l'énerver d'avantage. A ce propos, j'étais aussi venue pour te demander si tu accepterais d'être mon…

\- Je te coupe toute suite. Tu seras toujours mon amie Hermione, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre part à cette mascarade. Non, je suis désolée.

\- Ok, se résigna la future mariée. On devrait peut-être y retourner, non ?

\- Vas-y, je reste encore un peu. L'air frais m'aide à me calmer.

###

Hermione s'était douté que cela ne serait pas facile mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à un non si catégorique de la part de son amie. Harry, lui ne comprenait pas son choix mais l'acceptait. Quand à Ron, elle préférait attendre un peu qu'il digère la nouvelle avant d'aller lui parler.

Elle était à présent dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Théo, à la recherche du _Registre des Sang-pur _; il lui fallait toujours un témoin.

\- Je pense qu'il est sur cette étrangère, l'aiguilla Théo. Mais tu sais, tu aurais aussi bien pu me demander. Cela fait partie de ce qu'on nous apprend dès le plus jeune âge, savoir qui on a le droit de fréquenter.

\- Oui je sais mais je préfères le voir de moi-même, lui répondit Hermione qui espérait y trouver d'autres informations utiles. Voilà je l'ai.

\- Tu peux l'emprunter si tu veux.

\- Tu es sûr, ca ne t'embête pas ?

\- Non pas du tout. Je pars dans trois jours, alors si tu en veux d'autres, profites-en.

#

Hermione s'était installée dans sa chambre. Assise à son bureau, elle sortit le registre de son sac. Il avait été rédigé en 1930 sous anonymat mais Théo lui avait dit que son grand-père, Teignous Nott, en était probablement l'auteur. Le manuel d'une centaine de pages reprenait le nom de vingt-huit familles sorcières, appelées les « Vingt-huit Sacrées », qui étaient sensées ne compter aucun moldu parmi leurs ascendants. Elle commença sa lecture à la recherche d'un nom avenant. Par chance, le premier de la liste lui redonna le sourire : _Abbot_

_#_

\- Hermione ! Sursauta Neuville en voyant son amie sortir subitement de sa cheminée.

\- Désolé de débarquer comme ca mais j'aurais voulu parler à Hannah, s'excusa-t-elle tout en époussetant sa robe.

\- Oui, bien sûr, installe-toi. Je vais la chercher.

Hermione était un peu gênée de faire ainsi intrusion chez ses amis. Mais elle voulait profiter de son jour de congé hebdomadaire pour avancer dans ses démarches.

Une fois revenus, elle leurs expliqua tout, le testament, les rites ancestraux et sa recherche d'un témoin.

\- Oui…Hum… Je ne pense pas que cela va être possible, Hermione, je suis désolée, intervint Neuville légèrement nerveux.

\- Je suis enceinte, annonça Hannah souriante

\- Ho mais c'est merveilleux, se réjouit Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- On voulait l'annoncer au repas chez Harry mais vu comment ça s'est terminé, on s'est dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. On aura d'autres occasions, la rassura Hannah. Mais du coup, je ne pense pas pouvoir assurer ce rôle. Entre mon boulot et le bébé, ca risque d'être compliqué.

\- Oui, je comprends. La naissance est prévue pour quand ?

\- Normalement, début janvier.

\- Rho, le premier bébé de la bande, c'est fou.

\- Oui, sourit Neuville rayonnant. Tu restes manger avec nous ?

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois continuer mes recherches.

\- Bonne chance alors, lui souhaita Hannah.

\- Et la prochaine fois, envoie un hibou, ca m'évitera de faire un infarctus, rit Neuville.

#

Hermione était de retour à son bureau, la tête à nouveau plongée dans le Registre. Chaque nom de famille était suivi d'un petit descriptif mentionnant les personnages les plus illustres ainsi que leurs apports au monde sorcier. En annexes, on retrouvait les arbres généalogiques complets. Hermione retourna à la table des matières mais elle avait beau lire les vingt-huit noms, elle n'en voyait aucun qui pourrait l'aider.

_**Registre des Sang-pur **__(1930)_

_Introduction page 3 _

_Chapitre 1 : Abbot page 21_

_Chapitre 2 : Avery page 23_

_Chapitre 3 : Black page 25_

_Chapitre 4 : Bulstrode page 30_

_Chapitre 5 : Beurk page 32_

_Chapitre 6 : Carrow page 35_

_Chapitre 7 : Croupton page 38_

_Chapitre 8 : Fawley page 40_

_Chapitre 9 : Flint page 45_

_Chapitre 10 : Gaunt page 47_

_Chapitre 11 : Greengrass page 55_

_Chapitre 12 : Lestrange page 57_

_Chapitre 13 : Londubat page 62_

_Chapitre 14 : Macmillan page 65_

_Chapitre 15 : Malefoy page 68_

_Chapitre 16 : Nott page 71_

_Chapitre 17 : Ollivander page 80_

_Chapitre 18 : Parkinson page 85_

_Chapitre 19 : Prewett page 87_

_Chapitre 20 : Rosier page 90_

_Chapitre 21 : Rowle page 92_

_Chapitre 22 : Selwyn page 94_

_Chapitre 23 : Shacklebolt page 96_

_Chapitre 24 : Shafiq page 98_

_Chapitre 25 : Slughorn page 100_

_Chapitre 26 : Travers page 102_

_Chapitre 27 : Weasley page 105_

_Chapitre 28 : Yaxley page 107_

_Annexes page 109_

Ginny l'avait éconduite et par respect pour elle et Ron, elle se refusait de demander à un autre membre de la famille Weasley. Hannah et Neuville étaient trop occupés avec la grossesse. Et Ernie Macmillan, l'ancien préfet de Poufsouffle, vivait maintenant à l'étranger. Pour les autres soit elle ne les connaissait pas, soit ils n'avaient plus de descendants vivants, soit c'était des ex-Mangemorts dont la plupart croupissaient à Azkaban.

Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit.

###

\- Non ! Alors là, je suis désolé mais non, mille fois non ! En plus, elle ne voudra jamais non plus.

\- Bien sûr que si, voyons !

\- Ha ben ça, j'en doute fort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Drago, je t'entends vociférer à l'autre bout du Manoir!

\- Entre autres choses, votre chère épouse a invité Hermione Granger à venir prendre le thé.

\- Tu as invité une san… née-moldue sous notre toit ? Narcissa voyons, je sais que tu apprécies cette Granger mais il y a des limites. Après ce sera quoi la libération de tous nos elfes de maison ?!

\- Ça suffit tous les deux. Elle arrive dans une heure et vous avez intérêt à vous tenir correctement !

\- Mais…

\- Chut, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! En plus, je vous rappelle qu'elle sera bientôt une Nott.

\- Infamie, marmonna l'époux Malfoy

\- Pardon Lucius ?

\- Rien ma Chérie, je disais _bain-marie_, j'ai laissé ma potion sur le bain-marie, j'y retourne.

Narcissa alla prendre un bain pour se détendre, ces deux idiots avaient fini par l'énerver. Puis elle fit préparer le petit salon ainsi que son meilleur thé dans l'attente de son invitée.

#

Hermione pensait pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Narcissa, et voila qu'elle se retrouvait assise en compagnie de la famille Malfoy au grand complet. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que le père et le fils seraient également présents, surtout après sa dernière confrontation avec Drago. Déjà que remettre les pieds dans ce manoir ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout.

Elle y avait été torturée, marquée comme une bête de foire. Heureusement à son arrivée, elle n'avait pas reconnu les lieux. Etait-ce les années qui avait altérées son souvenir ou l'endroit qui avait été réaménagé, elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle n'avait pas été envahie pour un sentiment d'horreur ou de dégoût comme elle l'avait imaginé la veille.

Un silence gênant pesait dans la petite pièce semblable à celle du Manoir Nott. Un elfe vint leurs servir le thé et quelques biscuits. Hermione le regarda avec pitié et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il y a une semaine, commença alors Narcissa une fois le service terminé, Hermione m'a contacté pour solliciter mon aide car elle éprouvait quelques difficultés à trouver un témoin. Il est vrai que le nombre de Sang-pur vivants et en liberté a radicalement diminué ces dernières années, constata-t-elle amèrement. Je sais très chère que vous espériez que je sois votre témoin mais l'organisation des fiançailles puis du mariage va me prendre un certain temps. C'est pour cela que je pensais plutôt vous suggérer mon fils.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, tenta Hermione qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Quand elle s'était adressée à Narcissa, elle avait effectivement imaginé qu'elle accepterait d'être le témoin. Elles n'étaient pas amies à proprement parler. Mais son opinion sur cette femme avait bien changé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la guerre ou parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue avant. Mais derrière la femme froide et hautaine, elle entrevoyait maintenant une femme intelligente, pleine de charisme avec un côté maternant insoupçonné.

\- Vous voyez Mère, je vous l'avais dit.

\- Je sais que vos rapports n'ont jamais été des plus cordiaux.

\- Quel euphémisme, lança Drago

\- Mais, continua Narcissa comme si son fils n'était pas intervenu, je pense que Drago est parfait pour ce rôle. Il connaît les rites ancestraux. Quand il s'en donne la peine, il maitrise les bonnes manières et le fonctionnement de la Haute Société Sorcière. Et surtout, il a tout son temps de libre.

\- Pfff, souffla Drago passablement énervé qu'on le considère comme un tir-au-flanc.

\- Drago Malfoy, un peu de respect pour ta mère, je te prie, intervint Lucius qui le regardait avec ce regard qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, ce regard qui voulait dire « Drago, je ne veux pas avoir à subir les foudres de ta mère alors fais ce qu'elle te demande, sinon je te déshérite sur le champ!».

\- Ok, je vais le faire mais je doute sincèrement que Mademoiselle Ganger ici présente, accepte, déclara Drago sur un air de défi.

Hermione était à nouveau mal prise, soit elle refusait dans quel cas elle risquait d'offenser Narcissa qui se donnait beaucoup de peine pour les aider, se retrouvait à nouveau sans témoin et surtout elle donnait raison à Malfoy, soit elle acceptait et devait se coltiner Malfoy pendant des semaines.

\- J'accepte, déclara Hermione dont l'orgueil avait parlé pour elle.

Drago et Hermione se regardaient droit dans les yeux, aucun ne voulait lâcher le premier. C'est Narcissa qui mis fin à l'échange en se levant.

\- Bien, vous n'aurez qu'à voir cela comme une relation de travail. Lucius, laissons ces jeunes gens discuter tranquillement des modalités.

#

\- Non mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? S'énerva Drago une fois seuls. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté ?

\- Pourquoi toi, tu as accepté ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Tu ne crois pas que ma famille en fait assez pour toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je consente à ce mariage ? Et bien maintenant assume !

\- Ne va pas me dire que parmi toute la tripotée de Weasley, il n'y en avait pas un qui pouvait le faire à ma place!

\- C'est compliqué, se contenta-t-elle de dire

\- Ho je vois, on est loyal jusqu'au bout au petit Potter mais pour Grangie, il n'y a plus personne.

\- La ferme, Malfoy ! Assena Hermione furieuse.

Elle prit son sac et sortit du salon. Avant que la porte ne se referme, elle entendit Drago crier

\- Demain, 17h au Chaudron Baveur !


	7. Douces chimères

Chapitre 7 : Douces chimères

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione était revenue à son appartement et une heure qu'elle s'insultait mentalement. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter Drago Malfoy comme témoin ?! Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de lui, il fallait qu'elle réagisse au quart de tour.

Théo lui faisait confiance pour gérer en son absence. Et cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il était parti qu'elle faisait déjà n'importe quoi. Elle ne pensait pas que le fait que Drago soit leur témoin, allait le déranger outre mesure mais une collaboration entre elle et Malfoy allait forcément tourner à la catastrophe.

Pourtant, elle tenait trop à son amour propre pour reconnaître devant le blond qu'elle avait eu tord. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle endosse les conséquences de son orgueil mal placé. Demain, elle irait au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé. Tant pis si un des deux n'en sortait pas vivant.

#

\- Mouahaha

\- Non mais ça va Blaise, on a compris.

\- Excuse-moi Drago mais avoue quand même que la situation est…

\- Risible ? Absurde ? Oui je sais, pas besoin d'en rajouter, se renfrogna Drago

\- Attend quand Pansy va apprendre ça !

Drago avait rejoint Blaise chez lui dans le but de se calmer après sa désignation forcée mais son meilleur ami l'énervait d'autant plus.

Blaise et Pansy s'était mariés l'année dernière, après trois ans de relation. Le couple avait emménagé dans une luxueuse demeure qui si elle n'était pas un manoir, ne comptait pas moins de cinq chambres et trois salles de bain.

Aujourd'hui, Pansy était partie rendre visite à ses parents. Elle le faisait le plus souvent seule car ces derniers n'appréciaient que moyennement leur gendre.

\- Viens, on descend. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Blaise invita Drago à le suivre au sous-sol. Celui-ci avait été aménagé en laboratoire de potions. Blaise y faisait des expériences dont il revendait les résultats au marché noir. Il ne le faisait pas pour l'argent mais par passion. C'est sa mère qui lui en avait donné le goût. Il l'avait toujours vue fabriquer des potions plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Mais la minutie dont elle faisait preuve pour mélanger les ingrédients, la mixture dans le chaudron qui changeait subitement d'odeur ou de couleur l'avaient fasciné dès son plus jeune âge. Il ne l'avait jamais montré mais il avait été flatté quand Slughorn l'avait invité à son club en sixième année. Il s'était alors vu créer une potion qui le rendrait célèbre même bien après sa mort.

Les deux hommes descendirent un escalier pour arriver dans une pièce sombre, remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des fioles et des boîtes, toutes étiquetées. Au milieu se trouvait une grande table recouverte d'une multitude de chaudrons de toutes tailles, et une odeur indéfinissable emplissait les lieux.

Blaise fouilla dans une armoire quelques instants puis se retourna pour montrer à Drago ce qu'il tenait précieusement dans ses mains. Drago resta brièvement interdit en voyant un œuf de la taille de celui d'une autruche, un œuf tricolore, strié de vert, de gris et d'orange.

\- Un œuf de chimère ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Et ouais, admire un peu la merveille, s'exclama fièrement Blaise en faisant passé l'œuf devant ses yeux.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, je t'assure, rit il

Il reposa délicatement l'œuf dans une boîte puis il la rangea dans une armoire qu'il ferma à l'aide d'un sort.

\- Ça, combiné à une potion de germination, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher ! Continua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Une potion de germination ? Ce n'est pas moi le spécialiste mais je te rappelle que c'est destiné aux plantes!

\- Oui je sais mais l'œuf a des propriétés qui peuvent augmenter sa puissance tout en l'adaptant à la biologie humaine.

\- Mec, tu risques gros là. Vendre des potions non homologuées, c'est une chose mais jouer avec la vie de Pansy, c'en est une autre, s'inquiéta Drago

\- Je sais ce que je fais, ok ?

\- Je sais que t'es un bon potioniste Blaise, mais là tu vas trop loin. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est sur la liste des marchandises interdites. Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais…

\- Non tu ne sais pas Drago ! Tu ne sais rien, s'énerva subitement le métis. C'est pas toi qui sèche ses larmes tous les soirs, c'est pas toi qui… Ça la bouffe, ça la ronge de l'intérieur. Je la vois chaque jour s'éteindre un peu plus. Elle est entrain de faire une putain de dépression et moi, je peux rien faire. Je peux rien sauf peut-être la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué, lui créer une potion. Et si cet œuf peut lui permettre d'être mère un jour, alors je dois tenter.

Lors de leur septième année, alors qu'ils étaient revenus de Poudlard pour passer Noël avec leur famille, Voldemort avait invité tous ses partisans à assister à une démonstration de ses talents. Drago, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient installés aux premières loges. Les garçons étaient curieux de voir ce qu'allait encore bien pouvoir leur montrer le Maître. Pansy les avait suivi mais elle n'aimait pas ce genre de spectacle qui lui donnait surtout envie de vomir.

Pansy était amoureuse de Drago. Drago le savait mais il savait aussi que Blaise aimait Pansy. Alors quand il en avait l'occasion, il invitait la jeune fille à se joindre à eux, pour Blaise, et elle venait toujours, pour Drago. Mais ce triangle amoureux prit fin ce jour-là.

Voldemort s'était tenu là au milieu de la salle, pointant sa baguette sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années tremblante.

\- Aujourd'hui, chers camarades, je vais vous prouver qu'on peut ôter une vie tout en la préservant, dit-il mystérieux. Cette traitresse à son sang porte un sorcier innocent qui n'a pas encore été perverti par ses renégats de parents. Et je vais sauver cet enfant !

La foule présente avait applaudi un Voldemort effrayant.

\- Mais cet enfant qui n'est encore qu'un embryon, va avoir besoin d'une mère. Qui dans cette salle est prête à porter la future génération de Mangemort ?

\- Moi Maître, s'était jetée Bellatrix à ses pieds

\- Non, tu es trop vieille. Il faut un corps jeune, dans la fleur de l'âge.

Il avait scruté son public puis son regard de serpent s'était arrêté sur Pansy.

\- Pansy Parkinson, viens donc ici, l'avait-il appelée doucereusement.

Pansy avait regardé Drago terrifiée, avant de s'avancer lentement.

\- Viens mon enfant, n'ait pas peur. Voila, viens à côté de moi. Tes parents ont jusqu'à présent peu contribué à ma gloire. Ton apport dans cette guerre sauvera l'honneur de ta famille.

Les Parkinson ne s'étaient pas ouvertement opposés à Voldemort mais ils s'en étaient éloignés autant que possible.

\- Grâce à ma magnificence, je vais transférer l'enfant de ce ventre infidèle à celui de Mademoiselle Parkinson.

\- Non, je vous en supplie. Ne faites pas ça, l'implora la femme enceinte en larmes.

\- Goyle, Avery ! Faite en sorte qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Les deux hommes avaient attrapé la femme, lui tenant chacun fermement une épaule. Leur maître avait alors levé sa baguette la pointant sur la future désenfantée qui se débattait telle une démente.

_\- Translato enim embryonis,_ avait crié Voldemort accompagnant sa parole d'un mouvement de baguette complexe.

Deux filets rosés étaient sortis du bout de bois rejoignant chacun le bas-ventre des deux femmes. Celles-ci avaient hurlé de douleur et un autre faisceau était apparu les reliant l'une à l'autre. Ce triangle lumineux était resté visible de longues secondes, avant de disparaître laissant deux corps évanouis.

_\- Avada Kedavra,_ avait terminé le mage noir se débarrassant ainsi de celle qui ne lui servait plus à rien.

Blaise et Drago avait assisté à la scène épouvantés et impuissants. Pansy avait été emmenée et ils ne l'avaient revue que trois jours après. L'implantation ne s'était pas bien passée. Le fœtus n'avait pas survécu et le sort avait fait de gros dégâts, rendant la matrice de Pansy stérile. Elle s'était alors murée dans un long silence. Seul Blaise à force de patiente et de détermination, poussé par son amour pour elle, avait réussi à l'en sortir.

Et si elle ne leurs en avait jamais voulu, ses parents, eux, tenaient encore Blaise et Drago pour responsable de la situation. C'était eux qui l'avait entraînée dans cette histoire, les privant du bonheur d'un jour être grands-parents.

.

\- C'est de notre faute tous ca, c'est de notre faute…, murmura Blaise en se laissant glisser sur le sol de son labo, totalement désemparé.

\- Allez viens, ce soir on sort !

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de boire pour oublier.

###

_Chère Hermione,_

_Voila cinq jours que je suis arrivé à Ottawa. La plupart du temps, je le passe dans les pubs. Je m'y pose pour étudier les livres dont Pline m'avait conseillé les références avant de partir. (Je suis actuellement en train de lire « Traité des entreprises à travers les âges ».) J'essaie de me fondre dans la masse pour m'imprégner de l'ambiance générale. Les gens ici semblent plus chaleureux qu'à Londres. C'est certainement pour cela qu'il m'y a fait commencer mon périple. _

_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Narcissa a-t-elle accepté ta demande ? J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement. _

_A bientôt, _

_Théodore_

_#_

Drago avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir une potion anti-gueule de bois. Il déboucha la petit flacon et avala son contenu cul sec. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une douche et ce serait comme si la soirée d'hier soir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Une fois fait, il se rendit jusqu'aux cuisines pour demander à ce qu'on lui prépare un petit-déjeuner. En chemin, il croisa sa mère.

\- Bonjour Drago ! Est-ce une heure convenable pour se lever ?

\- Bonjour Mère, la salua-t-il sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

\- Au fait, avez – vous trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Hermione ?

_Merde Granger ! _Il l'avait complètement oubliée, ce qui avait été le but de la beuverie d'hier en même temps.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il doit être quatorze heures. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Ca va, il n'était pas en retard.

\- Oui, Mère, je la vois fin de journée.

Enfin, il l'espérait parce qu'il n'était pas certain du tout qu'elle allait venir vu la manière dont elle était partie la veille.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi, affalé dans son lit, à lire un chapitre sur les œufs de chimère issus d'un vieux grimoire de potions trouvé dans la bibliothèque familiale. Blaise avait beau être sur de lui, il n'était pas très rassuré pour autant.

#

\- Tu es en retard ! Le sermonna Hermione qui attendait depuis vingt-minutes devant le Chaudron Baveur.

\- Ça va Granger, je me suis endormi sur un bouquin. Je suis sur que même toi, ça t'est déjà arrivé.

\- La moindre des politesses aurait été de t'excuser.

\- La politesse aurait voulu que tu ne fasses pas de remarque sur mon léger retard ! Et tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre devant comme une mendiante. Tu aurais très bien rentrer prendre un verre, le temps t'aurait semblé moins long.

\- Grrr, allez avance qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge et prirent place à une table près d'une fenêtre qui leur offrait la vue sur le Chemin de Travers. Ils commandèrent un jus de citrouille pour elle et un rhum groseilles pour lui. Hermione but une gorgée puis prit la parole.

\- Écoute, Malfoy, je te propose de faire une trêve. Si on est amené à se voir régulièrement, le mieux est de prendre sur nous, pas d'insulte, pas de provocation.

\- Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, Granger. Mais ok, je peux essayer de faire un effort, au moins pour avoir le plaisir de te voir ramer dans les eaux troubles du monde des Sang-pur.

\- On va peut-être commencer par fixer des dates, décida Hermione sans tenir compte de sa dernière remarque. Alors je te préviens, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé. La semaine, je bosse soit de 8h à 17h, soit de 18h à 8h. Je suis en congé tous les vendredis et un weekend sur deux. Mais le dimanche, je vais voir ma grand-mère, et le dernier samedi du mois, je le passe chez Harry. Et parfois…

\- Oui ça va, j'ai compris Madame la Ministre. Écoute, je te suggère qu'on fasse un planning, ce sera plus clair. Parce que moi non plus, contrairement, à ce que t'a laissé penser ma mère, je ne passe pas mes journées à ne rien faire.

Bon il n'avait que de rares obligations mais ça elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Lui demanda-t-il devant sa mine réjouie.

\- Non rien. Un planning, c'est très bien.

Elle avait toujours adoré les plannings. Déjà à Poudlard, elle avait un sens aigu de l'organisation, au grand dam de Ron et Harry. Rien que l'idée d'en faire un lui rendit le moment un peu moins pénible.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans un calme relatif à établir l'organisation des prochaines semaines.

\- Vu le temps que ca va me prendre, je devrais penser à me faire rémunérer.

\- Comme si tu en avais besoin, nota Hermione

\- Disons que si j'étais autonome financièrement, je ne serais pas obligé d'être assis à cette table, souligna-t-il d'un sourire hypocrite.

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à travailler ? Lui posa-t-elle la question sérieusement,

\- Alors première leçon sur la Haute Société Sorcière Granger, les nobles ne travaillent jamais, ils gèrent les affaires familiales, ils vivent de leurs rentes. Et encore, bien souvent la gestion des affaires est confiée à des conseillers grassement payés.

Quand il avait eu huit ans, il avait annoncé à son père que plus tard, il serait joueur de Quidditch. Lucius lui avait alors dit «_Un Malfoy ne travaille jamais ! »_ Et il lui avait fait un long discours sur le déshonneur qu'il jetterait sur la famille s'il montrait au monde sorcier qu'il avait besoin d'argent.

\- Oui mais si tu avais le choix, il n'y a pas un métier qui t'aurait attiré ? Le questionna Hermione.

Il lui était difficile d'imaginer ne pas travailler, pas parce qu'elle ne roulait pas littéralement sur l'or comme lui mais parce qu'elle aimait profondément ça. Et si elle n'était pas devenue guérisseuse, elle serait devenue enseignante ou libraire ou même Auror comme Ron et Harry. Elle voyait tellement de possibilités.

\- A Poudlard, j'étais passionné d'arithmancie alors je pense que j'aurais pu devenir briseurs de sorts, finit-il par dire après quelques de secondes de réflexions. Mais peu importe puisque la question ne se pose pas.

\- Très bon choix pourtant, soutint Hermione dont l'arithmancie avait toujours été la matière préférée. Par contre, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi ta mère a l'air de te reprocher de lambiner si en fait tu n'as pas le droit de travailler.

\- Déjà, je ne _lambine_ pas. Mais mes parents voudraient que je m'implique plus dans la vie mondaine. Il faut se montrer pour exister, deuxième règle Granger. Bon l'interrogatoire est terminé, je peux finir mon verre tranquille ?

Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait alors et pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas participer davantage aux mondanités mais elle se tut. La curiosité est une bien plus grande qualité dans les études et le travail que dans la vie privée. Et ils avaient fait pas mal de progrès aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher.

\- Tu vois, il n'était pas si difficile de discuter sans s'aboyer dessus, remarqua Hermione.

\- Oui bon n'y prend pas trop goût non plus. Il ne faudrait pas que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi, dit-il de son air narquois

\- Non, ca, ca ne risque pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Porte close

Comme chaque matin, Théo se promenait dans une des rues commerçantes de la ville. Il marchait en direction d'un vieux bâtiment portant l'enseigne « Papyrus ». Il avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre à l'heure où les employés de l'entreprise, bientôt _son_ entreprise, commençaient à arriver, espérant y glaner l'une ou l'autre information utile. Mais aujourd'hui, comme bien souvent, à part le nom de l'un ou l autre, il n'apprit pas grand-chose.

Après sa ballade matinale, il retourna dans la petite chambre qu'il louait depuis son arrivée. Son père avait fait aménager un des bureaux de l'entreprise en petit studio pour quand il se rendait à Ottawa pour plusieurs jours. Malheureusement, Théo ne pouvait en profiter tant que le conseil d'administration n'avait pas donné son accord. En attendant, il devait se contenter de loger dans une petite auberge du quartier sorcier de la ville.

Théo s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrières la nuque. Il avait terminé ses lectures et commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Il attendait avec impatience la venue de Pline Allimon pour pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de concret.

La veille, il avait reçu une lettre d'Hermione. Il avait été content d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il avait été un peu surpris cependant d'apprendre que Drago était leur témoin. Narcissa devait sûrement encore être derrière tout ça, car il savait que ni Hermione, ni Drago n'auraient choisi cette option de leur plein gré. Il espérait pour Hermione que Malfoy ne lui ferait pas trop de misères.

Certains jours, il s'en voulait de l'avoir embarquée dans cette histoire. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne le regrettait pas. Il était égoïste, il le savait. Mais tout était tellement plus simple ainsi. Et puis la condition qu'il lui offrait n'était pas si déplaisante.

###

\- Guérisseur Smethwyck, appela Hemione, je prends ma pause de midi maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Vous n'êtes plus stagiaire Mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes libre de prendre votre pause quand il est l'heure, lui répondit son chef de service. Je sais que vous avez pris l'habitude d'aider les infirmières dans la distribution des repas mais elles se débrouilleront bien sans vous.

Hermione le remercia, passa rapidement par la cantine puis fila à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle y avait rendez-vous avec Drago Malfoy. Elle l'aperçut qui l'attendait déjà accoudé au comptoir d'accueil. En s'approchant, elle vit qu'il était surtout en train de faire du charme à la secrétaire, une jolie blonde aux yeux verts.

\- Hum hum, fit Hermione une fois derrière lui.

Elle le vit glisser un petit morceau de parchemin vers la jeune femme qui battait des cils puis il se retourna lentement.

\- C'est bon Granger, on peut y aller.

\- Tiens, je ne savais pas si tu avais mangé, alors je t'ai pris un sandwich.

\- Qui a été fait dans cet hôpital ? Non merci, je ne touche pas à ça !

\- Tant pis pour toi, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Hermione mangeait son sandwich tout en arpentant les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste en compagnie de Drago.

\- Voilà c'est là, montra Hermione une fois arrivés devant une salle d'attente où patientaient majoritairement des femmes enceintes.

Ils prirent place sur deux chaises libres, côte à côte. Drago feuilleta un magazine qui traînait là, tandis qu'Hermione remuait sur sa chaise.

\- T'as fini de gigoter comme ca ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce palpitant numéro de Sorcière-Hebdo.

\- Ho mon dieu, ce moment est tellement gênant. Je suis en train d'attendre le gynécomage avec Drago Malfoy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres, se targua-t-il alors qu'elle devenait écarlate.

\- Non mais il est hors de question que tu rentres là dedans avec moi ! N'y pense même pas ! Je passe l'examen _seule, _et seulement quand ce sera fini, tu pourras venir chercher ton attestation. Je ne vois déjà pas pourquoi tu dois être là, ça ne fait même pas partie des rites ancestraux !

\- Les rituels, la clause, même combat Granger !

Il s'amusait de la voir aussi mal à l'aise. La voir rougir avait quelque chose de plaisant.

\- Une de mes collègues m'a raconté qu'un jour, une femme a perdu les eaux ici en plein milieu de la salle d'attente, expliqua Hermione. Le couple assis à côté en avait plein leurs chaussures.

\- Ecœurant, fit Drago la mine dégoûtée. Tu essayes vraiment de me décourager de rester. Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? As-tu peur que je découvre que Weasley t'a quittée parce que tu ne pouvais pas lui offrir une fournée de petits roux ?

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réplique mais elle ne dit rien. Il vit alors ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

\- C'est bon Granger, ne sois pas si susceptible! Je n'ai aucun doute sur la productivité de tes ovaires !

\- Ron m'a quittée parce que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une femme ne veuille pas d'enfant, surtout quand il voyait l'état dans lequel se trouvait Pansy parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. Puis dans son monde, la procréation était plus une obligation qu'un choix.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais à l'époque, cela faisait six mois qu'on sortait ensemble. On se voyait peu parce qu'il suivait sa formation d'Auror et moi j'étais à Poudlard. A Noël, il m'a demandé en mariage. Il voulait qu'après mes Aspics, on se marie et fonde une famille. Je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas prête, il l'a mal pris et a rompu.

\- J'ai toujours dit que ce type était un abruti.

\- Ce n'est pas un abruti, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Il était juste perdu et malheureux. Il cherchait à créer sa propre famille quand la sienne venait s'effondrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça !

La mort de Fred les avait tous affectés. Et Ron s'était accroché à Hermione comme à une bouée. Elle avait été sa seule lumière au milieu de tout ce chagrin. Quand elle avait refusé sa demande, il s'était senti abandonné et humilié. Il lui avait dit que s'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes projets d'avenir, cela ne servait à rien de continuer. Hermione avait passé ses vacances à pleurer. Elle aimait Ron mais elle voulait poursuivre des études et vivre comme une jeune fille normale maintenant que la guerre était finie. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager à dix-huit ans dans une vie de mère et d'épouse.

\- Du coup, reprit Drago, il ne comprend pas que tu épouses Théo que tu n'aimes même pas, alors que tu l'as rejeté lui. Et solidarité familiale oblige, voilà comment je me retrouve collé à toi !

\- C'est un peu l'idée, oui.

\- Super !

\- Et toi, qui a l'air d'avoir une vie sexuelle trépidante, es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir une fournée, comme tu dis, de petits blonds dispersés un peu partout dans le Londres sorcier ? Rit-elle détournant ainsi la conversation pour ne plus penser à ce moment douloureux de sa vie.

\- Haha très drôle. Je prends mes précautions, merci de t'en soucier Granger !

\- Pourquoi ça ne te plairait pas d'être père ?

\- Si bien sûr, un jour mais là je profite de la vie, enfin quand je ne suis pas entrain de supporter une agaçante petite Griffondor bien trop curieuse.

\- Pas de future Madame Malfoy en vue ?

\- Granger, menaça Drago lui signifiant qu'il en avait assez de ses questions.

\- Ça va, c'est bon je me tais. J'en peux rien, je parle toujours trop quand je suis stressée.

\- Pas que quand tu es stressée, laisse-moi te le dire.

\- Tu peux bien parler ! T'es une vrai pipelette quand tu t'y mets !

\- Moi, je suis une …

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? Les interrompit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, en blouse verte qui venait d'apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte se trouvant devant eux.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- C'est à votre tour, suivez-moi.

Hermione accompagna la gynécomage dans son bureau mais avant elle jeta un dernier regard à Drago le sommant de rester assis.

L'ex-Serpentard retourna à la lecture de son article « Comment séduire un sorcier en dix leçons », en se demandant qui pouvait bien lire un tel ramassis de conneries. Il ne releva la tête qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? Nous avons terminé, vous pouvez venir.

Drago suivit la gynécomage dans son cabinet, impatient de retrouver une Hermione le rouge aux joues.

Il prit place à côté d'Hermione tandis que la gynécomage s'installait à son bureau. La brune tirait une drôle de tête, si bien que Drago pensa un instant que son rôle de témoin allait s'arrêter là, ce qui soit dit en passant l'aurait bien arrangé.

\- Mademoiselle Granger m'a exposé la situation et je vous confirme que tout fonctionne correctement. Il n'y a, à priori, aucune raison médicale pour qu'elle ne puisse pas concevoir un enfant lorsqu'elle le désirera. Dois-je vous faire une confirmation écrite ?

\- Oui, il faut une attestation pour l'exécutrice testamentaire.

La gynécomage rédigea le document et Drago en profita pour jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle semblait ailleurs.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, clama Drago une fois sortis l'attestation de fertilité en main.

Ils quittèrent le service d'obstétrique et parcoururent les couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie. Drago observa Hermione qui restait bien silencieuse.

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle avait été soulagée que tout soit normal mais une infime part d'elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Si elle n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfant, le mariage n'aurait pas eu lieu, et ca sans qu'elle n'en soit réellement responsable. Une part d'elle avait espéré une porte de sortie.

Et maintenant que cette porte restait fermée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait que le jour où elle voudrait un enfant, elle devrait l'avoir avec Théo. Elle était persuadée qu'il ferait un bon père mais elle ne se voyait pas partager des rapports intimes avec lui. Ce serait trop bizarre, un peu comme faire l'amour avec Harry. Elle avait l'impression d'une relation contre-nature. Rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait des frissons.

Est-ce que les sorciers procédaient à des inséminations artificielles comme les moldus ? La gynécologie n'était pas sa spécialité, il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne.

\- Granger ? Ho Granger, je te parle !

\- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu. Tu disais ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

\- Ma pause va être finie, je dois rejoindre mon service.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas savoir retourner travailler parce que là, tu as l'air bizarre. Elle ne t'a pas détecté un cancer du sein ou quelque chose comme ca au moins ? Ou alors c'est le sandwich ? Je savais que rien de comestible ne pouvait sortir de cet hôpital.

\- Drago Malfoy qui s'inquiète pour moi, comme c'est mignon, se moqua Hermione.

\- N'importe quoi ! Allez, vas-y avant que je t'assomme.

* * *

NdA: Un chapitre un peu plus court mais la suite arrive prochainement avec un petit voyage en Australie.

Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre :)

Et un grand merci à Flapotte, ma plus grande revieuweuse :D Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires détaillés à chaque chapitre!


	9. L' Australie (1ère partie)

Chapitre 9 : l'Australie (1ere Partie)

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre une bande d'adolescents rire au éclat. Elle aurait tant aimé revenir à cet état d'insouciance où sa seule préoccupation était de faire ses devoirs et traîner avec ses amis. Et en même temps, cette période avait-elle seulement déjà existée? Sa vie semblait vouée à ne jamais être simple.

\- Hermignonne, il y a un beau blond qui t'attend dans le salon.

\- Luna, c'est Malfoy !

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Dis lui, que j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Trousse de toilette, robe, gilet, sous-vêtements, maillot, c'est bon tout y était.

Elle rejoignit ensuite le salon et eu envie de rire en voyant Luna monologuer devant un Malfoy suffisant.

\- Ha Granger, enfin ! S'écria Drago qui semblait soulagé de la voir arriver.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Luna. Je vais voir Neuville. On va chercher des Branchiflores dans le lac de Poudlard. Au revoir Hermignonne, au revoir Drago, amusez-vous bien.

Drago regarda avec des yeux ronds la blonde quitter l'appartement vêtue d'un maillot de bain baigneur ligné jaune et blanc, avec par-dessus une bouée orange en forme de canard.

\- Cette fille est complètement allumée !

\- C'est Luna… constata simplement Hermione qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien depuis qu'elle vivait avec l'ex-Serdaigle. On ne part que deux jours, tu sais ? S'amusa-t-elle en voyant la grosse valise que Drago avait emmenée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as rien à te mettre que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

\- Dis celui qui met toujours le même costume. D'ailleurs, c'est écrit dans le code d'honneur des Sepentards ou quoi ? _De noir seulement, tu te vêtiras ! _

Elle avait déjà remarqué que Théo ne s'habillait que de vêtements sombres, et la même règle semblait s'appliquer à Malfoy.

\- Oui, c'est écrit à côté de la règle _Les filles agaçantes, tu avadakedavriseras ! _

\- Hou, j'ai peur !

\- Tu reconnais donc que tu es agaçante.

Hermione consulta sa montre, plus qu'une minute.

\- Prêt pour découvrir l'Australie ? Dit-elle en lui tendant une cuillère en bois servant de Portoloin.

\- Ouais, coincé deux jours à l'autre bout du monde avec toi, je suis tellement impatient, ironisa Drago en posant son index sur l'objet qui allait les emmener à quinze mille kilomètres de Londres.

Ils furent happés dans un tourbillon et atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard dans une ruelle déserte du nord de l'Australie. C'était la saison sèche en ce début du mois d'août, et la température était agréable. Hermione était heureuse de retrouver ce pays qui faisait remonter en elle tout un tas de souvenirs et d'émotions.

Drago suivait Hermione dans les rues de la ville. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage. Des collines verdoyantes se dressaient derrière des immeubles et bâtiments de style colonial. Et des bruits d'eau lui laissait supposer que la mer n'était pas loin.

\- Voilà, on est arrivé. Essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer, l'intima Hermione qui venait de s'arrêter devant une immense tour de verre moderne.

\- Un hôtel moldu, sérieusement?! Je savais que j'aurais du me méfier quand tu m'as dit « J'ai l'habitude, je m'occupe de tout ! », l'imita-t-il d'une petite voix nasillarde.

\- Hé je ne parle pas comme ça ! Il n'y a pas de ville sorcière par ici, alors…

\- Et au pire, tes parents ne pouvaient pas nous accueillir chez eux ? Tu es leur fille quand même ! Je comprends mieux ton manque de politesse, ça doit être un truc moldu. Aïe ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé ?!

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? Et non, ils ne pouvaient pas nous accueillir chez eux. Tout le monde ne vit pas dans un manoir. Et puis, quand ils ont emménagé ici, ils n'étaient pas sensé avoir d'enfant, rappela-t-elle amèrement.

Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'après la sixième, dans le but de protéger ses parents de Voldemort, elle s'était effacée de leur mémoire, tout en leur donnant l'envie d'aller s'installer en Australie.

Il avait fallu près d'un an après la guerre pour qu'elle trouve le courage d'aller les rechercher. Harry avait terminé la rénovation du square Grimmaurd et lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui « comme au bon vieux temps». Il voulait revoir du monde et Hermione savait ce que cela signifiait : il allait mieux. En le voyant ainsi relever la tête, elle s'était dit qu'il était temps pour elle aussi d'aller de l'avant. Et pour ça, elle avait du mettre ses peurs de côté. Elle avait eu peur que ses parents lui en veuillent et la rejettent, et plus peur encore que le contre-sort ne fonctionne pas et qu'ils l'oublient à jamais. Elle en avait longuement discuté avec Harry et Ginny qui l'avaient convaincue qu'une mère ne repousserait jamais son enfant parce qu'il avait voulu les mettre en sécurité.

Elle s'était alors lancé à leurs cherche. Et ce n'avait pas été facile. Si elle savait qu'ils habitaient en Australie, elle ne savait pas où exactement. Et le pays était bien trop vaste pour qu'elle s'y rende à l'aveugle et y écume tous les cabinets de dentistes existants. Elle avait enquêté auprès de leurs anciens voisins et collègues, sans succès. Elle s'était aussi rendue dans un cybercafé moldu pour faire des cherches sur Internet mais rien, aucune trace.

C'est finalement Ron à qui elle n'avait plus parlé depuis des mois, qui lui permit d'avancer. Il ne savait pas comment rompre le silence qui s'était instauré entre Hermione et lui, et ayant eu connaissances de la situation par Harry, il y avait vu là l'occasion rêvée. Il avait littéralement harcelé son frère Percy qui travaillait au Département de la coopération magique internationale pour qu'il l'aide. Et après quelques Beuglantes de Molly, le troisième fils Weasley avait accepté d'intervenir. Il avait contacté le Ministre de la magie australien qui lui-même avait contacté le Premier Ministre australien moldu. Deux semaines plus tard, Ron se rendait chez Harry.

\- Ron ? S'était étonnée Hermione en le voyant entrer dans le salon sachant qu'elle y était.

\- Hermionejesuisdesoléjenesuisquunimbecile, avait baragouiné le roux cramoisi si rapidement qu'Hermione n'avait rien compris.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Avait demandé Hermione réprimant un sourire, se doutant que son ex-petit ami était venu faire un pas vers elle.

\- Rho et puis zut, tiens, avait fait Ron en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Hermione avait déplié le bout de papier et l'avait fixé longuement.

_**Cairns Orthodontics**_

_445, Draper Street _

_4870 Cairns (Queensland) _

\- C'est l'adresse de leur cab…

\- Merci Ron, infiniment, l'avait coupé Hermione en lui sautant au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait été émue de découvrir l'adresse mais aussi du geste de Ron. Ils ne formeraient surement plus jamais un couple mais retrouver son meilleur ami lui faisait tellement du bien.

La semaine suivante, elle s'était alors rendue en Australie avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle avait failli faire demi-tour, une fois arrivée devant l'immeuble où travaillaient ses parents. Mais Ginny lui avait pris la main et l'avait entraînée à l'intérieur. A peine Hermione avait-elle aperçu sa mère sortir d'un bureau qu'elle avait fondu en larmes. Les Granger n'avaient évidement pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Et les quatre sorciers avaient dû ruser pour qu'ils acceptent de leurs parler.

Une fois seuls, Hermione leurs avait lancé le contre-sort leurs rendant la mémoire. Ils étaient restés confus de longues minutes sous l'effet de leur réminiscence. Mais la magie n'est pas infaillible, surtout quand elle touche le cerveau humain. Et encore aujourd'hui, ils leurs arrivaient de se sentir perdus, leurs souvenirs de leur ancienne vie se mêlant aux souvenirs falsifiés. C'est pourquoi Hermione emportait toujours une Pensine quand elle leurs rendait visite. Elle leurs montrait ses propres souvenirs pour leurs permettre de clarifier certains événements de leur passé commun.

Les jours suivant, Harry, Ron et Ginny les avaient laisser en famille, en profitant pour visiter le coin. Les parents d'Hermione avaient annulé leurs rendez-vous de la semaine, et Hermione avait passé des heures à leurs raconter ses aventures et à leurs expliquer son choix de les avoir tenus à l'écart.

Si les Granger avaient semblé comprendre la décision de leur fille, ils aimaient leur vie à Cairns et n'avaient pas souhaité revenir en Angleterre. Hermione allait les voir de temps en temps, principalement pour les fêtes de fin d'années et les anniversaires.

.

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux, non sans les grognements de protestation du blond. Hermione se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait un réceptionniste, un homme au physique stéréotypée de surfeur australien mais habillé en costume-cravate.

\- Bonjour, j'ai réservé deux chambres au nom de Granger.

\- Attendez un instant, leurs demanda l'homme en vérifiant dans son ordinateur. Oui, voila chambres 218 et 219.

Il leurs donna les clés, un plan de l'hôtel ainsi que de la documentation sur la ville et ses alentours.

\- Bon séjour parmi nous ! Leur souhaita le réceptionniste soutenu d'un grand sourire commercial.

Hermione traversa le hall d'entrée, Drago sur ses pas. Ils prirent un long couloir puis un autre puis encore un autre. L'établissement était gigantesque et Drago se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Ils passèrent devant ce qu'il lui sembla être un restaurant puis ils montèrent dans un ascenseur qui les amena à nouveau sur un couloir deux étages plus haut.

\- 216, 217, 218-219 voilà c'est là! Je te laisse t'installer et on se retrouve en bas dans dix minutes ?

\- On ne peut pas se retrouver ici plutôt ? Demanda Drago qui n'était pas sûr de pourvoir retourner jusqu'à l'accueil tout seul.

Hermione le regarda d'un air moqueur et entra dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la suite présidentielle; malgré tout, la chambre était magnifique. Un grand lit double dominait la pièce aux tons sobres mais la seule chose qu'on voyait était l'énorme baies vitrée qui donnait vue sur la mer bleue azur. Hermione admira quelques minutes le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle puis partit explorer la salle de bain. Tout dans cet hôtel respirait le luxe et la modernité. Hermione ne logeait pas dans celui-là habituellement mais sachant qu'elle venait cette fois avec Drago, elle avait choisi un des plus prestigieux de la ville.

Elle posa ensuite son sac sur le lit et retourna sur la pallier où elle retrouva Drago.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils se redirigeaient vers l'ascenseur pour descendre.

\- Ouais, c'est pas trop mal.

\- Pas trop mal, tu te moques de moi ? Rien que la vue vaut son pesant de Gallions. Sans sortir de l'hôtel, tu peux aller au restaurant, à la piscine, au spa et même à la salle de sport !

\- C'est vrai, on est sûrement mieux ici que chez tes parents. D'ailleurs on est sensé les retrouver à quelle heure ?

\- Pas avant cet après-midi, ça nous laisse le temps de visiter un peu.

\- Je ne compte pas passer tout mon temps libre collé à tes basques, Granger.

\- Ok, ben reste tout seul ! Se vexa Hermione. On se retrouve ici à quatorze heures. Et pas de magie, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le Groupe d'intervention du Code du Secret magique australien sur le dos !

Drago la vit quitter l'hôtel aussi vite qu'elle venait de s'énerver. Halala qu'est-ce qu'elle était susceptible quand même. Mais il faisait soudain moins le fier maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul au milieu de tous ces Moldus. Il n'allait pas se risquer à sortir, et décida d'aller profiter des infrastructures que proposait l'hôtel. Mais d'abord, retrouver son chemin…

Hermione, de son côté, avait suivi le programme qu'elle s'était imaginée faire avec Drago. Elle avait été déçue qu'il ne vienne pas, elle qui se faisait une joie de lui faire découvrir cette magnifique ville qu'elle avait elle-même découverte, il y a quatre ans. Elle s'était promenée dans les Jardins botaniques puis était allée se baigner à l'Esplanade Lagoon, un bassin d'eau salée qui avait été créé au cœur de la ville. Elle avait ensuite été manger au port une assiette de fruits de mer, avant de rejoindre Drago à l'hôtel.

#

\- C'est bon, tu as fini de râler ?

\- Je ne râle pas. Tu as juste raté une super visite.

\- À part ça, tu ne râles pas.

\- Bon, c'est là, indiqua Hermione. Tu me laisses faire, ok ? Mais parents ne signeront jamais s'ils savent que c'est un mariage arrangé. Je parle et toi tu te tais ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle inspira une bonne fois et appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement de ses parents.

_\- Oui ? _Parla une voix dans l'interphone

\- Maman c'est moi.

_\- Ho Hermione, j'ouvre toute suite ! _

Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et Hermione poussa la porte d'entrée principale. Les Granger qui vivaient au rez-de-chaussée d'un petit immeuble non loin de leur cabinet, étaient sortis sur le pas de leur porte pour les accueillir. Madame Granger arborait les mêmes boucles hirsutes que sa fille, tandis que Monsieur Granger, un homme grand et mince, lui avait visiblement légué ses grands yeux marrons.

Hermione serra longuement ses parents dans ses bras.

\- Vous m'avez manqués !

\- Hum, toussota Drago derrière elle pour rappeler sa présence.

\- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Drago Malfoy, un… ami, dit-elle hésitante en se retournant vers ce dernier.

Heureusement Hermione n'avait jamais parler de Malfoy à ses parents. S'ils étaient fières de leur fille, ils avaient toujours été un peu réticent à l'idée de la laisser seule dans ce monde inconnu. Si elle leurs avait dit qu'en plus, certains lui cherchaient des noises parce qu'elle avait des parents non-sorciers, ils ne l'auraient certainement pas laissée retourner à Poudlard. Elle ne s'était jamais privée de leurs parler des cours mais elle s'était bien souvent abstenue de leurs raconter ce qu'il se passait en dehors.

\- Madame, enchanté ! Monsieur Granger, salua Drago en serrant la main du père d'Hermione.

\- Un _ami_, hein, fit Madame Granger à l'oreille de sa fille alors qu'ils quittèrent le hall d'entrée pour se diriger vers le séjour.

\- Oui Maman, un ami.

\- Venez, installez-vous, les invita Monsieur Granger.

Drago prit place à coté d'Hermione dans un des canapé du salon. Il essayait de rester poli mais son regard se posait dans tous les coins de l'appartement. Si la décoration était typiquement anglaise, des objets inconnus étaient placés un peu partout, comme cette grande boîte noire, semblable à celle qui trônait sur un meuble de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il s'abstenait aussi de faire un commentaire sur la taille de l'habitation qu'il trouvait minuscule. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione les avait emmenés à l'hôtel.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai fait du thé glacé.

\- Oui c'est parfait, merci Madame Granger.

\- Ho, appelez-moi Elisabeth !

\- Comment vas-tu mon poussin ? Questionna le père d'Hermione

\- Enfin Charles, pas devant son _ami_, le reprit son épouse tout en servant ses invités.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Avec les vacances, il y a plus de boulot à l'hôpital mais je m'y plais toujours autant donc ça va.

\- Et vous Drago, vous êtes aussi médecin ? Demanda Elisabeth.

\- Non en fait, je m'occupe d'une association pour les victimes de la guerre.

\- Ha vous êtes dans le caritatif, admira la mère d'Hermione.

Hermione pouffa ce qui lui valu un coup de coude discret du blond assis à ses côtés. Drago Malfoy dans le caritatif ! Et il avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle tant qu'on y était.

\- Hermione nous présente rarement des _amis_. A part Harold et Ronny, on n'a jamais vu personne.

\- Ron et Harry, Maman.

\- Oui, et bien aussi gentils soient-ils, aucun n'a votre prestance, Drago.

\- Monica, tu vas finir par le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Elisabeth, remarqua tout bas Drago à Hermione

\- Ici, ils s'appellent Wendell et Monica Wilkins, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Et l'Australie vous plaît Drago ? Avez-vous eu l'occasion de faire un tour aux Jardins botaniques ?

\- Non pas encore, j'attends que votre fille m'y emmène, émit Drago sous le regard outré d'Hermione.

\- Oui, vous ne devez pas rater ca, c'est très beau à cette période de l'année.

\- Et vous, comment allez vous ? Tout se passe bien au cabinet ? Demanda Hermione

\- Ho nous, tu sais, la routine. Ha oui, tu vois Emily, la secretaire de ton père? Elle a accouché il y a trois semaines d'une petite fille. Elle est adorable.

\- Adorable peut-être mais du coup, on a du lui trouver une remplaçante, et c'est pas une flèche, se plaignit le père d'Hermione.

\- Toujours à voir le négatif! Et toi, ma cherie, tu es venue nous voir, uniquement pour nous présenter ton _ami _? Demanda Madame Granger en lançant une œillade suggestive à sa fille. Tu ne viens jamais à cette période d'habitude. Bien qu'on en soit très heureux, ne te méprend pas.

\- Non, si je suis venue c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Elle ne savait pas trop comment leurs dévoiler ca. Elle s'était préparée pourtant mais là les mots ne sortaient pas. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple sans ce fichu rituel.

\- On t'écoute mon poussin. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Demanda Monsieur Granger devant l'air grave de sa fille

\- Non, je vais bien. C'est juste que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et je…je vais me marier.

\- Ha j'en étais sûr ! Vous êtes bien trop beau pour n'être qu'un ami, se réjouit Elisabeth en adressant un clin d'œil à Drago.

\- Je ne vais pas me marier avec Malfoy, Maman!

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Madame Granger déçue.

\- Je vais épouser Théodore Nott.

\- Qui c'est celui-là ?

\- Un ami, enfin non. Enfin si, son père était patient dans mon service, on a sympathisé puis de fil en aiguille, voilà on va se marier.

Drago s'amusait de voir comment Hermione pataugeait. Il voyait bien qu'elle était prise dans un dilemme. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à ses parents mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leurs dire la vérité.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, tu nous ramènes ce charmant garçon si c'est pour nous annoncer que tu vas en épouser un autre, nota Elisabeth perplexe. Et pourquoi ce Théodore n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Théo est en voyage d'affaires, il n'a pas pu m'accompagner. Et comme Drago est le témoin de notre mariage, il est venu avec moi pour demander la bénédiction de papa. Chez les sorciers, un mariage ne peut se faire sans le consentement du père de la future épouse.

\- Hé bien, ce mariage ne se fera pas alors ! Déclara Charles Granger en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Papa…

\- Non Hermione, clama-t-il en tournant en rond dans la pièce. On ne te voit quasi jamais et là tu débarques avec un inconnu pour nous annoncer que tu vas te marier avec un autre inconnu qui ne se donne même pas la peine de venir rencontrer ses beaux-parents pour leurs demander la main de leur fille unique. Alors si j'ai mon mot à dire pour une fois, ce sera non !

\- Monsieur Granger, on peut peut-être en discuter posément ?

\- Drago a raison Charles. Allez, assieds-toi, l'incita calmement son épouse.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ces sorciers nous ont déjà pris assez comme ca, s'énerva-t-il à l'attention de sa femme. Notre fille, nos vies, nos souvenirs, et ca sans jamais nous demander notre avis ?! Sais-tu, s'adressa-t-il maintenant à Hermione, que ta mère vois régulièrement un psychologue parce elle a des crises d'angoisse ? Elle angoisse qu'on lui pose des questions sur sa vie à Londres parce elle ne sait jamais si ce qu'elle va dire sera réel ou le fruit de son imagination, elle angoisse de se tromper de nom quand elle se présente aux patients, elle a des insomnies parce qu'elle a peur de s'endormir et d'avoir à nouveau tout oublier à son réveil. Ce _monde_ _magique _a détruit notre famille ! Et s'il me reste un minimum de contrôle sur toi Hermione, je le prends, pour que ce monde ne te détruise pas toi aussi. Parce qu'un homme qui n'a même pas un peu de temps à te consacrer dans un moment aussi important, c'est un homme qui ne te rendra pas heureuse.

Hermione sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle était bouleversée par les révélations de son père. Elle connaissait leurs problèmes de mémoire mais jamais, elle n'avait imaginé à quel point la magie avait impacté défavorablement leur vie. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer tant la culpabilité l'envahissait.

\- Je… je suis désolée.

Elle rattrapa la main de Malfoy et transplana aussitôt.

.

Drago tenta de garder l'équilibre en atterrissant dans ce qu'il supposa être là chambre d'hôtel d'Hermione. Il sentit qu'elle lui lâchait la main qu'elle avait attrapée quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais aussi vite, elle vint se blottir contre lui, éclatant en sanglot. Il était un peu mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité. Mais il finit malgré lui par passer un bras autour de ses épaules. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris quelqu'un dans ses bras, c'était sa mère, et il avait cinq ans. Il avait évidement touché des femmes depuis, beaucoup même, mais jamais il n'avait été question de réconfort ou de tendresse.

Finalement ce n'était pas si inconfortable. Par contre, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors il ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se calme et qu'il la sente s'écarter subitement comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Je dois être ridicule, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, je te rassure, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Non, attend! Je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule…

Il réfléchit un instant, hésitant face à ces deux grands yeux noisettes humides et suppliants qui le regardaient.

\- Ok mais c'est uniquement parce que je commence vraiment à avoir faim et que je n'ai pas d'argent moldu, feignit-il

\- Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée ? S'étonna Hermione tout en cherchant un mouchoir dans son sac.

\- Pas grand-chose, effectivement.

\- Si tu m'avais suivi tantôt, ce ne serait pas arrivé ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé utiliser la magie, ce ne serait pas arrivé ! Répondit Drago qui préférait la voir comme ca.

\- Allez c'est bon, je t'emmène goûter.

.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour se rendre dans le centre ville. Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse et Hermione demanda au serveur de leurs apporter deux sodas et deux desserts du jour. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vint leurs servir deux cupcakes noyés de glaçage chocolat/Végémite, une spécialité locale. Hermione entama son gâteau la première puis regarda Drago manger le sien.

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Dit-il après avoir avalé une bouchée.

Hermione explosa de rire.

\- Tu as raison, c'est immonde !

\- Granger, c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse choisir l'endroit où on mange !

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout, l'entendre rire était tout aussi plaisant que la voir rougir, et au moins elle ne pleurait plus.

\- Les Australiens ne sont pas doués pour les pâtisseries, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais si tu étais venu avec moi ce midi, tu aurais mangé les meilleurs fruits de mer que tu n'aies jamais goûté !

\- Ça y est, c'est reparti, s'exclama Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute façon, tu ne connais rien ici et tu es sans le sous alors tu seras bien obligé de me suivre ! Dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

Ils sirotèrent néanmoins leur soda, boisson que Drago semblait apprécier. Hermione ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement du soleil qui caressait son visage.

\- Je pense que tu devrais écrire à Théo, émis soudain Drago interrompant le moment de plénitude de sa voisine. On pourrait trouver un moment pour revenir ici tous les trois. Si ton père le voit, il…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. S'il te plaît, pas aujourd'hui.

Hermione sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Et Drago vit à nouveau une lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

\- Bon, tu n'avais pas une ville à me faire visiter ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Non, je dis ca seulement pour te faire parler. Oui, sérieusement !

\- Pour la ville, c'était ce matin mais j'ai quelque chose de bien mieux à te montrer !

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de malice et d'excitation.

.

\- Le port ? Si j'avais envie de sentir le poisson Granger, je serais resté avec Loufoca.

\- Quel rabat joie ! Attend-moi ici.

Hermione le planta près d'un catamaran pour se diriger vers un embarcadère. Il la vit discuter un instant avec un vieille homme puis revenir désappointée.

\- On a loupé le départ du dernier bateau. Je voulais t'emmener voir la Grande Barrière de Corail, avoua-t-elle déçue.

C'est bon, fait pas cette tête, on reviendra demain. Puis, je n'ai toujours rien mangé et quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on trouvait de très bons fruits de mer par ici, fit il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione lui montra une péniche un peu plus loin qui faisait office de restaurant. Cette fois-ci c'était une valeur sûre. Ses parents l'y avait emmenée la première fois lors de leurs retrouvailles et depuis elle ne manquait pas d'y venir manger au moins une fois à chacune de ses visites.

Ils passèrent la passerelle donnant accès au restaurant flottant et furent accueilli par une serveuse au physique avantageux, qui les installa sur le pont. Elle les laissa consulter la carte puis revint prendre leur commande.

\- Vous avez choisi ?

\- Je vais prendre les coquilles Saint-Jacques. Je te les recommande, conseilla Hermione à Malfoy.

\- Je prendrai les huîtres alors ! Indiqua Drago à la serveuse.

\- Et une bouteille de Shiraz, s'il vous plait, rajouta la brune.

Le cadre était idyllique. Hermione avait beau y être venue pas plus tard que ce midi, elle appréciait toujours autant le tableau: les bateaux, la mer, le soleil qui commençait à redescendre offrant un panel de couleurs orangées.

\- Voici vos plats, fit la serveuse en déposant leur assiette, puis la bouteille de vin. Et mon numéro pour le dessert, ajouta-t-elle plus bas à l'attention du blond tout en lui glissant un papier dans la poche de sa chemise.

L'aplomb de la jeune femme choqua Hermione. Ils auraient très bien pu être en couple, cette pimbêche n'en savait rien.

\- Ferme la bouche Granger !

\- Tu leurs lance un sortilège de séduction ou quoi ?

Même sa mère avait semblé sous le charme à la seconde où elle l'avait aperçu.

\- Non, je suis juste magnifiquement beau. Il n'y a que toi qui a de la bouse d'hippogriffe dans les yeux.

\- C'est parce que je suis la seule qui te connais vraiment !

\- Ha oui, et qui je suis au juste ?

Il lui avait posé la question avec un sérieux qui déconcerta Hermione. Il la fixait de ses yeux bleus-gris et elle eu du mal à soutenir son regard pénétrant. C'est vrai dans le fond, elle ne le connaissait pas. Même s'il restait arrogant et prétentieux, il n'était clairement plus le petit con qu'il était à Poudlard. Et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait ces cinq dernières années.

\- Tu as raison, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne demande qu'à le découvrir. Par exemple, c'est quoi cette histoire d'association de victimes de guerre ?

\- Inspecteur Granger, le retour !

\- Ca s'appelle faire la conversation. Pourquoi est-ce que ca t'ennuie autant ?

Parce parler de lui impliquait forcément parler de celui qu'il avait été, de ce qu'il avait fait, de toutes ces choses dont il n'était pas fière et qu'il s'évertuait d'oublier. Mais après tout s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui connaissait sa part d'ombre pour en avoir fait les frais, c'était bien elle.

\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je n'aurai pas répondu, hein ? L'AVV, tu connais ?

\- L'Association des Victimes de Voldemort ?

\- Voilà, et bien c'est moi.

\- C'est toi quoi ? Demanda Hermione sans comprendre

\- C'est moi qui l'ai créée et qui la finance, enfin en partie. Il y a des donateurs externes évidement. On organise chaque année un gala de charité, expliqua-t-il tout en lui servant un verre de vin. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est Pansy qui gère tout. Moi je suis là seulement pour signer les papiers et me montrer de temps en temps. Sans elle, l'association se serait écroulée depuis longtemps. Depuis sa création, il y a quatre ans, on a aidé à reconstruire près d'une centaine d'habitations. L'année dernière, on a ouvert un orphelinat qui accueille treize enfants. Et… Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant arborer un large sourire.

\- Rien, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas me répondre, tu sembles bien passionné par le sujet.

\- Tu vois, tu te moques !

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je trouve ca super.

\- Mais ca te surprend, pas vrai ?

\- Oui j'avoue mais ne le prends pas mal. Je connais cette association mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui te cachais derrière.

\- Peu de personnes le savent. Je suis présent aux galas et inaugurations seulement en tant qu_'ambassadeur._

\- C'est très noble de ta part.

\- Disons que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour réparer mes erreurs et me racheter une conscience. Et mon père ne me laisse faire que parce qu'il y voit un moyen supplémentaire de redorer le blason des Malfoy. Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, je me contenterais de rester dans l'ombre et ne mettrais pas un pied dans ces rassemblements de riches hypocrites.

\- C'est si pénible ?

Pour elle, les soirées mondaines étaient synonymes de belles robes, bonne nourriture et grands crus. Rien de désagréable à priori.

\- Tu verras bientôt par toi-même. D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, ma mère demande que tu lui donnes la liste de tes invités pour les fiançailles.

\- Vu comme c'est engagé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aille jusque là.

\- On trouvera une solution. Mais maintenant, termine de manger, ça va être froid.

Hermione acheva son assiette, paya l'addition puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel, profitant de la douceur de la soirée.

.

\- Alors ? Je ne t'entends pas critiquer mes choix culinaires.

\- Ca va, tu échapperas au Doloris ce soir, conceda-t-il, refusant d'admettre ouvertement que les huîtres avaient été délicieuses.

\- Allez, avoue au moins que le vin était bon !

\- Ouais ca allait mais rien ne vaut un bon Whisky Pur Feu ou un Rhum-groseilles ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux que je te le prouve, j'en ai une ou deux bouteilles dans ma chambre...

\- Ha je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais besoin d'une aussi grande valise ! Mais non merci, je crois que j'ai assez bu comme ca. Demain, il faut que je retourne voir mes parents et il vaut mieux que je sois en forme.

\- Comme tu veux

\- À demain Malfoy !

\- À demain Granger !


	10. L' Australie (2e Partie)

Bonsoir à tous, j'ai un peu traîné pour ce chapitre, désolé. J'avais un peu moins de temps avec la fin des vacances. Merci beaucoup pour vos retours, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

_Marie:_ Effectivement, je n'y connais rien en vin :D J'ai mis un vin australien mais je n'avais pas pensé à l'accord avec le plat!

_Guest: _Et oui, chez les moldus aussi il y a des traditions avant le mariage.

Chapitre 10 : L'Australie (2e partie)

Hermione se réveillait tranquillement. Les rayons du soleil traversaient la baies vitrée faisant rentrer dans la chambre une douce lumière. Hier soir, elle n'avait pas fermé les rideaux et s'était endormie en regardant la lune se refléter dans l'eau devenue noire.

Elle repensa à sa soirée avec Malfoy et rit en songeant à la pauvre serveuse qui pouvait encore bien attendre des nouvelles du blond. Il ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était un téléphone. Si elle mettait sa mauvaise foie de côté, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle comprenait son succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il avait un physique avantageux, une prestance et savait flatter son interlocuteur. En bon Serpentard, il savait se donner les moyens d'arriver à ses fins. Sauf avec elle à l'évidence, il se montrait toujours contrariant et la seule chose qu'il flattait, c'était son ego.

Mais depuis qu'elle le côtoyait ces derniers semaines, comme avec Narcissa et Théo précédemment, ses préjugés tombaient un à un, lui confirmant que la vie est faite de nuances de gris. Derrière ses grands airs, il semblait regretter la période "Voldemort". Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il parlait de son association. Même leur relation avait évoluée. Il la charriait plus qu'il ne l'attaquait. Et il y a quelques années, il n'aurait jamais posé ses mains sur une _sang-de-bourbe _; hier il l'avait consolée. Bon, c'était surtout elle qui s'était jetée dans ses bras mais il ne l'avait pas repoussée.

Le souvenir de son père en colère lui revint alors en mémoire, et en même temps son cœur se serra. Il fallait qu'elle aille les voir aujourd'hui, au moins pour s'excuser d'être partie comme une voleuse, et peut-être pour rattraper le coup avec le mariage. S'il le fallait, elle reviendrait avec Théo, comme Drago lui avait suggéré.

Mais avant, elle voulait qu'ils puissent mettre à plat toutes leurs rancœurs, tant pis si ce qu'elle allait entendre lui brisait le cœur à nouveau. Et puis peut-être qu'elle pourrait aider sa mère. Des cas de ce genre avaient déjà du exister chez les sorciers. Elle n'était pas la première à avoir jouer avec la mémoire humaine. En faisant des recherches à la bibliothèque ou dans les archives de Sainte Mangouste, elle trouverait sûrement une solution.

Hermione sortit de son lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se glisser dans la baignoire îlot. Après s'être lavée, elle enfila une petite robe d'été fleurie qu'elle avait rarement l'occasion de porter à Londres, et attacha grossièrement c'est cheveux en un chignon coiffé-décoiffé. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel quand elle vit qu'une lettre avait été glissée en dessous de sa porte. Elle la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Interloquée par son contenu, elle décida de rendre visite à son voisin de chambre.

.

_Toc, toc, toc ! _

Drago dormait encore quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Bon sang, il n'était que huit heures ! Qui pouvait bien le réveiller à une heure pareille ?

\- Granger, qui d'autre ?! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en ouvrant la porte.

\- Malfoy, tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça? Le questionna Hermione en brandissant la lettre sous son nez.

Drago, encore à moitié endormi, mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Ha oui !

\- Ton autorisation parentale ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

\- Mon père n'a jamais écrit ça !

\- Et alors qui le saura?

\- Tu as fait un faux ?!

\- Écoute Granger, personne n'en saura jamais rien. Aucun Sang-pur ne viendra jamais vérifier auprès de ton père moldu. En plus, c'est moi le témoin, alors si je dis que c'est ok, c'est que c'est ok.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant?! Je n'aurais pas gaspillé deux jours de congé pour me disputer avec mes parents!

\- Je n'y ai pensé qu'hier soir, figure-toi.

\- Grrr !

\- Hé, tu devrais me remercier plutôt !

\- Sûrement pas ! Et met quelque chose sur ton dos par Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait accueillie en caleçon.

\- Quoi, ça te gêne ? Dit-il faussement aguicheur

\- Je reviens pour midi, essaye d'être prêt ! L'ignora-t-elle sans s'empêcher de s'empourprer.

Hermione quitta la chambre en tentant de chasser de son esprit la vision de la musculature finement dessinée de Malfoy. Il ne manquait pas de culot mais son petit travail de faussaire l'arrangeait bien, il fallait le dire. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de devoir retourner voir ses parents.

Et c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle marcha jusqu'à leur appartement. Pourtant ils l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, presque comme si la conversation d'hier n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils s'installèrent au salon comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. Sa mère agissait comme à son habitude, tandis que son père restait silencieux, le visage fermé.

\- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Drago n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non il est resté à l'hôtel. Il dormait encore. Puis je voulais vous voir seule. Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça.

\- Non Hermione, c'est moi qui m'excuse, intervint son père qui s'était tu jusque là. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait.

\- Tu sais, ton père est un peu sous tension pour le moment avec le remplacement d'Emily, tenta de justifier son épouse.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. C'est vrai, j'ai été surprise par ce qu'a dit Papa. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais c'est à moi que j'en veux. Si je n'étais pas une sorcière, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir éloignés de cette guerre mais c'est de ma faute si aujourd'hui vous êtes malheureux, s'affligea Hermione qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non mon poussin, la rassura sa mère en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour cela qu'on ne t'en a jamais parlé. Tu n'as pas choisi d'appartenir à ce monde. On ne veut pas que tu te sentes responsable.

\- Puis nous ne sommes pas vraiment malheureux. Oui, on éprouve certaines difficultés mais comme beaucoup de monde. Et sans la magie, on aurait jamais eu le courage de tout quitter pour venir vivre ici. Et crois-moi, je préfère cent fois vivre ici que sous la pluie londonienne ! Rit faiblement sa mère.

\- Au moins maintenant, vous n'êtes plus obligés de faire semblant. Je suis une adulte, je n'ai plus besoin que vous me cachiez la vérité pour me protéger.

Elle les incita alors à se confier. Elle voulait qu'ils se parlent à cœur ouvert. Elisabeth et Henry Granger se regardèrent un instant dans une concertation silencieuse puis ils commencèrent. Ils lui expliquèrent leur souffrance d'être loin de leur fille depuis son entrée à Poudlard mais aussi leur refus de la privée de cette chance inouïe. Ils avouèrent la peur que ce monde sorcier leurs inspirait. Ils racontèrent leur déception lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle ne leurs faisait pas assez confiance pour leurs confier ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa vie. Ils abordèrent à nouveau le sujet du sortilège de faux souvenirs et de ses conséquences. Ils refusèrent qu'Hermione use à nouveau de la magie pour les aider mais acceptèrent qu'elle les mette en relation avec un psychomage avec qui ils pourraient se confier plus librement.

Ils parlèrent longuement, pleurèrent beaucoup mais une fois leurs douze années de ressentiments exprimés, ils se sentaient tous les trois plus légers.

Hermione ne reparla pas du mariage, eux non plus. Une autre fois peut-être…

.

Drago était toujours étendu dans son lit. Après le départ d'Hermione, il s'était recouché pour terminer sa nuit et se réveiller à une heure plus convenable. Mais là, elle allait bientôt arriver. Il était temps qu'il s'active. Quoi que, il pourrait rester comme ça juste pour l'énerver et voir ses joues prendre un jolie teinte rosée. Venait-il vraiment de penser « jolie teinte rosée » ? Mon pauvre Drago, tu dérailles !

Il sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître une assiette d'œufs brouillés et un thé. Il n'y avait pas de témoin, il avait le droit, non ? Granger aurait sûrement crié au vol mais il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur que la veille à rester l'estomac vide. Et Merlin sait où elle l'emmènerait encore manger aujourd'hui.

Une fois son assiette engloutie, il regarda sa montre: onze heures cinquante-deux. Pas le temps de se prélasser dans un bon bain, une douche rapide ferait l'affaire. Après s'être lavé, il ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir un pantalon léger noir et une chemise en soie grise.

Il était prêt et Granger n'était pas encore là. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre : midi quart. Et dire qu'il s'était dépêché pour rien. Elle qui lui faisait toujours des reproches dès qu'il avait deux minutes de retard. Il allait se faire un malin plaisir de lui faire un sermon sur sa ponctualité.

Vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il s'approcha de la fameuse boîte noire qui l'intriguait depuis son arrivée. Elle était posée sur un meuble et un fil la reliait au mur. Il approcha précautionneusement un doigt pour toucher la face avant comme si elle allait exploser à son contact mais rien ne se passa. Il passa alors sa main sur tout le pourtour à la recherche d'une ouverture. Il avait déjà découvert un minibar, peut-être que cette boite renfermait de la nourriture. Mais il ne vit rien sauf un point rouge lumineux sur le bas. Il commençait à s'agacer de ne pas comprendre l'utilité de ce truc. Et il était hors de question qu'il demande à Granger, il passerait pour un idiot. Il alla chercher sa baguette restée sur la table de nuit, et la pointa sur l'objet de son attention. Il tenta un _Revelio_ mais cela n'en aucun effet. Il fixait la boîte baguette levée, tout en réfléchissant à un sort qui pourrait lui être utile quand soudain, des images animées et bruyantes apparurent le faisant sursauter et pousser un petit couinement. Presque instantanément, il entendit quelqu'un rire derrière lui.

Hermione était là pointant un objet vers lui, complètement hilare.

\- Haha, tu aurais du voir vu ta tête ! Se moqua Hermione la télécommande toujours en main. Et ce petit cris, très viril !

\- Je t'emmerde Granger. Et venant de la fille la moins féminine que je connaisse, ça ne me touche absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, déjà ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je revenais vers midi, rétorqua Hermione qui s'était arrêtée de rire sous la remarque désobligeante du blond.

\- Oui midi, pas midi et demi ! Et tu me dis de ne pas utiliser la magie puis tu entres par effraction dans ma chambre !

\- Je ne suis pas entrée par effraction dans ta chambre ! Leva-t-elle les yeux aux ciel. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, c'est tout.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu frapper !

\- Ce que j'ai fait mais tu étais visiblement trop concentré pour l'entendre, expliqua-t-elle réprimant un sourire.

\- Et alors ça te donne le droit d'entrer ? J'aurais très bien pu être à poil ou en charmante compagnie, ou en charmante compagnie et à poil !

Une musique assourdissante retentit dans la pièce.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que ce truc à la fin ?! Demanda Drago toujours passablement énervé de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de ridicule.

\- Une télévision mon cher Malfoy, dit elle en fermant le poste avec la télécommande.

\- Mouais, répondit-il pas plus avancé

\- Ca sert à diffuser des images, un peu comme les photos sorcières mais l'action dure plus longtemps. En théorie, pour informer et divertir mais à mon avis, ça sert seulement à lobotomiser le cerveau des gens. C'est une métaphore Malfoy, précisa-t-elle devant son air médusé, je veux dire que ça les abrutis parce que le contenu est rarement intéressant.

\- Bon, on va le prendre ce fichu bateau ? Demanda Drago boudeur qui avait assez entendu parler de cet engin de misère.

.

Une fois au port, ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit où Hermione s'était rendue la veille. Après qu'elle ait payé leurs accès, ils montèrent à bord du bateau qui allait les emmener vers la Grande Barrière de corail.

Une centaine de personnes étaient présentes pour faire le voyage. Ils parcoururent le pont à la recherche de deux places libres. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient déjà pris place sur les transats, prenant le soleil en maillot de bain. Drago repéra vite quelques demoiselles à son goût.

\- Je sens que je vais me plaire ici !

\- Le spectacle, ce n'est pas sur le bateau Malfoy !

\- Fais pas ta rabat-joie. Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne te regarde que je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me regarde, je vais bientôt me marier.

\- Oui enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était un mariage d'amour non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Tout le monde sait que dans les mariages arrangés, la fidélité n'est pas le ciment du couple.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Et donc tu espères finir par tomber amoureuse de Théo ou tu renonces aux plaisirs charnels uniquement pour une question de moralité à deux noises ?

\- Je…

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé ce point avec Théo, comme le sujet des enfants d'ailleurs. Il faudrait quand même qu'ils puissent en discuter sérieusement avant les fiançailles.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Profite de la vie Granger ! Elle nous en a déjà fait assez baver comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Si un jour l'occasion se présente, ne te braque pas à cause de Théo, parce que lui ne se privera pas, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

\- Théo est un homme, et comme tous les hommes il a des besoins, Granger.

\- Bon, il n'y a pas de places ici. On a qu'à descendre, il y a un buffet.

\- Tu peux y aller. Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais faire un petit tour.

\- Ok. De toute façon, on a le temps. Le trajet dure environ une heure et demie.

Drago se promena un peu, traînant plus volontairement près de ses proies. Malheureusement pour lui, elles s'avéraient toutes être accompagnées. Tant pis, il se rendit un étage plus bas pour retrouver Granger. Mais elle devait avoir déjà fini car il ne l'y trouva pas. Il remonta sur le pont, et la vit finalement à l'avant du bateau. Elle était appuyée sur la rambarde fixant l'étendue d'eau bleue azure. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient détachées de son chignon et volaient au vent. Drago s'approcha se plaçant à côté d'elle. Hermione tourna la tête en le sentant arriver, lui adressa un sourire sincère puis retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

\- C'est magnifique, hein ? Et tu verras quand on sera arrivé se sera encore plus beau. Il y a moins de pollution dans les récifs extérieurs, l'eau y est encore plus claire, et la faune marine plus abondante.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait que partager son avis. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un tel spectacle. Rien avoir avec les quelques fois où il avait vu la mer sur les côtes anglaises !

\- Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Non mais c'est pour faire, comment tu dis déjà ? Ha oui la conversation !

\- Idiot ! Et bien, ce fut éprouvant si tu veux tout savoir. Mais on a pu discuter, mettre les choses à plat. Ca nous a fait du bien à tous les trois, je pense.

\- Et pour le mariage, ton père a changé d'avis ?

\- On n'en a pas reparlé. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de renvenimer les choses. Et vu que tu avais l'air sûr de toi ce matin, je me suis dit que ca n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr de moi ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

\- Non ça ira. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'y verront que du feu.

\- On verra.

\- Jeunes gens, les accosta un homme d'une trentaine d'années vêtu d'un short orange et d'un t-shirt blanc à l'effigie de la compagnie du bateau. Vous parlez anglais ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Parfait, je me présente, Andrew Becker. Je serai votre guide et moniteur pour cet après-midi. Est-ce la première fois que vous vous rendez à la Grande Barrière ?

\- Non, je suis déjà venue deux fois, précisa Hermione.

Il y a quatre ans, elle avait fait la traversée avec ses parents. Elle avait tellement adoré qu'elle avait absolument voulu montrer ça à ses amis. Et elle y était retournée avec Ron, Harry et Ginny, l'année suivante.

\- Ha une habituée, je vous comprends. Il est difficile de ne pas tomber sous le charme. Est-ce que vous avez choisi une option ?

\- Non, on va simplement faire la plongée avec masque et tuba.

Cet excursion avait déjà un coût. La plongée avec bouteille ou en semi-submersible devaient sûrement valoir la peine malheureusement elle n'en avait pas les moyens.

\- Ok, vous trouverez tout le matériel à l'arrière. Vous pouvez déjà aller voir pour les tenues. Je vous donnerai plus d'explications quand on s'arrêtera. Mais n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver moi ou un collègue si vous avez des questions ou appréhensions.

\- Merci.

Drago et Hermione se rendirent à la poupe du bateau, où des passagers étaient en train d'enfiler leur tenue de plongée

\- Il est hors de question que je me mette un de ces trucs, c'est immonde.

\- On n'est pas à un défilé de mode, Malfoy. C'est pour se protéger des méduses mais fais comme tu veux !

Hermione se mit dans la file pour aller chercher sa combinaison tandis que Drago l'attendait sur le côté. Une fois, le matériel récupéré, elle alla se changer dans une des petites cabines adjacentes au comptoir.

Ha oui quand même, pensa Drago une fois Hermione sortie. Elle cachait bien son jeu la petite Granger derrière ses robes trop amples. La combinaison la moulait à la perfection, laissant apparaître une poitrine généreuse comme il l'avait déjà devinée la première fois qu'ils avaient dînés ensemble au Trois Balais. Elle était mince sans être squelettique et avait les hanches marquées.

\- Sexy, Granger !

\- Ho ça va, quand tu te seras fait piquer, tu rigoleras moins, lui lança Hermione qui n'avait perçu que de l'ironie dans sa remarque.

Il comprit qu'elle pensait qu'il se moquait de sa tenue et réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il matait Hermione Granger, l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout aux dents de lapins et aux cheveux d'épouvantail. Bon il exagérait un peu, elle ne répondait plus vraiment à cette description, sauf pour la miss-je-sais-tout, mais elle n'avait clairement pas un physique de mannequin, et ce n'était pas le genre de femme sur qui il se retournait dans la rue habituellement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Le manque altérait son jugement. Oui voilà, c'était ça. Il était grand temps qu'il s'envoie en l'air à son retour à Londres. Une fois fait, il arrêtait de trouver la moindre paire de seins attirante.

\- Tiens, je t'ai pris un masque et un tuba mais il faudra quand même que tu fasses la file pour aller chercher tes palmes.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas les prendre en même temps que le reste ?

\- Je connaissais pas ta pointure mais _Merci Hermione d'avoir pris mes affaires ! _Mais de rien Malfoy, avec plaisir ! Monologua sarcastiquement la brune.

Drago enfila les palmes qu'il venait d'aller chercher et se trouva grotesque. On aurait dit Potter à la deuxième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

\- Et tu comptes y aller tout habillé ? Se moqua Hermione.

\- Je savais que tu avais apprécié la vue ce matin ! Toutes pareilles, une fois qu'elles ont vu mon corps de rêve, elles en redemandent.

\- Ça va la tête, tu passes encore les portes ?

\- Oui mais toi, attention aux yeux, je ne voudrais pas trop t'éblouir en enlevant ma chemise, prévint Drago qui prenait plaisir à la provoquer.

\- Mon dieu !

\- Tu l'auras voulu !

Drago commença à déboutonner sa chemise et Hermione tourna aussitôt la tête. Il avait suffisamment conscience de sa beauté. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui donne satisfaction en perdant contenance devant son corps d'athlète.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Intervint Andrew la sauvant en même temps. Ceux qui prennent le semi-submersible peuvent se mettre de ce côté.

Quelques personnes, principalement des couples avec de jeunes enfants, se placèrent à l'endroit indiqué.

\- Ceux qui font la plongée avec bouteille peuvent rejoindre mon collègue qui se trouve près du bord.

Un homme habillé de la même tenue orange et blanche fit un signe de la main pour se distinguer.

\- Et les autres, vous pouvez venir près de moi.

La majorité des personnes présentes le rejoignirent et l'homme leurs donna les consignes de sécurité pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Une femme qui n'avait pas l'air rassurée posa plusieurs questions qui firent soupirer Drago. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Le guide donna encore quelques informations sur les espèces qu'ils étaient susceptibles de voir, puis ils purent se mettre à l'eau.

Hermione avait déjà sauté mais une fois près du bord, Drago n'était plus aussi sûr. Il aurait peut-être dû mettre une combinaison comme Granger finalement.

\- Allez viens !

\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive

\- Monsieur aurait-il peur de l'eau ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Descend alors !

Il aurait préféré choisir la sécurité en descendant par l'escalier qui arrivait directement dans l'océan mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable avec ses pieds palmés. Il s'assit alors sur le bord et se laissa glisser. Puis il rejoignit Hermione en quelques brasses.

Drago n'avait jamais vu autant de nuances de bleus. L'eau était tellement claire qu'avant même d'avoir immergé sa tête, il apercevait déjà des myriades de poisons. Leur guide les invita à se diriger un peu plus loin. Et il ne voyait maintenant plus d'Hermione que le haut de son tuba, alors il plongea également.

C'était juste époustouflant. Le sol était jonché de coraux de toutes tailles et toutes formes mais ce qu'il le surprit le plus étaient les couleurs presque irréelles de certains poissons. Des étoiles de mer bleues, des poissons clowns, d'autres roses fluo. La magie n'était décidément pas l'apanage des sorciers.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps, ils avaient passé sous l'eau avant que le guide ne les rappelle au bateau. Ce moment lui avait semblé hors du temps, hors du réel. Il avait littéralement été transporté dans un autre monde.

Apres s'être rhabillés et avoir rendu leurs matériels, ils prirent place sur les transats. Ils ne dirent pas un mot durant le trajet du retour. La baignade les avaient fatigués et ils profitèrent du calme pour se repasser toutes les images emmagasinées durant l'après-midi.

\- Alors ça t'a plu ? Demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent accostés.

\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas vu de tortue. Mais oui, j'avoue, c'était sympa.

\- Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Bon il va bientôt être l'heure du Portoloin. Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre à l'hôtel pour prendre nos affaires.

\- Granger ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci !

Il planta son regard dans celui noisette d'Hermione. Il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir fait découvrir tout ca. Et s'il n'avait pas fait sa tête de mule, il aurait certainement pu en découvrir bien plus. Il avait conscience que malgré leur passif, elle s'était démenée pour lui rendre ces deux jours agréables. Et il espérait lui faire passer toute sa gratitude dans ce regard, eux qui ne pouvaient parler qu'en se chamaillant.

Hermione était déconcertée par la sincérité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux bleus-gris. Ainsi donc, elle avait réussi à toucher le Grand Drago Malfoy. Il finit par briser le contact visuel, et elle en fut presque déçue. Elle avait vu beaucoup de bleus aujourd'hui mais cette nuance, il n'y avait que dans ses yeux à lui qu'elle l'apercevait.

Ces deux jours avaient été un vrai ascenseur émotionnel. Et elle ne savait pas trop si elle était contente ou non que cela prenne fin. Demain, il lui faudrait reprendre le cours habituel de sa vie. Même si ce n'était plus pour très longtemps, rien n'empêchait plus les fiançailles à présent.


	11. La liste

Coucou, je poste un peu rapidement ce matin, du coup je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews mais un grand merci tout de même à Flapotte, Sakhina et Aventure pour vos messages encourageants :) Bonne journée à tous. Je vous laisse avec Théo et compagnie.

Chapitre 11 : La liste

\- Votre père a toujours eu notre confiance. Vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- A bientôt Théodore, je serais heureux de pouvoir faire affaire avec vous ! Proclama l'homme en se levant, clôturant ainsi l'entretien.

\- Moi de même, affirma Théo en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

Théo quitta le bureau du riche homme d'affaires et rentra dans la chambre qu'il louait toujours. Il s'attela à la petite table qui lui servait maintenant de bureau et barra le dernier nom sur la liste des actionnaires de la succursale Canadienne de Papyrus. Il terminait ainsi une longue semaine de rendez-vous, épuisé mais en ayant le sentiment d'enfin avancer.

A son arrivée, Pline Allimon lui avait fait visiter l'entreprise. Petit, Théo s'était rendu quelques fois dans les bureaux de Papyrus Angleterre. Bien souvent quand Broonie était trop occupée pour pouvoir le garder et que son père avait une réunion urgente. Il restait alors avec une secrétaire le temps qu'elle se termine. Il trouvait ça long et ennuyeux.

Mais là, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une des succursales, et surtout qu'il voyait autre chose que la partie administrative. Ici, il avait visité l'entièreté du bâtiment, des caves aux greniers. Et surtout il avait vu l'usine magique, le cœur de l'entreprise. Cela l'avait fasciné, les énormes rouleaux de parchemins, leur odeur qui envahissait la pièce, les nombreux ouvriers qui s'afféraient en tout sens mais qui ne manquaient pas de le saluer à son passage. Il s'était senti fier; tout ca lui appartenait.

Après quelques discussions avec Allimon, ce dernier l'avait jugé prêt à rencontrer les actionnaires. Bien qu'au final, Théo ne faisait que répéter le speech que son conseiller lui avait préparé. Il avait néanmoins acquis un minimum de connaissances en finances et du pays pour ne pas commettre d'impair.

Dans l'ensemble, il lui semblait que son argumentation était bien passée. Seuls un ou deux avaient été plus réticents. Il fallait dire que le passé de Mangemort de Thomas Nott avait de quoi en rebuter plus d'un. Mais la plupart avait du respect pour son père, et n'avait eu aucun mal à l'accepter en tant qu'héritier légitime. Certains étaient même ravis d'accueillir du sang plus jeune pour redynamiser l'entreprise.

Les actionnaires devaient encore se réunirent pour prendre une décision dont le résultat serait communiqué par un représentant lors du prochain conseil d'administration. Conseil d'administration devant lequel Théodore devait encore plaider. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant de clôturer positivement, il l'espérait, son séjour à Ottawa.

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver le calme et le confort de son Manoir. Il ne s'était jamais autant rendu compte de l'utilité d'un elfe de maison depuis qu'il n'en avait plus sous la main. Le Canada avait aboli l'esclavage des elfes depuis 1970. Mais il devrait peut-être s'habituer à cette façon de vivre car il doutait qu'Hermione accepte de les garder une fois qu'elle aurait emménagé avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il négocie en lui prouvant qu'il les traitait bien. Surtout qu'il était hors de question qu'il se sépare de Broonie. L'elfe s'était occupée de lui depuis sa naissance. Le lien qui les unissait, dépassait celui de Maître à esclave.

Hermione aussi, il avait hâte de la revoir. Elle lui manquait. Pendant plus d'un an, il avait pris l'habitude de la voir quasi tous les jours à l'hôpital. Et là, cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Dans ses lettres, elle lui assurait que tout allait bien mais il n'en serait vraiment convaincu qu'à son retour. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle et Drago puissent se côtoyer sans heurt.

#.

\- Harry ? Harry ? Criait Hermione en déambulant dans son appartement. Ce n'est pas possible où est passé cet animal ?! Harry ? _Ttt_ viens manger, j'ai des bonnes pousses de… heu, je ne sais pas trop quoi mais ça a l'air délicieux, Mmm. Allez viens maintenant sinon je vais être en retard, implora-t-elle.

Mais malgré ses supplications, la bête restait introuvable. Fichu Demiguise ! Bon aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre et fouilla dans une vieille boîte à chaussures placée en dessous de son lit. Elle en sortit en étui renfermant des Lorgnospectres que Luna lui avait offerts l'année dernière comme cadeau de Noël.

Les grandes lunettes colorées était censées lui permettre de voir l'invisible, les mêmes dont se servaient Luna pour voir les Joncheruines. La blonde avait été étonnée qu'Hermione n'ait pas sa propre paire et s'était fait une joie d'y remédier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, je vous jure, pensa Hermione à haute voix tout en enfilant les verres bicolores. Et dire que je pensais ne jamais m'en servir.

Hermione reprit alors l'exploration de l'appartement, pièce par pièce.

Luna était partie deux semaines au Bangladesh et avait laissé son animal de compagnie au bon soin d'Hermione sous prétexte que la chasse aux Demiguises était encore traditionnellement pratiquée dans ce pays. Et évidement l'animal ne pouvait pas manger des croquettes comme tout le monde. Non, Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse uniquement d'herbes, inconnues d'Hermione mais qui, ne poussant que dans certains conditions, devaient rester sous une sorte de serre magique. Les jeunes pousses devaient être coupées chaque jour pour être données fraîches à l'animal.

Hermione était à présent dans le salon, à quatre pattes en train de regarder en dessous d'un meuble quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Elle leva la tête et vit que Drago Malfoy se tenait debout devant elle.

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ?

\- T'es en retard ! Ma mère m'envoie m'assurer que tu ne t'es pas faite attaquer par une Acromentule ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Une Acromentule ? Dans mon appartement ? Dit-elle incrédule en se remettant debout.

\- Oui bon… Quoi qu'il en soit quand je vois ce que je vois, je ne regrette pas d'être venu ! Déclara Drago avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et triomphant plaqué sur le visage.

Hermione le regarda perplexe puis…

\- Ho mon Dieu, j'ai encore ces horribles lunettes sur le nez, c'est ça ?

\- Je trouve qu'elles te vont à merveille ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des problèmes de vue, Granger.

\- Très drôle, ce sont les Lorgnospectres de Luna. C'est parce que…

\- Pas besoin de te justifier, je ne juge pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux, ricana-t-il.

Hermione se renfrogna et rangea rapidement les lunettes grotesques dans sa poche.

\- Au moins maintenant, tu vois ce que ça fait d'être violé dans son intimité, sourit faussement Drago en faisait référence à l'histoire de la télévision.

\- Ho Harry ! S'écria soudain Hermione. Il est là, attrape-le !

\- Potter ? Se retourna Drago à la recherche du Survivant.

\- Non, là à tes pieds, le Demiguise.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas de geste brusque, ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix. Harry, c'est moi Hermione, s'approcha lentement la brune. On se connaît, s'il te plait, ne disparaît pas encore. Si je te laisse mourir de faim, Luna ne s'en remettra pas.

L'animal se laissa finalement approcher et mangea les feuilles qu'Hermione lui avait tendues après s'être accroupie.

\- Je ne vais même pas demander ce qui vient de passer. Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Loufoca n'a aucun sens pour moi de toute façon. Par contre, laisse-moi te dire que je ne crois pas qu'il soit légal de posséder cette… _chose_, fit Drago en désignant la bête qui ressemblait à un singe aux longs poils argentés et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux mélancoliques.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, sourit Hermione.

\- Quelle chance ! Ironisa Drago qui n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les créatures magiques. Bon, on y va avant que ma mère envoie une brigade d'Aurors à nos trousses ?

Hermione se redressa, alla chercher son sac dans sa chambre puis rejoignit Drago au salon. Il l'y attendait les bras croisés, appuyé contre un mur, son éternel sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

\- Tu ne me laisseras jamais oublier ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais ! Assura Drago avant de lui prendre le bras pour transplaner en direction du Manoir Malfoy.

.

\- Hermione, êtes-vous certaine de ne vouloir inviter personne d'autre ?

\- Oui Madame Mal… Narcissa, termina Hermione devant son haussement de sourcils.

Elle avait encore du mal à l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Mais il y a moins de dix personnes sur cette liste.

Et Hermione n'était même pas sûr qu'ils viendraient. Luna lui avait promis d'être là mais avec l'ex-Serdaigle, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un oubli. Hannah et Neuville seraient certainement présents. Quant à Harry et aux Weasley, rien n'était moins sûr. Elle n'avait revu personne depuis le fiasco du dernier dîner qu'elle avait passé chez les Potter. Harry lui avait bien envoyée une lettre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de blesser Ron et de se fâcher avec Ginny, alors que lui-même ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil ce mariage. Si elle n'arrangeait pas rapidement la situation avec Ron, elle risquait de se retrouver bien seule.

\- Mère, laissez-la. Il y aura déjà bien assez de Griffondors et de rouquins à cette soirée !

\- Mais vos parents ? Vous devez envoyer une invitation à vos parents ! Ce sont vos fiançailles tout de même !

\- Mère, si elle ne les a pas mis sur sa liste, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons.

\- Oui, je ne pense pas qu'ils se sentiraient très à l'aise, mentit à moitié Hermione.

\- Non vraiment ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ? Se moqua Drago. Un couple de moldus au milieu de sorciers qui pour certains n'auraient pas hésité, il y a quelques années encore, à les jeter en pâture à un serpent géant ?

\- Soit, déclara Narcissa en fusillant son fils du regard. C'est vous qui décidez Hermione, mais si vous changez d'avis, ne tardez pas trop à m'en avertir. Je compte envoyer les invitations la semaine prochaine. La réception aura lieu dans moins d'un mois maintenant, il ne faut plus tarder. D'ailleurs avez-vous votre robe ?

\- Heu…

Elle n'y avait pas du tout encore pensé à vrai dire. Mais elle devait bien avoir une robe un peu habillée qui traînait dans ses placards.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Drago vous emmènera dès que possible chez Madame Guipure. Choisissez la robe qui vous plaira, dans le respect du code cela va sans dire. Ce sera mon cadeau de fiançailles.

\- Ho, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Granger !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser un cadeau très chère, c'est assez mal poli. Drago, n'as tu pas encore commencé les leçons ? Demanda Narcissa sur un ton de reproche.

\- Nous n'avons eu l'occasion d'aborder que quelques points mais tout est à faire. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez d'une vie pour faire son éducation.

\- J'ai reçu une très bonne éducation ! S'offusqua la brune. Excuse-moi de ne pas être née dans une _noble_ famille de Sang-pur !

\- Personne ne vous blâme, Hermione. Par contre Drago, cela fait partie de tes attributions. N'oublie pas que c'est la réputation de notre famille qui est en jeu. Ton père ne voudrait pas qu'on dise qu'un Malfoy a failli à sa tâche.

Drago se renfrogna sur son siège. Encore une fois, c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver impliqué là-dedans à ce qu'il sache.

#.

Cette fois, Hermione ne pouvait plus reculer l'échéance. Les invitations allaient être envoyées et il valait mieux qu'elle ait une discussion avec Ron avant qu'il ne reçoive la sienne. Ca faisait presque deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé. Elle n'avait pas essayé de le contacter ou de lui envoyer une lettre, et lui non plus ce qui là n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle n'avait même pas osé se rendre au traditionnel dîné chez Harry le mois dernier.

A son grand étonnement, Malfoy lui avait proposé de l'accompagner quand elle lui avait expliqué son désarroi. Hermione ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait pour la soutenir ou pour pouvoir se moquer du roux. Mais, de toute façon, sa présence n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Ron en le voyant à ses côtés. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à son amitié avec Théo, alors avec Malfoy ! Bien qu'avec ce dernier, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ami, sans pour autant entretenir la haine mutuelle d'autrefois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus, des collègues ? Des partenaires ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour Ron, un Serpentard à la fois, c'était bien assez comme ca.

Son service terminé, elle marcha jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. On était mardi, Ron devait être chez lui à cette heure-ci. Allez courage, ça va bien se passer, pensa Hermione pour se donner du courage. C'est Ron, ton meilleur ami depuis douze ans. Tu sais qu'il t'aime, même s'il peut être impulsif et colérique et… A_rf._ Respire, ca va aller !

Quand Hermione arriva chez Ron, le séjour était vide mais elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la cuisine.

\- Ron? Appela Hermione en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Hermione? Fit-il surpris.

\- Ho, je te dérange! Je suis désolé. Je repasserai une autre fois, s'excusa Hermione gênée, voyant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et un sourire doux. Et Hermione aurait juré qu'ils venaient de se lâcher la main en l'apercevant.

\- Non, non, reste ! Je te présente Myla. Myla, Hermione. Hermione, Myla.

\- Enchantée ! La salua Hermione.

\- Enchantée également. Ron m'a souvent parlé de vous.

Hermione aurait voulu lui dire que lui aussi mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était.

\- Je vais vous laisser, termina la jeune femme.

\- Non, ne partez pas. Je ne veux pas vous chasser.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'allais partir de toute façon. J'ai des courses à faire, la rassura Myla.

\- Je te raccompagne, dit-il à Myla. Hermione installe-toi au salon, j'arrive toute suite.

Elle s'était préparée à affronter un Ron en colère mais il n'avait pas l'air fâché de la voir. Il l'avait même invitée à rester, ce qui la rassura légèrement. Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil et remarqua aussitôt que l'appartement était étonnamment propre et bien rangé. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de vivre seul, l'année dernière, Ron avait beaucoup de mal avec les tâches ménagères. La vaisselle s'amoncelait dans l'évier, du linge sale trainait dans tout l'appartement, et Hermione s'empressait toujours d'ouvrir les fenêtres dès qu'elle arrivait. Molly l'avait un peu trop couvé pour son propre bien. Mais ici rien, pas d'odeur de renfermé, pas de chaussette par terre, pas de miettes dans le canapé. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle relation, il entretenait avec cette Myla mais elle semblait avoir une bonne influence sur lui.

Ron revint au salon deux minutes plus tard. Il se frottait les mains, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

\- Je veux bien un verre d'eau, merci.

Ron s'assit à son tour à côté d'Hermione. Il fit léviter un verre d'eau depuis la cuisine qui atterrit sur la table basse devant eux puis un silence gênant s'installa quelques secondes.

\- Je... commencèrent-ils tous les deux en même-temps.

Ils sourirent faiblement puis Hermione reprit.

\- Tu me manques, Ron.

Elle ne savait pas comment amorcer le sujet parce que pour une fois, elle se sentait responsable du froid qui s'était instauré entre eux.

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Tu le sais Hermione, il faut toujours que je surréagisse, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Tu en avais le droit. Après ce qu'on a vécu, je comprends tout à fait. Je veux juste que tu saches que ma décision n'était pas contre toi. Je le fais pour aider Théo et pas du tout dans l'idée de te blesser. Même si je savais que ça t'affecterait. Mais je refuse de te perdre à nouveau, tu es trop important pour moi.

\- Ça va Hermione. Je ne vais pas te dire que ça me réjouit, ni que je comprends mais j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, d'en parler avec les autres. Et j'essaye de prendre ça avec du recul même si je ne te cache pas que ça n'a pas été facile. Savoir que tu m'as rejeté moi pour ensuite l'épouser lui, c'est...

\- Je ne t'ai pas rejeté Ron. C'est toi qui m'a quittée.

\- Peu importe, dit-il calmement. Je n'ai pas envie de reparler de ça, ni de me disputer avec toi, Hermione. On l'a assez fait, tu ne crois pas?

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous de Ronald Weasley?

\- C'est bien moi, rit- il. Mais tu as raison, j'ai changé. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et…

\- Myla?

\- Oui, elle est génial. Elle est douce, attentionnée. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle.

Hermione voyait les étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Ron, sincèrement.

\- Et c'est un peu grâce à toi. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'arrive plus à t'en vouloir.

Devant l'air interloqué d'Hermione, il continua.

\- Myla travaille aussi au Ministère. On se croisait dans les couloirs ou à la cantine. Elle me plaisait mais je n'osais pas l'aborder. Mais après avoir appris pour toi et ce mariage. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me morfondre, que moi aussi, j'avais droit au bonheur, que je pouvais rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui, un jour, je me marierais. J'ai compris, pas tout seul tu t'en doutes, que je ne pouvais pas toujours te blâmer pour mes malheurs. Si je voulais être heureux, c'était à moi de prendre les choses en main. Alors je l'ai invitée à dîner, et ça s'est super bien passé. Ce mariage, c'était le déclic qu'il me fallait pour tourner définitivement la page. Pas que j'espérais qu'on se remette ensemble ou quoi mais c'est comme si avant ca, je n'avais jamais fait totalement le deuil de nous deux. J'avais besoin d'un électrochoc. D'ailleurs, tu as vu, dit-il en montrant fièrement la pièce de la main. J'ai rangé ! C'est bien, non? Bon Ginny m'a aidé un peu au début. Mais maintenant, je connais même un sort pour récurer les toilettes !

\- Je suis fière de toi.

\- Merci. Il ne manquait plus que toi pour que mon bonheur soit complet, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de son amie.

Hermione retourna alors sa paume pour lui prendre la main, signe qu'ils se pardonnaient et comme toujours seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

\- Par contre, pas un mot aux autres ! A part Harry, personne n'est au courant. Pour Myla, je veux dire. Si Ginny l'apprend, toute la famille sera au courant avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Et...

\- Et tu n'es pas prêt à te faire charrier par tes grands frères adorés, termina-t-elle.

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris !

\- Par contre, tu sais que Ginny va massacrer Harry quand elle va savoir qu'il savait et qu'il ne lui a rien dit ?

\- Ca, chacun son chaudron !

\- Ron !

Mais ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, savourant le bonheur de s'être à nouveau retrouvés.

.


	12. Priver de dessert!

Bonsoir, voilà la suite avec un peu de retard mais un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner

Chapitre 12 : Priver de dessert

Hermione ne rêvait que de son lit. Elle avait enchaîné sa garde puis celle de nuit d'une collègue malade, qu'elle avait remplacée au pied levé. Elle était exténuée. Heureusement qu'on était vendredi, son unique jour de congé de la semaine. Toutefois, elle pouvait oublier dormir toute la journée car elle avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy dans l'après-midi pour aller chercher la fameuse robe offerte par Narcissa.

Hermione avait rejoint le rez-de-chaussée de Sainte-Mangouste, quand elle sentit quelqu'un tapoter sur son épaule.

\- Bonjour Hermione !

\- Ho, salut Neuville. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu avec Hannah. Elle est aux toilettes, là. Mais on a rendez-vous chez le gynécomage. Normalement, elle fait le test pour connaître le sexe du bébé aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce sera un garçon ! Dit-il tout excité.

\- Le plus important, c'est qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé, tu ne crois pas ? Le reprit Hannah qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

\- Heu… Oui oui bien évidement ! Se rattrapa Neuville. Et puis, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione, si ce n'est pas un garçon, on pourra toujours recommencer.

\- Comment vas-tu, Hannah ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ca va, je te remercie. Juste un peu fatiguée mais c'est normal.

\- Je lui dit de lever le pied mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

\- Neuville, je suis enceinte, pas malade. Je ne vais pas arrêter de travailler maintenant alors qu'il reste plus de quatre mois avant l'accouchement.

\- On peut toujours demander l'avis du gynécomage, insista-t-il.

\- D'ailleurs, on ferait bien d'y aller sinon on va être en retard.

\- Oui , je vous laisse. Moi, je rentre me coucher, la nuit a été longue. Et tenez moi au courant, sauf si vous souhaitez garder le secret ?

\- Gaffeur comme je suis, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, rit Neuville. Je t'envoie un hibou ce soir.

.

Malgré la fatigue, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle qui était si impatiente de retrouver son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil ! Elle commençait tout doucement à angoisser. Chaque jour la rapprochait un peu plus de l'échéance. Dans deux semaines, elle serait fiancé, sans plus aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Le caractère définitif de ce mariage, l'a rendait assez nerveuse. Elle était tout a coup moins sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Et si Ginny avait raison et qu'elle était en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?

Jusqu'à présent elle avait consacré tous ses moments de libres à Malfoy, enfin aux rites, et n'avait pas approfondi ses recherches concernant un moyen de rompre ses vœux si un jour elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle avait bien lu les livres qu'elle avait empruntés à Théo avant son départ mais elle n'y avait rien trouvé lui permettant de se sortir de cette situation. Peut-être qu'elle avait encore le temps de creuser. Et d'un autre côté, rien que d'y penser, elle avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de Théo.

Mais elle ne le trahirait pas vraiment puisque ca l'aiderait aussi. Il n'y avait aucun mal à faire quelques recherches supplémentaires. Si elle trouvait quelque chose, tout le monde serait gagnant et si elle ne trouvait rien, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait fait des recherches. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser.

Elle se dit finalement qu'un peu de lecture l'aiderait à s'endormir. Bien qu'elle le connaissait déjà par cœur, elle relut le paragraphe sur la robe du chapitre sur la préparation des fiançailles du livre sur rites et coutumes du mariage sorcier.

_Pour la robe de fiançailles, on évitera le blanc, le rouge et le noir. Les couleurs claires seront à privilégier. Les tissus quant à eux seront choisis à la mesure de la fortune du futur époux pour ne pas lui faire offense. La robe qui sera obligatoirement longue et sans vulgarité, sera brodée au fil d'or des emblèmes des deux familles prêtes à s'unir. L'emplacement de la broderie sera laissé à la préférence de la future épouse, mais est traditionnellement placée au niveau du cœur…_

_ZzZzz_

#.

Pansy Parkinson était assise à son bureau, dans son tailleur à trois cents Gallions. Les jambes croisées, tenant une plume dans sa main parfaitement manucurée, elle s'attelait à la comptabilité mensuelle de l'Association des victimes de Voldemort.

L'association lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Gérer les dons, le gala, l'orphelinat représentait beaucoup de travail. Mais c'était ce qu'elle cherchait, occuper son esprit, surtout ne plus penser.

Après son _accident,_ comme le nommaient ses parents, elle avait été en état de choc de la torture qu'elle avait subie. Son esprit avait quitté son corps, pour n'y revenir que la nuit lui faisant revivre sans cesse la peur et la douleur qu'elle avait vécues. La peur quand _il_ l'avait appelée. La douleur quand _il_ lui avait lancé ce sort maudit. La peur encore, quand elle s'était réveillée seule dans ce laboratoire de l'horreur. La douleur quand des Mangemorts jouant les apprentis sorciers avaient tenté de maintenir l'enfant en vie à coup de magie noire.

Heureusement, Blaise avait été là, chaque jour. D'abord en une présence silencieuse, aimante puis en une oreille attentive, réconfortante. Les cauchemars s'étaient espacés. Elle avait réappris à vivre, Blaise toujours à ses côtés. Blaise, qu'elle avait appris à connaître puis à aimer et non à aduler comme elle l'avait fait avec Drago. Elle appréciait sa gentillesse sous son humour gras qui la faisait souvent rire malgré tout. Elle lui avait été aussi reconnaissante de sa loyauté et de sa capacité à se remettre en question. Il n'avait pas hésité à quitter les bancs de Voldemort après ce qu'il avait fait subir à la femme qu'il aimait.

Ils s'étaient ensuite mariés et c'est là que la douleur s'était à nouveau réveillée, quand elle avait réellement pris conscience que jamais elle n'aurait d'enfant, que jamais ils ne fonderaient une famille comme elle se l'était imaginée petite fille. L'envie de devenir mère s'était faite de plus en plus pressante, obsessionnelle, telle un poison qui se répand sournoisement, insidieusement pour la ronger de l'intérieur.

A l'extérieur, elle portait un masque comme on lui avait toujours inculqué, ne jamais montrer ses émotions, rester forte et fière. Mais une fois chez elle, à l'abri des regards, elle ne tenait plus. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler, son cœur de saigner. Alors elle cherchait à occuper son esprit autant que possible, travailler à l'association, rendre visite à ses parents, faire du shopping, tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser à ce jour maudit qui avait gâché sa vie.

_Toc Toc Toc_

\- Vous pouvez entrer mais uniquement si vous m'apportez un café bien serré ! Cria Pansy sans se lever de sa chaise.

La vieille porte en bois s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le visiteur.

\- Salut,

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et j'avais dit d'entrer seulement si vous m'apportiez un café !

\- Pansy…

\- Malfoy… Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a plus vu que tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'avoir reconnu toute suite. Avec Blaise, on te croyait mort. Que me vaut l'immense honneur de ta visite ?

\- Ca va, n'exagère pas.

\- Ho mais je n'exagère pas ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici. J'ai une tonne de papiers à te faire signer. Tiens, assied toi ! Ordonna-t-elle en posant une pile de parchemins à l'autre extrémité de son bureau en acajou. Ce sera ta punition pour m'avoir si longtemps négligée. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison à cela, d'ailleurs !

\- J'ai été fort occupé, dit-il en s'asseyant. Je suppose que Blaise t'a parlé de la nouvelle lubie de ma mère de me coller dans les basques de Granger.

\- Oui, j'ai effectivement entendu quelque chose de ce genre.

\- C'est en partie pour cela que je suis là d'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de ton aide…

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot Drago Malfoy ! Appose ta signature sur ces documents, on verra après.

Drago passa une demie heure à signer des autorisations, des bons de commandes et autres attestations tandis que Pansy continuait sa comptabilité.

\- Alors avec Granger, comment ca se passe ? Rompit-elle le silence.

\- Je survis, dit simplement Drago.

\- C'est tout ?! Je m'attendais à des lamentations, des cris de désespoirs, des appels à l'aide pour que je te sorte de là, s'étonna Pansy.

Elle se souvenait encore, à Poudlard, de ses triomphes auto-proclamés chaque fois qu'il se moquait d'un membre du Trio d'or ou de ses colères quand il se faisait ridiculiser par l'un d'eux, comme la fois où il avait saccagé la salle commune après que la Griffondor l'ait giflé en troisième année. D'accord, il avait changé. Ils avaient tous changé. Ils ne croyaient plus depuis longtemps à la supériorité du sang et toutes ces idioties. Mais Granger avait toujours fait sortir Drago de ses gonds plus que de raison. Alors le voir prendre aussi bien la situation l'étonnait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est toujours Granger, l'horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout mais si je ne me plie pas à la volonté de ma mère, mon père me tombera dessus. Alors je prends sur moi.

\- Ouais, fit Pansy peu convaincue.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va.

\- C'est pas vraiment ce que m'a dit Blaise.

\- Je te dis que je vais bien Drago, fit sèchement Pansy lui signifiant clairement que la discussion était close. Et arrête d'écouter tout ce que raconte mon idiot de mari.

Elle maudissait Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller parler de ça ?! Elle se doutait qu'il avait juste voulu se confier. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus, lui non plus ne deviendrait jamais père. Mais elle ne voulait pas que les gens l'apprennent et la regardent avec pitié parce qu'alors elle n'aurait plus d'échappatoire. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs regards lui reflètent la souffrance qu'elle tentait d'oublier.

\- Ok, mais tu sais que je suis là si jamais, l'avisa Drago sans insister.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu as donné ces derniers temps. Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander, changea-t-elle de sujet, si ce n'était pas te sortir des griffes du Rat de bibliothèque ?

#.

Trois heures, elle avait seulement dormi trois heures ! Son cerveau ne trouverait décidément pas le repos tant que ces fiançailles ne seraient pas passées. Tant pis, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée autant mettre son temps à profit. Hermione fila sous la douche, se maquilla légèrement pour tenter de masquer son manque de sommeil puis se rendit au Ministère. Si elle pouvait encore trouver une réponse, ce n'était que dans la salle des archives qui renfermait tous les actes notariés des familles Sang-pur.

Une fois sur place, elle prit un ascenseur qui l'emmena au troisième sous-sol du Ministère des Affaires Magiques, et se présenta au bureau de la gardienne du département.

\- Bonjour, veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger mais j'aimerais consulter les archives.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit froidement une femme à lunettes d'un certain âge. Nom et motif ?

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je vais bientôt me marier et j'aimerais offrir à mon futur époux son arbre généalogique. Il…il l'a perdu pendant la guerre, et ça l'attriste beaucoup, mentit Hermione.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle doutait qu'on la laisse ainsi fouiller librement dans les archives.

\- Son nom ?

\- Théodore Nott.

La gardienne la regarda avec étonnement par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle devait avoir du mal à comprendre comment l'héroïne de guerre pouvait épouser le fils d'un Mangemort.

\- Myla ! Cria alors la vieille dame.

\- Oui, Madame.

Hermione fut surprise de voir apparaître la copine de Ron. Il lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait au Ministère mais elle n'avait pas posé plus de question quant à son travail.

\- Veux-tu accompagner Mademoiselle Granger dans l'allée quatorze? Elle souhaiterait un copie de l'arbre généalogique des Nott.

\- Oui bien sûr. Viens Hermione, c'est par là, lui indiqua Myla.

Elles prirent la porte par laquelle Myla était arrivée et qui donnait sur un couloir sombre, éclairé seulement par les bougies accrochées le long des murs en pierres. Hermione suivi Myla jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvait une grande porte en bronze portant l'inscription « Salle des archives ».

\- Elle n'a pas l'air très commode ta patronne, constata Hermione.

\- Elle est un peu froide mais dans le fond, elle n'est pas méchante.

\- Ron va bien ?

\- Oui très bien. Il est très heureux que vous ayez pu vous réconcilier.

\- Je le suis aussi, sourit Hermione.

Myla sortit une grande clé de sous sa robe et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement désagréable. Elle laissa Hermione entrer la première. Celle-ci fut subjuguée par ce qu'elle vit, des bibliothèques à perte de vues. Il devait y en avoir des centaines. Mais son émerveillement laissa place au désenchantement, jamais elle n'aurait le temps d'éplucher tout ca. Il lui faudrait des semaines pour analyser tous ces documents. Et si son excuse pour entrer, était passée aujourd'hui, elle doutait pouvoir renouveler l'exploit plus d'une fois.

Elle suivit Myla dans l'allée principale qui semblait interminable.

\- Au fait, Ron a bien reçu votre invitation pour les fiançailles.

\- Et vous viendrez ? Demanda Hermione appréhendant un peu la réponse.

\- Ron sera là mais moi… je ne savais pas trop si j'étais invitée à vrai dire.

\- Si bien sûr, voyons ! Tu es la bienvenue.

\- Merci, je verrai avec Ron s'il est prêt à faire les présentations avec sa famille.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu sais. Mais sa famille peut être, comment dire, envahissante ?

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, rit-elle. Mais j'ai toujours souffert d'être fille unique alors ça ne me dérange pas qu'il ait une grande famille. C'est la prochaine, signala-t-elle alors qu'il passait devant un écriteau portant la lettre M.

\- Tu peux me laisser, je me débrouillerai bien, tenta Hermione quand elles tournèrent dans l'allée quatorze. Je ne veux pas te retarder dans ton travail.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela en fait partie. Puis, les archives sont protégées. Je dois les déverrouiller individuellement.

Myla lança un sort en direction d'une gros livre qui sortit tout seul d'une des nombreuses étagères, pour atterrir dans ses mains.

\- Normalement, l'arbre généalogique des Nott devrait s'y trouver. On va aller dans mon bureau pour faire la copie.

Hermione cherchait à toute vitesse un moyen de consulter les autres dossiers. Elle n'avait pas penser qu'elle serait accompagné et encore moins que toutes les registre seraient sécurisées. Mais mentir à une inconnue aigrie c'était une chose, à un probable future amie c'en était une autre.

\- En fait, j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais consulter d'autres archives ?

\- Non malheureusement, personne n'a le droit d'y accéder sans l'autorisation des familles concernées. Il s'agit ici des authentiques actes notariaux et arbres généalogiques, et non des copies falsifiées que les soit disant Sang-purs se plaisent à exposer. Ils se remplissent magiquement, sans aucune intervention de notre part. Mais du coup, comme tu t'en doutes, la plus part souhaitent qu'ils restent secret de peur de voir leur honneur entaché par la présence d'un ascendant de sang-mêlé, moldu ou cracmol, ce qui est presque systématiquement le cas.

Hermione s'en doutait, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait tenu à venir ici. Les arbres généalogiques annexés au _Registre des Sang-pur _étaient bien trop lissent pour être honnêtes.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas faire une petite exception ? Tenta Hermione.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Myla mais elle espérait que leur relation avec Ron joue en sa faveur.

\- Hermione, je risque ma place si je te montre un dossier sans autorisation. Madame Gudule t'a déjà fait une faveur en te laissant faire une copie de celui des Nott. Ne le prends mal mais si tu ne t'appelais pas Hermione Granger, tu n'y aurais même pas eu accès. Mais si tu me disais ce que tu recherches peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ?

\- Je… j'aurais voulu savoir s'il existait des cas de divorce ou de remariage après un mariage selon les rites ancestraux.

\- Ho, je vois... Je vais te décevoir toute suite. Tu n'es pas la première à faire ce genre de demande, même si c'est un peu moins fréquent maintenant que ce type de mariage se fait rare. Mais malheureusement, il n'existe aucun moyen de briser une telle union.

\- Merci quand même, se résigna Hermione déçue.

\- En fait, si, reprit Myla. Il existe bien un moyen mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Les seuls cas de remariages existants, font tous suite au décès d'un des époux, expliqua-t-elle l'air contrit.

Ainsi seule la mort d'un des époux pouvait briser l'union. Hermione n'osait imaginer les situations tragiques que ces remariages supposaient, des femmes mortes en couches ou pire des meurtres.

\- Je suis désolée, Hermione.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Par contre, si tu pouvais garder ca pour toi… Si Ron et Harry apprennent que je doute, ils feront tout pour que le mariage n'ait pas lieu et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaite non plus.

\- Je suis tenue au secret professionnel alors c'était une évidence pour moi, lui sourit l'archiviste. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de l'arbre généalogique des Nott.

\- Non, dit Hermione gênée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu savais le nombre de gens qui tentent d'entrer ici avec de fausses excuses.

#.

\- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider ? Demanda Pansy

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy ! Rien que de me souvenir de sa tignasse mal coiffé , j'en ai des frissons.

\- Essaye d'être un minimum agréable, c'est mon héritage qui est en jeu.

\- Arrête avec ça. Tu sais que ton père n'oserait jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Bien sûr que non, ta mère l'aurait étripé avant même qu'il ne pense à contacter le légataire testamentaire.

\- C'est pas faux, sourit Drago. Non, tu es là parce que j'ai su flatter ton égo.

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai mon talent inné pour la mode, personne n'est aussi qualifiée que moi pour transformer cette grenouille en belle colombe, blablabla.

\- Voilà, vois ca comme un défi.

\- Mais c'est le cas. Et quand elle fera la une de la Gazette du sorcier et que tout le monde sera subjugué par mon travail, les sorcières de toute l'Angleterre se rueront devant ma porte pour avoir un conseil mode de Pansy Parkinson !

\- T'emballe pas ! Je te demande juste de m'aider à lui choisir une robe convenable qui plaira à ma mère. Et puis ce n'est pas Millicent Bulstrode non plus.

Pansy le regarda bizarrement, étonnée qu'il prenne sa défense. Et en même temps, il fallait avouer qu'à la loterie du physique le plus désavantageux, Millicent gagnait le gros lot.

\- La voilà.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Granger, le teint blafard et des cernes sous les yeux. Ça promettait d'être épique ! Au moins, elle avait attaché ses cheveux.

\- T'en tire une tête, Granger ! Constata aussi Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, si tu veux savoir.

\- Aurais-tu suivi mes conseils ?

\- Si tu parles de couvrir d'onguent la jambe brulée d'un de mes patients, alors oui. Parkinson ? S'étonna Hermione en apercevant la jeune femme derrière Malfoy.

\- Granger…

Hermione regardait Drago, cherchant une explication à la présence de la Serpentarde.

\- Elle va nous aider à choisir ta robe, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.

\- Parce que tu ne m'en penses pas capable ? J'ai lu le livre que ta mère m'a donné, je peux me débrouiller.

\- Ca, j'en doute. Le style ne se trouve pas dans les livres, Granger.

\- Ce que Pansy veut dire, reprit Drago avant qu'Hermione ne s'énerve, c'est que tu connais peut-être le code vestimentaire mais que même en le respectant, tes goûts ne vont peut-être pas être adaptés à une soirée mondaine.

\- Dites que je m'habille comme un sac tant que vous y êtes !

\- Tu t'habilles comme un sac ! Railla Pansy.

\- Tu l'as cherché, Granger, rigola Drago devant le visage outré de la brune.

Pansy poussa la première la porte de la boutique de prêt-à-porter, sans se soucier le moins du monde d'avoir choquer la Griffondor. Ils furent aussitot accueillis par une vendeuse du magasin.

\- Bonjour Madame Zabini !

Ainsi donc Pansy Parkinson avait épousé Blaise Zabini. Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Drago vu comme elle le suivait partout à Poudlard.

\- Vous tombez bien, continua la vendeuse, nous venons de rentrer une toute nouvelle collection de sacs en peau de serpent et…

\- Je ne viens pas pour moi aujourd'hui, Constance, la coupa gentiment Pansy. Mais cette personne, dit-elle en désignant Hermione de la main, a besoin d'une robe pour des fiançailles traditionnelles. Puis-je jeter un œil aux robes de la réserve ?

\- Ho mais certainement Madame Zabini, suivez-moi.

\- Merci Constance. Restez-là, dicta-elle à Hermione et Drago, j'arrive dans une minute.

\- Mais…, tenta de protester la brune.

Mais les deux femmes avaient déjà disparu dans l'arrière boutique, laissant une Hermione offusquée.

\- Non mais j'en reviens pas ! Tu as vu ça ?! Pour qui elle se prend ? Ce sont mes fiançailles et je ne peux même pas aller choisir ma robe! Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ramenée?!

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Fais lui un peu confiance.

\- Lui faire confiance ? Malfoy, la dernière fois que j'ai vu cette fille, elle n'aurait pas hésité à me cracher au visage.

\- J'ai fait bien pire, et pourtant aujourd'hui, je suis le témoin de ton mariage. Et puis tout ce qu'elle a pu dire ou faire à l'époque, c'était juste pour m'impressionner. Elle n'a jamais été comme moi, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. D'ailleurs, Pansy et sa famille n'ont jamais pris part à la guerre.

\- Parce que toi, tu le pensais vraiment, nota amèrement Hermione.

\- Je le pensais, au passé, oui. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas ce côté-là de moi !

Bizarrement, Hermione était avec Blaise et Pansy, la seule personne avec qui il pouvait être lui-même Et ça justement, parce qu'il n'avait pas à lui cacher son passé. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de la réaction qu'elle aurait en découvrant la vérité sur lui. Non, elle savait le genre de personne qu'il avait été. Et en plus, elle ne le regardait pas avec dégoût. Mais là, il venait de lire la déception sur son visage et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Oui, je sais, se radoucit Hermione, mais à force de te côtoyer, j'ai fini par faire abstraction de l'ancien Malfoy. Je préfères oublier celui que tu as été pour celui que je suis en train de découvrir, dit-elle en accrochant ses yeux bleus-gris.

\- Voilà, j'ai sélectionné… quelques robes, les interrompit Pansy qui fut surprise par le regard intense qu'ils se lançaient. Tu peux passer aux essayages, Granger.

\- Mais bien sûr, je suis à ton entière disposition vu qu'apparemment, je n'ai aucun goût, sourit ironiquement Hermione avant de se rendre dans l'une des cabines que lui indiqua la vendeuse.

Pansy prit place sur une chaise à côté de Drago pour attendre qu'Hermione termine d'enfiler la première des robes qu'elle lui avait choisies.

\- Pansy, essaye d'être un peu plus diplomate, tu veux.

\- Quoi, je n'ai absolument rien fait !

\- Juste… Ce sont ses fiançailles, ne l'oublie pas. Laisse lui son mot à dire.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, je ne vais pas la traumatiser ta petite protégée. Évidement que je vais la laisser choisir. Mais elle choisira la robe que je veux qu'elle choisisse, c'est tout. Et ça sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Manipulatrice !

\- Serpentard ! Rétorqua Pansy avec un clin d'œil.

Quand Hermione sortit de la cabine, Drago dut se retenir de rire.

\- Et c'est moi qui n'ait pas de goût, sérieusement ?! S'exclama Hermione dans une robe volumineuse rose bonbon aux manches bouffantes.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Pansy en essayant de garder son sérieux. Tourne un peu.

\- C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi ! Dit-elle en faisant néanmoins un tour sur elle-même. En plus, je déteste le rose !

\- Ça va, râle pas et essayes-en une autre, sourit Drago.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Soit Pansy avait des goûts de chiottes, soit Drago c'était trompé. Elle n'avait jamais fait semblant et en profitait pour la maltraiter. Parce que oui porter ce genre de robe, c'était de la maltraitance !

Elle se changea et lorsqu'elle posa la robe sur le cintre qui lui était destiné, une autre robe apparu à sa place. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas rose mais d'un bleu pâle rappelant la couleur du ciel. Et si la robe prenait toujours autant de place, les manches étaient plus discrètes. Hermione l'enfila tant bien que mal, se regarda dans le miroir puis sortit de la petite pièce, en se trouvant toujours aussi ridicule.

\- C'est mieux que la première, avoue !

\- C'est moins pire c'est sûr mais est-ce que je suis obligée de ressembler à un princesse Disney ?!

\- A quoi ?

\- Rien, laissez tomber, dit Hermione en retournant en cabine. Mais c'est la dernière que j'essaye, après c'est moi qui choisi!

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui regardait Hermione s'éloigner. Elle sortit alors un mouchoir de son sac, et approcha le bout de tissu du visage de son ami.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Se saisit Drago

\- J'essuie ta bouche, il y a encore un peu de bave.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu sais qu'elle va se marier, hein ?

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Des étoiles qui brillent dans tes yeux et du sourire niais qui apparaissent quand tu la regardes.

\- Ça ne va pas non ! On parle de Granger là, l'insupportable M…

\- L'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, oui tu l'as déjà dit, le coupa Pansy. Fais pas de conneries, c'est tout. Théo est gentil mais faut pas pousser à mon avis.

\- Je te rassure, il n'y a aucun risque !

Lui et Granger, et puis quoi encore ! Elle avait oublié à qui elle parlait ou quoi ?

\- Bon Granger, ça y est ? On n'a pas toute la nuit ! Cria Drago.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive !

Hermione se fixait dans le miroir. La longue robe en mousseline de soie, d'un vert claire tirant sur le vert d'eau, qu'elle portait désormais, avaient de langues manches en dentelle fine ainsi qu'un dos nu magnifique. Sa poitrine était parfaitement maintenue par un sort incorporé à la robe. Et malgré sa mine affreuse, Hermione se trouvait jolie. Cette fois-ci Pansy ne s'était pas moquée d'elle. Même si elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la seule robe convenable qu'elle lui avait proposée était verte. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Elle était habituée de porter cette couleur depuis qu'elle travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle souffla un bon coup, elle venait très certainement de trouver la robe qu'elle porterait le jour de ses fiançailles, les concrétisant un peu plus.

Quand Drago vit Hermione apparaître dans cette troisième robe, il la trouva tout simplement parfaite. La robe ! La robe était parfaite ! Putain, est-ce que Pansy avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il regardait Granger des étoiles plein les yeux? Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait encore nier qu'elle était une belle femme ? Non pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet ? Oui peut-être un peu. Voilà c'était ça que Pansy voyait dans ses yeux du désir, juste une attirance purement sexuelle. Bien que rien que ça relevait de l'hérésie selon lui.

\- Sublime ! S'écria Pansy. Même pas besoin de retouche. Tu en penses quoi, Drago ?

\- Ouais, c'est pas trop mal.

Hermione éclata subitement en sanglots. Avoir trouver sa robe de fiançailles, les rendait bien réelles. Et avec la fatigue cumulée aux révélations de Myla quelques heures plus tôt, c'était soudainement trop pour elle.

\- Sérieux, Granger ?! S'exclama Drago pensant qu'elle s'était choquée de sa remarque.

\- La ferme Drago ! Allez viens, dit Pansy à Hermione, je vais t'aider à enlever la robe avant que tu ne la ruines avec ton mascara.

Pansy et Hermione entrèrent dans la cabine qui était suffisamment grande pour accueillir dix personnes et l'ex-Serpentard se plaça dans le dos de la brune tandis qu'Hermione soufflait pour tenter de contenir ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est cette histoire de fiançailles qui commence à me rendre nerveuse, se justifia Hermione tout en reniflant

\- C'est normal un mariage, ce n'est pas rien. Une semaine avant d'épouser Blaise, j'ai failli tout annuler. Je paniquais, c'était l'horreur. Et ce n'était pas même pas un mariage selon les rites anciens. Je n'ose même pas imaginé dans quel état j'aurais été si ça avait été le cas. Toutes les futures épouses ressentent ça, ne t'inquiète pas, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer. Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas le mariage dont tu avais rêvé mais Théo est quelqu'un de bien et la vie qu'il t'offre est plutôt appréciable. Après ça, tu auras tous les privilèges des riches, comme l'accès aux robes de la réserve, plaisanta-t-elle faisant légèrement rire Hermione dont les larmes avaient cessées de couler.

Pansy l'aida à retirer la robe puis l'accrocha sur un cintre. Hermione, un peu gênée de se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant elle, s'empressa de se rhabiller.

\- Tu as tord de te camoufler derrière tes gros pulls, Granger, tu n'as rien à cacher.

\- Pansy Parkinson viendrait-elle de me faire un compliment ?

\- Oui, et ils sont rares alors profites-en.

\- Merci. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si désagréable.

\- Faut dire que je l'ai cherché. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, que veux-tu ! Bon, on y retourne sinon Drago va croire que je te séquestre.

Décidément ces Serpentards ne cesseraient jamais de la surprendre, se dit Hermione alors qu'elles rejoignaient Malfoy resté avec la vendeuse.

\- Nous allons prendre celle-ci, Constance, fit Pansy en lui tendant la robe.

\- Bien Madame. Et pour les broderies que doit-je mettre ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- L'emblème des Nott est un parchemin. Par contre, je ne sais pas si les familles moldues ont de quelconques blasons ?

\- Comme chez les sorciers, certaines familles nobles en ont mais ce n'est pas le cas de la mienne, expliqua Hermione.

\- Pourtant, il faudra bien mettre quelque chose, c'est très symbolique chez nous.

\- On peut peut-être mettre une dent ? Proposa Hermione

\- Une dent ?

\- Mes parents sont dentistes. Ils soignent les dents des gens, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ouais, pas très glamour.

\- Un livre ? C'est bien un livre, tenta Drago.

\- Oui, ça te correspond, Granger. Et en plus, ça ira bien avec le parchemin.

\- Ça te convient ? Demanda Drago à Hermione.

\- Oui, ça me semble bien.

\- Vous pourrez broder un livre et un parchemin, alors Constance.

\- Oui Madame Zabini. La robe sera prête pour le début de la semaine prochaine. Par contre Mademoiselle Granger, les robes de mariée se font sur mesure et la confection peut prendre un certain temps. Ne trainez pas après les fiançailles pour venir nous voir si vous désirez prendre votre robe dans notre magasin.

\- Heu, oui d'accord.

\- Constance, vous remettrez mes amitiés à Madame Guipure.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Madame Zabini. Monsieur Malfoy, salua-t-elle, Mademoiselle Granger, au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement.

\- Ca vous dit d'aller manger un morceau ? Proposa Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent quitter la boutique. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais je n'ai rien mangé de la journée.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Tu invites ? Osa Pansy

\- Allez oui, après m'être fait offrir une robe à, je n'ose pas même pas savoir le prix, je vous dois bien ça.

\- C'est surtout à ma mère que tu le dois ! Fit remarquer Drago.

.

Hermione, Pansy et Drago se retrouvèrent à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur profitant de la douceur des débuts de soirée qu'offrait encore la fin de l'été.

\- Pour moi, ce sera une salade de saison, commanda Pansy quand un jeune serveur vint à leur table.

\- Moi, Je vais prendre le…

\- Ce sera aussi une salade pour la demoiselle ! La coupa Pansy.

\- Hé !

\- A partir de maintenant, c'est terminer de manger n'importe quoi. Je veux que tu puisses encore rentrer dans ta robe dans deux semaines.

\- Au pire, la magie, tu connais Parkinson ?

\- Sacrilège ! Pas sur du tissus de cette qualité. Mais si tu as envie que tout le monde pense que Théo t'a déjà engrossée, vas-y mange ce que tu veux.

\- Une salade, ce sera très bien, maugréa Hermione au serveur qui attendait toujours leur commande.

\- Et pour vous, Monsieur ?

\- Je vais prendre le saumon, nargua-t-il Hermione persuadé que c'était le plat qu'elle aurait commandé sans l'intervention de Pansy.

\- Tu oses prendre du poisson dans ce genre d'établissement ? S'affola Pansy. J'aurais bien trop peur d'être malade. Par contre, le chef des Trois Coq fait un saumon aux asperges sublimissime.

Hermione qui se renvoyait avoir le même genre de conversation avec Malfoy quelques semaines plus tôt, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. S'ils n'étaient plus les monstres d'intolérance d'autrefois, ils restaient des gosses de riches.

\- Et donc, tu travailles à l'AVV avec Malfoy, c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione pour faire la conversation.

\- Tu lui as parlé de l'association ? S'étonna Pansy en s'adressant à Drago.

\- Ca a du m'échapper…

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. J'ai bien compris que vous teniez à l'anonymat.

Elle se souvenait de la première règle que Drago lui avait enseignée à savoir que travailler était clairement mal vu chez les nantis. Et surtout, elle savait qu'il voulait que son geste reste désintéressé.

\- Et pour une fois qu'il n'essaye pas de se mettre en avant, je ne vais pas l'y pousser, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bien d'accord. _C'est moi, l'héritier Malfoy, le plus beau, le plus musclé, le plus intelligent_, plaisanta Pansy en l'imitant d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

_\- Aucune femme ne me résiste, _continua Hermione avant d'éclater de rire accompagnée de Pansy.

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ? Et je n'en peux rien si je suis irrésistible !

\- Dans tes rêves ! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes avant de rire à nouveau.

Ils continuèrent de manger et discuter dans une ambiance plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été dans l'après-midi. Hermione découvrait une Pansy accessible et pleine d'humour qui se cachait derrière des airs de diva.

\- Bon je vais y aller, déclara Pansy. Blaise va finir par se demander où je suis passée. Granger, n'oublie pas, pas de dessert !

Elle se leva, repoussa la chaise sous la table et s'approcha de Drago pour lui faire la bise.

\- Et toi non plus, Malfoy ! Glissa-t-elle alors à son oreille.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant le sous-entendu.

\- A plus, Parkinson !

\- Et n'attend plus six mois avant de donner signe de vie cette fois.


	13. Semi-liberté

Bonjour à tous! Avant de vous laisser avec ce treizième chapitre, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir été si nombreux à commenter le chapitre précédent, notamment grâce au partage de Lyra Verin que je remercie chaleureusement :) Si vous ne connaissez pas ces histoires, ce dont je doute, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil, vous ne le regretterez pas!

Chapitre 13 : Semi-liberté

\- Lucius !

\- Oui ma chérie ? Lui répondit le concerné assis dans un fauteuil en cuir de la bibliothèque en compagnie de leur fils.

\- Où sont passés les vases en cristal de tante Mylena ?

\- Comment suis-je censé le savoir ? Ce sont les elfes qui rangent pas moi.

\- Ils devraient se trouver dans le vaisselier de la salle à manger mais Droxy dit qu'ils n'y sont pas, expliqua Narcissa depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Et est-ce de ma faute, si nous sommes entourés d'incompétents ?

\- Non mais ce sera de ta faute, si nos invités pensent que nous sommes devenus misérables en découvrant que les fleurs sont posées dans de vulgaire vases en terre cuite !

\- D'abord, tu me dirais bien pourquoi cette ineptie doit avoir lieu sous notre toit ?

\- Parce que les parents de Granger n'ont pas de Manoir, rappela Drago tout en tournant une page du roman qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Pauvre enfant, ils ne seront même pas présents, se désola Narcissa.

\- Et pourquoi cela ne peut-il pas se faire pas chez les Nott ?

\- Parce que si la famille de la mariée ne peut recevoir, c'est au témoin de le faire, Lucius ! Souligna son épouse qui commençait à perdre patience devant tant de négativité.

\- Balivernes, murmura-t-il à Drago. Si tu veux mon avis Fils, ta mère est bien trop ravie de pouvoir faire cela ici.

\- Puisque personne ne veut m'aider dans cette maison, je vais aller voir moi-même au sous-sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que des vases en cristal feraient dans les cachots ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lucius, je ne sais pas.

\- Cette histoire de mariage lui monte tout doucement à la tête, nota Malfoy senior une fois que son épouse eut quitté la pièce. Mon père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait ce qui se trame ici.

\- Grand-père était à moitié fou.

\- Drago ! Un peu de respect.

#.

\- Félicitations Théodore, vous vous en êtes bien sortis. Je dirais même que vous vous êtes brillamment démarqué.

\- Merci, mais c'est en grande partie grâce à vous !

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste. Bon je ne vous cache pas que je vous ai fait commencer par le plus facile. Singapour et Moscou ont été plus marqué par la longue absence de votre père. Et il y aura en plus la barrière de la langue. Nous devrons doublement nous préparer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bon espoir. Vu vos capacités, je suis certain que nous y arriverons. Mais d'abord, je vous laisse un peu de répit pour profiter de vos fiançailles.

\- Auxquelles vous serez présent, j'espère ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! A bientôt Théodore.

Théo poussa la porte de sa chambre et y déposa ses valises. Cela faisait du bien de revenir chez soi. Il s'attarda quelques instants devant la fenêtre, admirant les jardins; cette vue lui avait manquée.

\- Broonie ! Appela-t-il alors.

Aussitôt le petite elfe apparut dans une révérence théâtrale.

\- Le jeune Maître est de retour. Bienvenue à la maison Maitre !

\- Merci Broonie, peux-tu faire préparer deux couverts pour le diner de ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr, Maitre. Ce sera tout ?

\- Oui pour l'instant. Non, attend !

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Je suis content de te revoir, lui sourit Théo.

\- Broonie aussi est contente de revoir le Maître. Le jeune Maître Théodore a beaucoup manqué à Broonie.

#.

Drago avait rejoint Hermione chez elle. Elle était assise par terre tout en prenant des notes sur la table basse du salon. Tandis que lui resté debout, faisait des allers retours dans la pièce.

\- Tu n'as pas un livre sur le sujet ? Ce serait quand même plus facile que de me faire copier toutes ces règles idiotes

\- Non, c'est une passation orale de savoir.

En fait, il n'en savait rien. Il existait peut-être un livre sur les bonnes manières de la noblesse sorcière mais c'est comme ça qu'il avait appris lui, oralement. Et puis, il prenait plaisir à la voir souffler et maugréer à chaque règle qu'il lui dictait.

\- Et je ne t'ai jamais obligée à les écrire. Je suis sûr que ton cerveau surdimensionné peut tout retenir du premier coup. Je peux passer à la suite ?

\- Oui, professeur, vous pouvez continuer, persifla Hermione.

\- Dix points de moins pour vos sarcasmes, jeune fille ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, dit-il tout content.

\- N'importe quoi ! Fit Hermione réprimant néanmoins un sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais imaginée dans la peau de la vieille McGonagall en train de retirer des point aux Serpentards.

\- Pas aux Serpentards, à _un _Serpentard !

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais la seule à ne pas fantasmer sur moi ! Je suis choqué, fit Drago une mine faussement outré.

\- Le jour où je fantasmerai sur toi Malfoy, tu peux bien me faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais en attendant, arrête de divaguer et continue !

\- Ok, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu. Ne jamais adresser la parole à un homme, avant que celui-ci n'ait engagé la conversation. Tu éviteras aussi d'entrer dans de grands débats, et acquiesceras à tout ce qu'il dira. Tu ne l'offenses pas, ne le contredis pas mais au contraire, tu lui donnes l'impression qu'il est puissant et intelligent.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois de l'après-midi.

\- De même, reprit-il, tu ne peux boire que si quelqu'un te propose un verre. Un verre que tu feras durer toute la réception. Tu n'es pas là pour te bourrer la gueule, même si je doute que ce soit ton genre. Et pour la nourriture, n'y pense même pas. Tu manges avant, après, tu fais ceinture, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais interdiction d'aller baver autour du buffet. Il n'est pas question de passer pour une affamée. Au mariage, tu pourras manger le repas. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je te prépare au maniement des couverts et autres réjouissances de l'art de la table, nota-t-il plus pour lui-même. Mais à la réception des fiançailles, c'est un simple cocktail. Ce qui nous épargne déjà cela pour le moment. Des questions ?

\- En gros, je dois juste faire la potiche. Je me tais, je souris et j'attends que ça passe.

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris ! Je savais que tu étais intelligente, Granger.

\- C'est vraiment rétrograde ! On se croirait au Moyen-âge. Comment est-ce que toutes ces femmes peuvent-elles accepter un tel machisme ?

\- Elles ont été élevées ainsi, répondit laconiquement Drago qui s'était maintenant assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Oui mais ta mère et même Pansy ont du caractère. Elles n'ont pas l'air d'être des femmes soumises, releva Hermione qui avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre leur assentiment.

\- Disons que les plus intelligentes s'en servent à leur propre avantage. Elles savent que ce n'est qu'une façade et dans l'ombre, elles tirent les ficelles. Elles sont passées reines dans l'art de la manipulation, crois-moi !

Drago se releva et posa son regard sur le fauteuil derrière Hermione.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut mettre cette bestiole ailleurs ? Elle n'arrête pas de me fixer, ça me perturbe.

\- Je n'en peux rien, je te l'ai dit, il t'aime bien. Dès que tu arrives, hop il apparaît. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais venir demain matin avant que je ne parte travailler, ca m'éviterait de jouer à colin-maillard pendant des heures.

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle revient la folle dingue ?

\- Le weekend prochain. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Et à quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne au juste ?

Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! Pourquoi venait-il de se proposer pour chasser cette saloperie de macaque ? Il détestait se lever tôt en plus ! Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait apercevoir Granger en nuisette ? Non peu probable, elle devait sûrement dormir en pyjama deux pièces en coton épais recouvert de hiboux.

\- Ho c'est vrai, tu ferais ça pour moi ? Ça m'aiderait grandement, je t'avoue. Je pars à huit heures. Ca pourrait être quand je rentre mais comme je n'ai jamais la certitude de finir à l'heure, je préfère lui donner le matin. Ou tu viens en journée quand je ne suis pas là. Je te montre où se trouve sa nourriture et…

\- N'abuse pas non plus ! Je serai là avant que tu ne partes, bougonna-t-il.

\- Merci Malfoy ! Je te revaudrai ça.

Ils passèrent encore une heure où Drago lui fit un topo des nombreux invités qui seraient probablement présents avant d'être interrompu par une voix masculine.

\- Salut Hermione, fit Théodore Nott qui venait de transplaner près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Théo ! S'écria Hermione en se relevant pour se jeter à son cou.

Le jeune homme la prit à son tour maladroitement dans ses bras. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec ses élans d'affection.

\- Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi.

\- Hum hum, toussota Drago derrière eux pour signaler sa présence.

\- Salut Drago, fit Théo par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Salut. Dois-je vous rappeler que les rapports physiques sont interdits avant le mariage, dit-il voyant qu'ils prolongeaient leur étreinte. Si vous continuez je vais devoir le signaler au mage.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est de ce genre de rapport qu'il s'agit, Malfoy, nota Hermione en s'écartant de Théo.

\- Ça commence comme ça et on savait comment ca fini ! Enfin non c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'avais à faire à Mademoiselle Prude.

\- Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Théo.

\- A l'instant, j'ai déposé mes affaires au Manoir puis je suis venu te chercher pour que tu dînes avec moi. Enfin si ça te dit…

\- Normalement on devait terminer avec Malfoy et manger un morceau en même temps. Mais je suppose qu'on peut reporter. Ca ne te dérange pas ? S'adressa-t-elle au blond.

\- Non, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Bien sûr qu'il en avait à faire ! Des semaines qu'il était là pour elle et à peine trois secondes que le Conquistador était revenu, qu'on le mettait déjà de côté. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non. Il n'aimait juste pas passer pour un pis-aller. Être ignoré, les seconds rôles, cela n'avait jamais été pour lui. En plus, il venait de se dévouer pour qu'elle ne perte plus son temps avec Potter numéro deux et voila comment elle le remerciait, l'ingrate.

\- Bon ben à demain alors, lui dit Hermione.

Voilà qu'elle le mettait à la porte maintenant !

\- Ouais c'est ça, à demain Granger ! Et aie la décence d'être habillée quand j'arrive.

#.

Hermione s'en voulait un peu d'avoir congédié Malfoy de la sorte. Malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu, elle avait bien vu qu'il avait moyennement apprécié. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Théo, elle voulait passer un moment seule avec lui. Et surtout, il était indispensable qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse tous les deux. Il ne leurs restait que quelques malheureux petits jours avant les fiançailles et l'occasion était parfaite pour mettre toutes ses questions et appréhensions à plat.

Ils mangèrent en même temps que Théo lui racontait son voyage. Hermione écoutait avec attention, intéressée par ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- J'aimerais bien y aller un jour, toute cette neige m'a toujours faite rêver.

\- Je t'emmenerai la prochaine fois, lui promit Théo. Hum, Hermione, j'aurais voulu te présenter quelqu'un, annonca Théo un peu mal à l'aise, alors qu'ils terminaient le dessert. Broonie ?

Hermione vit apparaître un petit elfe de maison aux oreilles tombantes et aux yeux particulièrement globuleux. Il portait l'habituelle taie d'oreiller en guise de vêtement mais celle-ci semblait en meilleur état que celle que portait Dobby à l'époque.

\- Oui Maître ?

\- Je te présente Hermione Granger, ma fiancée.

\- Broonie est enchantée de rencontrer la fiancée du Maître. Broonie a beaucoup entendu parler d'Hermione Granger. Broonie est heureuse de bientôt pouvoir compter Hermione Granger pour Maitresse, dit-elle de sa voix suraiguë.

\- Heu enchantée Broonie, fit Hermione en se penchant vers la petite créature pour lui serrer la main. J'espère que Théodore te traite bien, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Hermione…

\- Bien sûr que le jeune Maître traite bien Broonie, affirma l'elfe qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Le jeune Maître est un bon maître !

\- C'est bon Broonie, tu peux y aller.

\- Bien Maître, obéit Broonie qui disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de l'esclavage des elfes de maison, Théo, souligna Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Oui je sais, et c'est pour ça que je voulais tu la rencontres.

\- Pour que je vois à quel point, ils sont heureux de te servir ?

\- Oui, enfin non. Je voulais que tu comprennes que pour moi, ils ne sont pas de simples serviteurs. Pendant longtemps, ils ont été ma seule compagnie. Surtout Bronnie qui s'est beaucoup occupée de moi depuis ma naissance. Mon père était souvent absent et c'est elle qui m'a changé, nourrit, qui a prit soin de moi comme une mère l'aurait fait. Alors elle est un peu comme ma famille, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour que tu ne croises pas mes elfes lors de tes visites car je connaissais ton opinion sur le sujet mais tu vas bientôt vivre ici, et je ne vais pas pouvoir te les cacher éternellement.

\- Si tu tiens tant à eux…, commença Hermione avant d'être couper par son interlocuteur.

\- Je sais que tu vas me demander de les libérer, et je le ferai parce que je ne doute pas que la plupart resteront malgré tout. Mais ne me demande pas de m'en séparer, s'il te plaît.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule qui souhaitait mettre des choses à plat avant les jour J. Théo ne parlait jamais autant que quand un sujet lui tenait à cœur. Et il semblait réellement concerné. Elle comprenait, malgré la cause qu'elle défendait, le lien qui pouvait l'unir à ses elfes. Broonie avait dû lui apporter l'affection maternelle dont il avait manqué.

\- Théo, je ne compte pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Mais oui, tu as raison ce serait compliqué pour moi de vivre en opposition avec mes convictions. Mais si tu me dis que tu es prêt à les libérer, je t'y encourage volontiers. Et si leur choix est de rester, alors soit. Je ne souhaite mettre personne à la rue.

\- Je suis soulagée qu'on ait pu se mettre d'accord à ce sujet. Je te promets que pour ton emménagement au Manoir, tous les elfes seront affranchis.

\- Merci.

Et elle, elle se promettait de les rémunérer et de veiller à leur confort mais une étape à la fois.

\- Tant qu'on parle de se mettre d'accord… Il y a quelques points dont on n'a jamais parlé mais que j'aimerais aborder.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Les enfants par exemple. Est-ce que tu en veux ? Parce que moi, je sais que je veux devenir mère, pas maintenant mais je ne me vois pas sans enfant.

\- Je n'y ais pas tellement songer jusqu'à présent. Mais oui je suppose que j'en voudrai un jour. Au moins pour ne pas voir le nom des Nott s'éteindre. C'est ce que mon père voulait par ce mariage.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il en ressente réellement le désir et non qu'il en veuille uniquement pour préserver la lignée. Mais il ne s'y était pas opposé, et c'est ce qui primait dans le fond.

\- Et comment tu l'envisagerais alors ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben… heu…pour le concevoir.

\- Je ne connais pas trente-six façons de faire des enfants, Hermione. Je sais que pour l'instant on n'a pas ce genre de relation mais…

Attendez, comment ca pour l'instant ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'ils aient une autre relation que celle qu'ils entretenaient actuellement.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait se transformer en vrai petit couple après le mariage. D'ailleurs le Manoir est assez grand pour que tu y ais tes propres appartements comme je te l'avais dit. Mais si on doit coucher ensemble pour faire un enfant, ben ce n'est pas la mort non plus.

Théo s'était dit qu'à force de se côtoyer quotidiennement dans un autre contexte que l'hôpital et la maladie de son père, ils finiraient par développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et que la suite se ferait naturellement. Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air prête à concevoir cet aspect de leur vie future. Elle acceptait déjà beaucoup en l'épousant, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle finirait par s'en rendre compte d'elle-même avec le temps.

\- Les moldus ont développé des moyens pour pouvoir tomber enceinte sans rapport sexuel, je pensais que peut-être…

\- Je suis si repoussant que ça ? Rit Théo

\- Non, ça n'a rien avoir, s'empourpra Hermione.

Il n'avait pas le physique de Malfoy, c'était certain. Brun, petit, chétif, il état même son exact opposé. Mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un de superficiel. Elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée à cet aspect. Le problème venait du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec personne sans éprouver un minimum de sentiment. À vrai dire, Ron était le seul avec qui elle avait été pleinement intime. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé le sexe juste pour le sexe. Mais là, ce serait pour faire un enfant, alors peut-être que ce serait différent.

\- C'est bon, je plaisante. Tu avais d'autres questions ?

\- En fait, oui. Malfoy sous-entendait que dans les mariages comme le nôtre, la fidélité était une notion plus que douteuse…

\- Tu veux savoir si je compte avoir des relations extra-conjugales ? On n'est pas tous comme ce coureur de jupon. Je sais me tenir, tu sais.

\- Oui mais toute une vie ? En fait, j'y ais réfléchis et ça ne me dérange pas si tu as d'autres relations tant que cela reste discret. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour la cocue de service aux yeux de tous. Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire abstinence pour le reste de tes jours.

\- Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille voir ailleurs ? S'étonna Théo.

\- Nous ne formerons pas un couple traditionnel alors je pense que ça nous laisse plus de liberté, dans le respect de chacun bien sûr.

La proposition était séduisante. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier qu'Hermione voit d'autres hommes. Elle serait sa femme après tout. Et les Serpentards n'étaient pas spécialement prêteur.

\- Je ne l'envisage pas pour l'instant mais si j'en ressens un jour le besoin, je t'en parlerai avant, lui sourit-il. Ca te dit de voir ta future chambre ?

Elle acquiesça et il lui fit une visite complète du Manoir. Elle connaissait déjà quelques pièces comme la bibliothèque ou le petit salon mais n'avait jamais investigué le reste de l'habitation. Elle découvrit qu'un étage entier lui était réservé. Il comprenait une grande chambre, un dressing, une salle de bain ainsi qu'un bureau. Et l'ensemble était presque plus grand que l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Luna. Bien qu'un peu austère, tout était fait de matières nobles mais Théo lui expliqua qu'elle pourrait bien évidement le décorer à sa guise.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, dit Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent terminé le tour, je travaille demain. Et tu dois être fatigué.

\- C'est encore le matin là-bas alors ça va. C'est demain que je vais le sentir à mon avis.

\- Et tu es censé repartir quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne pense pas qu'Allimon ait déjà organisé mon séjour à Singapour. Mais dans le courant du mois d'octobre à mon avis.

\- Ho si vite, nota Hermione légèrement déçue.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne suis pas suffisamment présent. Mais j'ai moins d'un an pour satisfaire aux conditions alors c'est compliqué de tout gérer en même temps.

\- Oui je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Puis Malfoy et Narcissa seront là.

\- D'ailleurs, comment ca se passe ave lui?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, plutôt bien.

\- Tu me le dirais hein, s'il t'en faisait voir ? Demanda Théo suspicieux.

\- Non je t'assure, il est correct. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais il a été d'un bon soutien pendant ces quelques semaines.

\- Tu me rassures parce que je t'avoue que j'avais un peu de mal à croire ce que tu m'écrivais dans tes lettres.

-J'en suis la première étonnée mais c'est bien la vérité, sourit-elle.

Elle en était venue en apprécier ces moments passés avec lui, elle les attendait même. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait eu que peu de contacts avec ses amis dernièrement. Sa seule vie sociale en dehors de son boulot, se résumait à ses rendez-vous avec Drago Malfoy.


	14. Promesses

Bonjour à tous (s'il y a encore quelqu'un par ici ^^),

Toutes mes excuses pour les délais. Le temps est passé bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu, entre un nouveau job, une séparation et l'appréhension de réécrire...

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Lyra Verin pour le temps qu'elle m'a consacré, pour m'avoir aidée à revoir et corriger les dix premiers chapitres (que je vais essayer de poster cette semaine) et pour m'avoir encouragée malgré tout!

Le chapitre est loin d'être parfait, mais je m'arrête là sinon je ne publierai jamais. Il est assez long aussi (plus de 7000 mots), j'espère que ce ne se sera pas trop indigeste. D'ailleurs s'il y a quelqu'un qui se sent l'âme d'un bêta et veut m'aider dans mes corrections, il peut se manifester. Merci d'avance :)

ps : J'ai en partie écrit ce chapitre avec la chanson de Hoshi et Gaëtan Roussel "Je vous trouve un charme fou" en tête.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Promesses

_Lundi_

\- Malefoy, merci Merlin, tu es venu! souffla Hermione tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait avec soulagement.

\- Granger, tu m'étouffes là.

\- Ha oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en le relâchant. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais à vrai dire, mais tu n'imagine pas à quelle point je suis heureuse de te voir! Je dois absolument passer à Gringotts avant d'aller travailler et évidemment Harry fait sa tête de mule. Regarde, son herbe est sous la serre, tu ne peux pas la louper. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, je ne le sais pas moi-même, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Il y a une lame spéciale ici. Tu lui coupe l'équivalent de deux grosses poignées. Le bol pour son eau est là, mais je l'ai déjà rempli. Voilà, je pense que je t'ai tout dit. Je suis super à la bourre. J'y vais!

\- N'oublie pas de respirer aussi de temps...

\- Merci mille fois! A demain, Malefoy!

\- ...en temps, termina-t-il alors qu'Hermione avait déjà transplané. Okéee... Bon, où te planques-tu vieux poilu?

_Mardi:_

\- Ca va, Granger? interrogea Drago devant les yeux rougis d'Hermione.

\- Oui, oui, assura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es sur parce qu'on dirait que tu as pleuré.

\- Ce...ce n'est rien, j'avais juste une crasse dans l'oeil.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a une tonne de mouchoirs usagées éparpillés sur le canapé? Hé, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? se surpris Drago alors qu'Hermione éclatait en sanglots.

\- Mes parents... mes parents ne seront pas là!

\- Granger, c'est toi qui ne voulait pas les inviter.

\- Oui, je sais, mais maintenant je veux qu'ils viennent.

\- Écoute, Granger, pour samedi, ce ne sera pas possible, mais je te promets qu'on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soient présents au mariage, affirma Drago qui tentait de calmer le flot de larmes qu'Hermione continuait de déverser.

\- Merci, dit-elle en reniflant.

_Mercredi_:

\- Granger? appela Drago depuis le salon d'Hermione résolument vide. Super, personne dans la cuisine non plus, soupira-t-il en investiguant l'appartement. Granger, j'espère que tu es habillé parce que je vais entrer dans ta chambre, prévint-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore dans ton lit à cette heure-ci?! s'étonna-t-il en voyant la jeune femme sous la couette, à moitié endormie.

\- Hmm. Laisse-moi, gémit-elle en enfuissant la tête dans son oreiller.

\- Lève-toi, Granger!

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler, pesta Hermione.

\- Et laisser mourir tes patients? Allez debout! ordonna-il en tirant d'un coup sec sur la couverture.

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur! maugréa-t-elle en sortant péniblement de son lit.

_Jeudi_ :

\- Où est-ce que je mis cette fichue écharpe?! s'énervait Hermione en fouillant dans sa penderie.

\- On s'est levée du pied gauche, Granger, constata Drago.

\- On se passera de tes commentaires, Malefoy!

\- Oui et bien rappelle-le moi la prochaine fois que je te proposerai mon aide. Ha non, j'oubliais, ça ne risque plus d'arriver! s'irrita Drago qui commençait à en avoir marre des états d'âmes de la future mariée.

_Vendredi_:

\- Bonjour Drago, salua une voix aérienne depuis la cuisine que Drago reconnu aussitôt.

\- Luna?

\- C'est moi. Je suis revenue un jour plus tôt. Tu veux que j'aille réveiller Hermione?

\- Non, je pense qu'elle a bien besoin de son jour de repos. Je venais pour le demiguise de toute façon. Mais si tu es là, je peux y aller.

\- C'est marrant, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Qu'Harry et toi vous entendiez si bien, quand on connait tes relations avec Harry Potter.

\- Hum, oui plutôt ironique. On se voit demain. A plus! écourta Drago qui n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser avec la plus perchée des Serdaigle de si bon matin.

_Samedi_

Comme il l'avait proposé, Drago s'était rendu à l'appartement d'Hermione tous les jours de la semaine pour l'aider à nourrir le demiguise de sa colocataire et la jeune femme lui avait réservé un accueil différent chaque matin. Il se doutait que ses sautes d'humeur étaient liées au stress des fiançailles et il se demandait donc dans quel état il allait la retrouver aujourd'hui.

Si ce n'était pas le jour du mariage, les conséquences pour elle en seraient les mêmes. Et il commençait à être pris d'un sentiment qu'il aurait préféré ne plus ressentir : la culpabilité.

Il l'avait poussée dans une relation qui allait forcement la rendre, à terme, malheureuse. Est-ce qu'il encouragerait encore ce mariage aujourd'hui ? S'il restait convaincu que cette union était la meilleure option pour Théo, il ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione n'avait pas grand-chose à y gagner. De l'argent? Une réputation? Quel ramassis de conneries, il avait pu lui sortir pour la convaincre! Il savait qu'elle n'en avait que faire et lui-même savait depuis longtemps que cela ne rendait personne heureux.

Il aurait encore pu aller trouver Hermione pour en discuter, mais ils s'étaient bien trop engagés pour reculer maintenant. De plus, il ne voulait pas lire la déception dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle n'allait forcément pas apprécier voir son fils gâcher la réception qu'elle préparait depuis des semaines.

De toute façon, il était sûr qu'Hermione ne renoncerait pas, même s'il essayait de l'en dissuader. De un, parce qu'elle était bien trop fière pour reconnaître qu'elle avait peut-être eu tord. Et de deux, elle n'abandonnerait jamais un de ses amis dans le besoin, quelqu'en soit le prix à payer.

Drago jeta un œil à la pendule au dessus de son bureau, enfila sa cape de cérémonie et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans une des chambres d'amis, un étage plus bas. Hermione et Pansy devaient être arrivées à cette heure-ci.

.

\- Mais… _Aïe_ !

\- Arrête un peu de bouger !

\- Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de bouger alors que tu m'arraches la moitié du crâne ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes cheveux sont aussi faciles à coiffer que la crinière d'un Porlock !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'avais suggéré de ne faire qu'un simple chignon ?

\- Alors premièrement, même pour un chignon, on se peigne, Granger ! Deuxièmement, si tu parles de cet espèce d'amas capillaire que tu arbores habituellement, tu ne peux pas appeler ça, un chignon. Et troisièmement, il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici avec ta tête de tous les jours !

\- Ok, mais essaye d'y aller plus… _Argh_ !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! On égorge un mouton ? demanda Drago qui était rentré dans la chambre sans s'être donner la peine de frapper.

Hermione était assise près du bureau que possédait la pièce, transformée pour l'occasion en salon de beauté. Pansy se tenait debout derrière elle, une brosse à cheveux dans la main.

\- Non, Pansy essaye juste de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux, expliqua Hermione.

\- Et vous avez oublié que vous étiez des sorcières ou… ? questionna Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles n'utilisaient pas un bon vieux sortilège pour en finir au plus vite.

\- Non, mais selon Pansy, la magie va abimer ma chevelure plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, fit Hermione peu convaincue.

\- Si j'utilise un sort, ca tiendra, c'est sûr, mais ses cheveux seront ternes. Or aujourd'hui, elle se doit d'être parfaite ! se justifia Pansy.

\- Ok ! Ça parle trop chiffon pour moi, là !

\- On ne parle pas chiffon, on parle coiffure, rectifia Hermione.

\- Peu importe, ce sont des histoires de filles qui ne m'intéressent nullement. Sauf si vous souhaitez parler sous-vêtements ? tenta Drago.

\- Sûrement pas !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais : conversation inintéressante.

Drago prit place sur une chaise en face d'Hermione tandis que Pansy continuait de lui démêler les cheveux.

\- Tu veux faire quelques révisions avant l'arrivée des invités, proposa Drago à Hermione, ou tu penses que tu es prête ?

\- Prête, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'être un jour, mais ca ira pour les révisions. Je devrais m'en sortir de ce côté-là.

\- Mouais, je suis moins convaincu.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours une haute estime de ma personne…

Drago avait bien évidement confiance en ses capacités à retenir les règles, par contre moins en celles à les appliquer.

\- Juste… Essaye de prendre sur toi. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, reste calme. Garde à l'esprit que toutes ces règles n'ont pas été érigées contre toi.

\- Non, juste contre l'honneur de toutes les femmes, sorcières ou non !

\- Voilà, c'est de cela dont je voulais parler quand je disais de ne pas monter sur tes grands chevaux…

C'était exactement le genre de réaction qu'il redoutait et en même temps, c'est ce qu'il appréciait chez elle, sa capacité à tout remettre en question. Elle ne suivait jamais bêtement le troupeau comme il avait pu le faire à une époque. Mais si elle pouvait mettre cette qualité de côté le temps d'une soirée, il lui en serait grandement reconnaissant.

\- Ca va, je sais. Mais il n'y a personne ici, alors j'ai le droit d'extérioriser mon indignation une dernière fois. Après promis, je garderai ma muselière, certifia Hermione à contrecoeur.

Drago entendit soudain sa mère l'appeler depuis le couloir.

\- Ha, tu es là! Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant dans la chambre d'amis qu'occupait Hermione pour se préparer. Pourrais-tu te rendre au Manoir Nott pour t'assurer que Théo s'en sort ?

\- Maintenant ? demanda son fils qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de se rendre jusque là.

\- Oui maintenant, Drago ! Après la cérémonie, cela n'aura plus grand intérêt.

\- Ok, j'y vais… accepta malgré lui Drago en quittant la pièce.

Narcissa s'assit élégamment sur la chaise que son fils venait de libérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour se retrouver un peu entre femmes ! déclara-t-elle alors.

Elle claqua des doigts et une bouteille de Champagne ainsi que trois flûtes apparurent sur le bureau, ce qu'Hermione regarda avec étonnement.

\- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que parce que l'on n'a pas le droit de boire dans ce genre de mondanités, on se prive en dehors ? fit malicieusement Narcissa.

Elle servit alors les verres et en tendit un à Hermione.

\- A votre santé, très chère. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Un jour dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie. N'est-ce pas, Pansy chérie ?

\- Je vous confirmerai ça quand je serai arrivée à la fin de ma vie. Mais oui, bien que Blaise et moi ayons fait une cérémonie de fiançailles plus intime, ce jour restera certainement gravé dans nos mémoires, confirma Pansy tout en poursuivant la coiffure d'Hermione qui commençait doucement à prendre forme.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question un peu indiscrète, Narcissa ? osa Hermione.

\- Posez toujours, concéda-t-elle.

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes mariés selon les rites ancestraux mais votre mariage avec Monsieur Malefoy était-il un mariage d'amour ?

Narcissa but une gorgée du précieux vin mousseux tandis que son regard semblait se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

\- Lucius et moi étions destinés à nous marier avant même que l'on ne sache marcher ou parler, commença Narcissa. Nos familles avaient convenus très tôt d'un accord concernant notre union et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Aussi bien lui que moi étions au courant de cet arrangement. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, Lucius m'a prise sous son aile. Il m'a présentée au reste de notre maison. Il me protégeait, m'aidait dans mes devoirs. On est très vite devenu amis puis amants, expliqua-t-elle alors que Hermione et Pansy écoutaient attentivement. A ma sortie de Poudlard, les temps avaient changés, les mentalités aussi. Mes parents m'ont alors dit que si je ne souhaitais pas me marier avec Lucius, ils étaient prêts à rompre l'accord passé avec les Malefoy. Tant que j'épousais un Sang-pur, ils ne voyaient pas d'objection à ce que je choisisse moi-même mon futur époux. Mais j'aimais Lucius, et il m'aimait également, alors nous nous sommes mariés l'année suivante. Un mariage selon les rites ancestraux étaient pour nous une évidence. Parce que c'était la coutume à l'époque mais aussi parce que nous ne doutions aucunement de l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Et avec le recul, je ne regrette nullement. Nous avons traverser tant d'épreuves que sans une union éternelle, je ne sais pas si notre couple aurait tenu. Cela nous a obligé à surmonter nos problèmes. De nos jours, les jeunes n'ont plus conscience du caractère sacré du mariage. Ils divorcent à la moindre contrariété, or tous les couples connaissent à un moment des difficultés. Penser qu'on trouvera une relation parfaite ailleurs est une illusion.

Hermione avait écouté Narcissa avec attention. Elle avait voulu y trouver la confirmation qu'un mariage arrangé pouvait être heureux, mais elle avait surtout eu la confirmation que même les mariages d'amour ne l'étaient jamais complètement. Aimer quelqu'un n'était pas gage de mariage durable et cela la rassura quelque peu. Au moins, elle, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Théo serait toujours à ses côtés et ils pourraient se soutenir dans l'adversité.

Pansy termina de jouer les apprenties coiffeuses puis passa au maquillage. Visiblement pour cela, elle ne craignait pas d'abimer la peau d'Hermione et usa sans complexe de sa baguette.

\- Vous êtes très en beauté Hermione, assura Narcissa une fois que Pansy eu fini. Séduisante sans être aguicheuse, c'est parfait !

Hermione la remercia et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Elle y trouva un miroir en chêne sculpté où elle put admirer le travail de la Serpentard. Une tresse complexe partait sur le côté pour revenir sur l'avant en de belles boucles lâchées. Pour parfaire le tout, une couronne de fleurs était posée sur le sommet de son crâne. Cette coiffure lui dégageait le visage tout en lui laissant de la longueur et ses cheveux ramenés vers l'avant, mettait en valeur son dos-nu. Quant au maquillage, il n'était pas assez léger à son goût, mais elle devait admettre qu'il était réussi.

.

\- Me revoilà ! s'écria Drago. Théo s'en sortait très bien sans moi. Il arrive dans cinq minutes. Ha ben, je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici, constata-t-il en apercevant les verres et la bouteille bue en son abscence. Tu es toute seule ? demanda-t-il à Pansy qui était maintenant occupée à peaufiner son propre maquillage.

\- Granger est dans la salle de bain et ta mère vient de sortir.

\- Comment se sent-elle ?

\- Elle a peur que les elfes ne soient pas prêts à temps et que ta grand-tante critique le buffet mais...

\- Je parlais de Granger, la coupa Drago.

\- J'avais compris. Disons, que si elle ne sort pas de là dans deux minutes, j'irai vérifier qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie ou évanouie.

\- Tout va bien là-dedans, Granger ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Drago.

\- C'est bon, je plaisante. Elle allait très bien, il y a deux minutes, le rassura Pansy.

\- Vraiment très amusant, Parkinson.

\- Voilà, je suis prête, signala Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain. Merci Pansy, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

\- Ouais, bon boulot, admit Drago qui pouvait difficilement affirmer le contraire tant il avait du mal à détourner le regard de celle qui occupait un peu trop son esprit à son goût.

\- Bonsoir, intervint une voix masculine.

\- Bonsoir Théo, sourit Hermione en apercevant son fiancé pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- On va vous laisser, déclara Pansy pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- On se retrouve en bas, nota Drago en accompagnant Pansy vers la sortie.

\- Comment vas-tu? demanda Théo à Hermione une fois qu'ils furent seules.

\- Le stress monte un peu, mais ça va.

\- Tu es resplendissante en tout cas, la complimenta Théo.

\- Merci. Je te dirais bien que tu es très élégant mais c'est toujours le cas, alors… Peut-être qu'en habitant ensemble, j'aurai l'occasion de te voir dans une tenue plus décontractée, plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais à voir sa tête, elle comprit qu'il ne devait pas avoir de jogging caché dans un de ses placards.

\- Non ? Jamais ? insista-t-elle alors qu'il faisait non de la tête. Ben toi, attends-toi à me voir régulièrement en survêtement ! rit-elle.

\- Ça me va, lui sourit-il. Bon, on devrait descendre. Les premiers invités commencent à arriver.

\- Je te suis.

Hermione et Théo descendirent l'imposant escalier menant directement dans la grande salle de réception du Manoir Malefoy et qui comptait déjà une trentaine d'invités. Outre les hôtes de maison et Pansy qui les attendaient au pied de la dernière marche, Hermione reconnut plusieurs membres du ministère, ainsi que quelques anciens Serpentard.

Hermione fût surprise par la quantité de fleurs que Narcissa avait fait installer, mais qui embellissait néanmoins la pièce avec goût. Non loin de l'entrée, se trouvait une longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche et d'une multitude de verres en crystal et à côté de laquelle une fontaine à Champagne faisait son petit effet. Au fond de la salle, elle aperçut aussi un somptueux buffet ainsi que quelques mange-debouts.

Théo attrapa la main d'Hermione, autant pour la rassurer que pour se donner du courage. Lui, le solitaire ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise de ce genre de réception, ni dans aucun rassemblement de masse d'ailleurs. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient être au centre de toutes les attentions.

\- Allons saluer vos premiers convives, les incita Narcissa à leur arrivée.

Hermione et Théo suivirent Lucius et Narcissa qui se dirigeaient vers un couple d'une soixantaine d'années, laissant derrière eux Drago et Pansy qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se prêter au jeu des salutations hypocrites.

\- Monsieur Nott, quel plaisir d'avoir été invité à partager ce moment avec vous, s'exclama l'homme qu'Hermione identifia comme le ministre des sports.

\- C'est nous qui sommes honorés de votre présence, Monsieur le Ministre! répondit poliment Théo.

\- Lucius, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a plus vu assister à un match de Quidditch, adressa-t-il alors au patriarche Malefoy.

\- Cher Hamish, j'assisterai à nouveau à un match quand ces mous du manches élèveront un peu leur jeu, répondit Lucius.

\- Ha, vous êtes dur! Il est vrai que cette saison n'a pas offert de grand spectacle, mais il y a tout de même quelques éléments prometteurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'ennuyons pas ces dames avec nos histoires de balais.

\- Comme on dit, les balais, c'est pour les hommes ou pour les elfes, plaisanta Lucius faisant rire le Ministre.

Hermione repensa aussitôt à sa promesse faite à Malefoy un peu plutôt. La soirée promettait d'être une épreuve pour elle.

\- Je vous laisse accueillir vos autres convives, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, Lucius! les laissa ainsi le Ministre et sa femme qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un autre couple et le quatuor passa ainsi plus d'une heure à serrer des mains, tantôt amicales, tant glaciales, à des invités qui ne semblaient ne jamais cesser d'arriver, remplissant rapidement la grande salle. Cependant, Hermione n'avait toujours pas aperçu ses amis et espérait sincèrement qu'ils viendraient.

\- Hermione, je te présente mon oncle Josephus et ma tante tante Violette, déclara Théo. Et tu connais déjà mon cousin, Marcus.

Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi grand avec un air condescendant plaqué sur le visage. Hermione n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir et espérait que Théo ne s'attarderait pas trop.

\- Enchantée, fit-elle tout de même.

\- De même! Je suis certaine que ma belle-sœur vous aurait trouvée ravissante, affirma chaleureusement la tante de Théo.

\- Le physique ne fait pas tout, signala Josephus Flint qui semblait moins enthousiaste que son épouse par la future union de son neveu.

\- Oui... enfin..., bulbutia Violette. Marcus ne devais-tu pas aider Theodore? demanda-t-elle plus pour changer de sujet.

\- Ha oui, j'allais oublier. Viens Cus, on peut aller la déposer là-bas, proposa Théo.

Les deux cousins s'éloignèrent laissant Hermione interrogative.

\- Théodore s'est rappelé qu'un de nos elfes avait la main plus verte que Tilden Toots, expliqua Violette.

A l'évocation du célèbre botaniste, Hermione comprit qu'ils avaient dû apporter les fleurs pour la cérémonie des couronnes qui clôturerait la soirée.

\- Marcus a-t-il pour projet de se marier? questionna Narcissa. Je crois qu'il fréquente la jeune Haywood.

\- Malheureusement, murmura Violette Flint désolée, la petite a choisi de devenir Langues-de-plomb...

\- Parfois, ne vaut-il mieux pas être seul que mal accompagné ? nota durement l'oncle de Théo.

\- Narcissa, les changements que vous avez opérés rendent cette demeure d'autant plus sublime, fit soudain remarquer l'épouse Flint.

\- Merci, ma chère Violette, déclara Narcissa reconnaissante qu'elle devie à nouveau la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant. La restauration a pris plus de deux ans, mais nous ne regrettons absolument pas le résultat.

\- Il fût un temps où cela aurait été fait en moins de six mois, mais il parait que les elfes ne peuvent plus travailler plus de douze heures par jour, sembla bon de signifier Lucius.

\- Ces nouvelles lois soit-disant progressistes sont tout bonnement ridicules, affirma Flint.

\- A qui le dites-vous!

Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir et à ne pas intervenir sur un sujet qui lui tenait autant à cœur. Malefoy allait bien pouvoir lui offrir un somptueux cadeau pour la remercier d'avoir tenu sa promesse! Et bien qu'elle trouva Violette Flint sympathique, elle fût contente quand Narcissa les incita à aller profiter du buffet.

\- Je vous laisse en compagnie de mon époux Hermione, chuchota Narcissa à l'oreille de la jeune femme une fois que les Flint se furent éloignés Je dois m'absenter quelques instant.

Et Narcissa partit à son tour, plantant là Hermione avec un Lucius Malefoy aussi bavard que chaleureux. Où étaient donc passés Théo, Drago et Pansy?

Le blanc gênant qui s'installa entre elle et Lucius, laissa Hermione saisir une conversation qui avait lieu juste derrière eux.

\- Les Shafics ne viennent pas ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Non, pensez-vous ! Ils ne souhaitaient pas assister à cela, lui répondit une autre femme d'un ton méprisant.

\- Je les comprends, c'est honteux !

\- Le pauvre Thomas, déshonoré par une Sang de Bourbe !

Hermione se demanda si les deux femmes n'avaient pas vu qu'elle se trouvait à proximité ou si au contraire, elles l'avaient fait exprès.

Et en même temps à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Même si Voldemort avait été vaincu il y a longtemps, toutes ses idées n'étaient pas mortes avec lui. Une née moldue dans la Haute Société Sorcière, ça ne plaisait forcément pas à tout le monde.

\- Ho, excusez-moi ! Je suis tellement maladroit ! s'amenda soudain Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione venait de le voir se retourner et renverser sa coupe de champagne sur la robe d'une des deux médisantes.

\- De la soie de Madagscar! s'indigna la femme en constatant la tâche sur sa robe haute couture.

\- Venez avec moi, Mélania, intervint Narcissa qui venait de ressurgir à l'instant constatant avec irritation la maladresse de son époux. Nous allons arranger cela, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

\- Il y a un soucis ? questionna Drago qui venait à son tour de débarquer, interpellé par le rafus.

\- Plus maintenant ! affirma son père en tournant les talons pour aller saluer un vieil ami de la famille.

Drago interrogea Hermione du regard.

\- Disons que tout le monde n'approuve pas ma présence ici.

Tous connaissaient évidemment, Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre et Drago avait conscience qu'elle n'allait pas se faire que des amis dans le milieu. Pas seulement à cause de son sang, mais parce que personne ne pouvait nier son charme, sa prestance. Pas une prestance froide comme Pansy, non, Hermione dégageait un magnétisme chaleureux, bienveillant. Vous ne pouviez pas entrer dans une pièce sans remarquer sa présence, son rire communicatif, ses yeux malicieux. Et c'est sûrement ce que les Sang-purs de la noblesse sorcière, il ne parlait pas ici des Weasley, lui enviaient. Bien plus que son intelligence ou son talent inné pour la magie, ils jalousaient ce naturel, cette spontanéité qui leurs faisaient tellement défaut dans un monde où tout était calculé, codifié.

\- Si ça ne leurs plaît pas, ils peuvent bien partir, assura-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas où est Théo ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis un moment et j'avoue qu'un peu de soutien ferait du bien.

\- A mon avis, il se cache. Théo et la foule… Mais je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas très gentleman.

Hermione non plus n'aimait pas la foule mais la moindre des choses était de discuter avec leurs invités, aussi désagréables soient-ils. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas encore saluer tout le monde.

Mais cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver, Théo était peut-être toujours occupé avec Marcus ou en grande discussion avec quelqu'un. Il y avait tellement de monde dans cette pièce qu'il était facile de se perdre de vue.

\- Tu restes avec moi? demanda Hermione à son témoin. Au moins le temps qu'Harry et les autres arrivent, s'il te plaît…

\- Ok…, abdiqua facilement Drago.

\- En plus, personne ne m'a encore offert à boire, dit-elle tout en battant des cils telle une petite fille suppliante.

\- Allez viens, s'amusa-t-il. Bien que je crois que tu as déjà eu ton quota avec ma mère tout à l'heure. Si tu te mets à rouler sous les tables qu'on ne m'en tienne pas responsable !

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table qui faisait office de bar, Hermione sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Harry ! se réjouit Hermione en se retournant et découvrant que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas fait faux bond. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

\- Malefoy ! salua le Survivant.

\- Potter !

\- Tu viens Hermione, les autres sont par là, lui indiqua Harry.

\- J'arrive toute suite. Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

\- Non ça ira. Trop de Gryffondor d'un coup, je risque l'overdose.

\- Toujours aussi courageux, Malefoy !

\- N'oublie pas que tu es ici chez moi, Potter.

\- Cela ne risque pas, j'ai encore l'impression d'entendre les cris des prisonniers en provenance du sous-sol.

\- Harry, ça suffit ! l'intima son amie.

\- Laisse tomber, Granger. Je vais voir où est Théo. On se voit plus tard, fit Drago en disparaissant aussitôt dans la masse humaine.

\- Veux-tu bien faire un effort pour ne pas le provoquer, s'il te plaît ! pria Hermione.

\- Je fais déjà un effort surhumain en remettant les pieds dans ce Manoir, Hermione, signala Harry. Je n'ai d'ailleurs, pas compris pourquoi cela se faisait ici.

\- Tradition de Sang-pur, ne cherche pas à comprendre, écourta Hermione.

Harry était au courant que Drago Malefoy était leur témoin. Elle leurs avait écrit une lettre à lui et à Ron pour leurs expliquer qu'à défaut d'avoir trouvé un témoin, ils avaient été contraints de prendre Malefoy. Elle avait aussi vaguement parlé des rites ancestraux sans entrer dans les détails. Ron qui contrairement à Harry connaissait les conséquences d'un tel rituel, avait débarqué à la seconde dans son appartement, pour lui hurler qu'elle était devenue folle. Elle s'en était plus ou moins sortie en lui assurant que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle avait conscience des implications et qu'elle les acceptait, comptant aussi un peu sur Myla pour finir d'apaiser les tensions.

\- Et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Narcissa, suggéra-t-elle à Harry. Elle s'est pliée en quatre pour organiser cette fête. Je ne voudrais pas que vous provoquiez un esclandre.

Elle jouait sur la corde sensible. Harry devait la vie à Narcissa et il se sentait extrêmement redevable vis-à-vis d'elle. C'est pour cela qu'il avait plaidé en faveur de la famille Malefoy lors de leur procès. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait tiré un trait sur les années de moqueries et coups bas qu'ils avaient subis de la part de Malefoy junior.

Hermione suivit Harry jusque dans un coin de la salle, non loin du buffet où elle aperçut Ron, Myla et Neuville.

\- Tu es magnifique, Hermione, la complimenta le jeune Londubat.

\- Merci, Neuville. Les filles ne sont pas là ? constata Hermione.

\- Luna est en train d'admirer la fontaine à champagne, fit remarquer Ron en tournant la tête dans la direction de l'ex-Serdaigle qui semblait fascinée par l'écoulement du liquide doré.

\- Et Hannah ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle a préféré rester à la maison, expliqua Neuville.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, un peu de surmenage. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, je pense qu'elle va devoir arrêter de travailler avant la naissance du bébé.

\- Et Ginny ? demanda finalement Hermione à Harry, appréhendant quelque peu sa réponse.

\- Elle n'a pas souhaité venir. Je suis désolé, Hermione.

\- Cela ne fait rien, répondit Hermione malgré tout peinée par l'absence de son amie.

\- Tu sais comment on est, nous les Weasley, tenta de la réconforter Ron. Si je l'ai accepté, elle finira par en faire autant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas prendre part à ce mariage, mais Hermione avait espérer qu'elle changerait d'avis.

Malgré la déception, Hermione profita pleinement de la présence de ses amis. Les moments passés ensemble étaient devenus si rares ces derniers mois.

Après un temps qui lui sembla trop court, Hermione entendit une douce musique, proche d'une valse, semblant sortir de nulle part et partout à la fois.

Il était l'heure de la danse.

Avant de clôturer les fiançailles par le cérémonial des couronnes, Hermione devait danser avec toute la gente masculine présente. Passer une dernière fois dans les bras d'autres hommes avant de ne plus appartenir qu'à un seul.

La jeune femme appréhendait ce moment. Tous les yeux allaient être braqués sur elle, plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà depuis le début de la soirée. Elle qui n'aimait pas danser, elle allait être servie.

Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui s'avança le premier. Il lui tendit les bras pour l'inviter au centre de la pièce d'où les invités s'étaient écartés pour leurs laisser de l'espace. Si elle était mal à l'aise de danser avec des inconnus, danser avec le patriarche Malefoy était particulièrement embarrassant.

Il posa une main sur sa taille et une autre dans sa paume. Puis voyant qu'elle restait léthargique, il déposa, non sans lever les yeux au ciel, la main de la jeune femme restée libre sur son épaule.

La musique se fit un peu plus forte et Lucius Malefoy entama les premiers pas de danse, laissant une distance plus que respectable entre leur deux corps.

\- Heureusement que vos capacités intellectuelles ne sont pas proportionnelles à vos talents de danseuse, Miss Granger. Vous êtes la pire cavalière que je n'ais jamais eue.

Hermione se força à sourire poliment.

_Allez Hermione__! __I__l a pris ta défense, il y a peine une heure. Dans le fond, bien dans le fond, caché sous une tonne de préjugés et de sarcasmes, il ne doit pas être aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. _

\- Merci d'être intervenu tout à l'heure, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Si je n'ai pas le droit de vous insulter sous mon propre toit, ce n'est pas une de ces mégères qui le fera !

_Vraiment bien caché…_

Une petite clochette retentit signalant un changement de cavalier.

\- Je vous laisse à un danseur de votre niveau, Miss Granger.

Lucius Malefoy lâcha la main d'Hermione qui fût aussitôt reprise par une autre, amie cette fois.

Ron se tenait là, tout autant mal à l'aise qu'elle visiblement. Il n'avait jamais non plus été un grand danseur, mais leur complicité de toujours rendait le moment plus agréable.

\- Merci d'être venu, Ron. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi que tu sois là.

\- Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser ma meilleure amie aux mains de tous ces serpents.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle.

\- Ca ne t'embête pas que je sois venu avec Myla, j'espère. Quand j'ai appris que Ginny ne viendrait pas, j'en ai profité pour l'inviter.

Ainsi Myla avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait rien dit de leur entrevue.

\- Bien sûr que non. Par contre, tu sais qu'il faudra bien le dire à Ginny un jour?

\- Oui, et bien le plus tard sera le mieux.

Ils firent encore quelques pas, avant que Neuville ne s'approche à son tour pour prendre la place de Ron.

\- J'attends toujours ton hibou, Neuville ! Plaisanta Hermione alors qu'elle se laissait guider.

\- Ho, j'ai complètement oublié ! Désolé, Hermione.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est un garçon !

\- C'est super ! Tu dois être ravi, lui sourit-elle, sincèrement contente pour lui.

\- Oui, je suis le plus heureux des hommes même si…, s'arrêta-t-il pour la faire pivoter

\- Même si ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- J'ai la trouille, reprit-il. Ma grand-mère a été super avec moi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de figure paternelle pour me servir d'exemple. Et si je ne savais pas m'y prendre ? Si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

\- Neuville, tu as affronté Voldemort et son armée ! Ce n'est pas un bébé qui doit t'effrayer. Tu es une des personnes les plus fortes et les plus généreuses que je connaisse. Ce petit être ne demandera que ton amour et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu puisses le lui donner !

Hermione entendit à nouveau le son de la clochette et changea encore une fois de partenaire. Elle se retrouvait maintenant face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qu'elle reconnu comme étant Plint Allimon, le conseiller de Théo.

Hermione enchaîna ainsi les cavaliers et si certains la félicitèrent, d'autres ne lui adressèrent même pas la parole.

Elle commençait réellement à fatiguer d'adresser tous ces sourires forcés à tous ces hommes qui pour certains semblaient éprouver du dégoût à poser les mains sur elle.

\- Luna ?

\- Bonsoir, Hermione !

\- Luna, cette danse est réservée aux hommes, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ha bon ? Ma maman disait que tout ce qu'un homme peut faire, une femme peut le faire aussi.

\- Ho, et puis tu as raison. Je ne suis plus à un regard de travers près, de toute façon.

Hermione dansa ainsi quelques pas désordonnés avec sa colocataire, non sans apercevoir Drago au loin se passer une main sur le visage en signe de désolation.

\- Luna, tu permets ? demanda Harry quand le prochain tour fût annoncé.

\- Bien sûr, Harry.

Luna s'éloigna en quelques mouvement de danse aérés, laissant Hermione dans les bras maladroits de son meilleur ami.

\- Ho Harry, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne s'est plus vu depuis une éternité !

\- Moi aussi. Tu me manques, Hermione et même si ce n'est pas une évidence, tu manques aussi à Ginny.

\- Vous aussi, vous me manquez. Je m'en veux de vous avoir délaissés. Mais ces trois derniers mois sont passés à une telle vitesse.

\- C'est bon pour cette fois, mais promets-moi qu'on te verra plus souvent à l'avenir.

\- Promis !

\- Tu es toujours sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu peux encore renoncer, tu sais.

\- Harry…

\- Ok, ok. Mais si à tout moment tu changes d'avis, tu fais signe et on fera diversion pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici.

\- C'est bon Potter, personne ne souhaite la séquestrer, sonna une voix familière derrière Hermione.

\- Blaise Zabini, constata-t-elle tout en changeant de mains, alors qu'Harry jetait un regard noir au Serpentard.

\- Hermione Granger ! Je commençais à être jaloux. Théo, Drago, Pansy… J'étais le seul à ne pas encore avoir eu la chance de revoir celle qui s'est faite retourner le cerveau par les Serpentards. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire ? Je n'ai pas encore tranché...

\- Peut-être un peu des deux, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- En tout cas, qui aurait cru que nous nous reverrions dans de telles circonstances?

\- Pas moi, c'est sûr, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ca va, tous ces vieux aristocrates n'ont pas eu les mains trop balladeuses? En tout cas, je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Pansy.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que tu as certains arguments pouvant faire changer de camp le plus fervent partisan de…

\- Garde tes remarques grivoises pour toi, Zabini ! intervint Drago qui avait devancé de quelques secondes la clochette.

\- Le témoin veille au grain, constata-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

\- Tu m'excuseras vieux mais c'est mon tour, insista Drago alors que le tintement se fit entendre.

\- Ça va, je te la laisse ta Gryffondor !

Hermione abandonna alors Blaise pour se laisser emporter par Drago.

\- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Honnêtement ? C'est l'horreur. Tout le monde me juge. Les invités de Théo me regardent comme si j'étais un strangulot répugnant et les miens comme si j'étais folle.

\- Tu te trompes. Si tout le monde te regarde, c'est parce que tu es magnifique, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de te moquer de moi, Drago Malefoy ?

\- Je ne me moque pas, je le pense, c'est tout, retorqua-t-il sérieusement.

Hermione rougit, légèrement déstabilisée. Pourtant elle soutint son regard. Sa simple présence l'apaisait. Être dans ses bras la rassurait bien plus que toutes les paroles réconfortantes de Pansy et Narcissa.

\- Par contre, Granger ça fait au moins la troisième fois que tu me marches sur les pieds.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle gênée. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas danser.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué ! signala-il en lui lançant un de ses sourires en coin. Bon, je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est le moment, annonça-t-il en voyant Théo approcher, une couronne de fleurs à la main.

Hermione faiblit quelque peu et sentit Drago resserrer un instant sa prise sur sa hanche, avant de la faire pivoter en direction de Théodore.

Drago se recula pour rejoindre la foule puis observa Hermione s'agenouiller aux pieds de Théo, comme le voulait la tradition et il ne douta pas une seconde qu'elle devait trouver cette position humiliante.

Theodore ôta la couronne de marguerites qu'Hermione portait depuis le début de la soirée pour y déposer celle de roses qu'il avait apportée. Cet acte symbolisait la dévotion d'Hermione à son futur époux. Elle lui appartenait désormais et à cet instant, Drago sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

Théo aida Hermione à se relever et l'invita à danser sous les applaudissements polis des invités.

Drago contemplait la scène les mâchoires contractées.

\- Dans quel pétrin, tu t'es fourré, hein ?

\- La ferme, Pansy !

\- Allez viens, ne t'inflige pas ça, murmura-t-elle en lui tirant légèrement le bras pour l'emmener vers l'arrière.

\- Je suis le témoin. Je suis obligé de regarder, dit-il sans détourner les yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Pansy avait déjà remarqué les regards, la facilité avec laquelle il se confiait à elle, leurs conversations emplies de petites piques, mais toujours teintées de bienveillance. Et les voir danser ce soir ainsi que sa réaction en voyant Hermione dans les bras de Théo ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes.

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Drago ne parlait jamais de ses conquêtes, à part pour évoquer leur tour de poitrine. Si des centaines avaient dû partager son lit, aucune n'avait jamais partagé sa vie et il fallait que la première fois qu'il semble éprouver des sentiments pour une fille, ce soit pour la seule qu'il n'aurait jamais. Elle avait essayer de le prévenir pourtant.

\- Je vais me coucher, signifia amèrement Drago quand la danse fût terminée.

\- Drago, attends! l'interpella Pansy alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle.

\- Laisse-le, lui conseilla à sa suite Blaise à qui rien n'avait échappé non plus. Il vaut mieux qu'il digère tout ça dans son coin.

.

Une fois la cérémonie des couronnes terminée, quelques personnes vinrent féliciter Hermione et Théo puis la salle se vida rapidement.

\- Félicitations à vous deux! Quoi qu'en disent votre oncle, vous formez un très beau couple, les complimenta Violette Flint.

\- Merci, ma tante.

\- Et promettez moi de venir nous rendre visite de temps en temps. On ne se voit pour ainsi dire jamais.

\- Je passerai, promis!

\- Bon je vous laisse, sinon Josephus va partir sans moi. Au revoir et à bientôt, les salua-t-elle avant de rattraper son fils et mari qui avaient déjà atteind la porte d'entrée.

\- Hermione, je vais y aller aussi, prevint Théo quand il ne resta plus qu'une poignée de traînards. Je dois me lever tôt demain. Il y a quelques documents que je dois aller signer chez Papyrus.

\- Ok. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

\- Tu veux que je passes te voir demain, après mon rendez-vous?

\- Avec le petit dej'? tenta malicieusement Hermione.

\- Je te dois au moins ça! lui sourit Théo reconnaissant de se qu'elle venait de faire pour lui. Bonne nuit, Hermione, lui souhaita-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit, Théo.

Hermione rejoignit le couple Malefoy qui étaient en train de donner les consignes pour le rangement à deux elfes de maison.

\- Vous pouvez dormir ici, si vous le souhaitez, proposa Narcissa. La chambre d'amis est à votre entière disposition.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais rentrer. On m'attend, précisa-t-elle en jetant un regard vers Luna qui attendait somnolente dans un coin de la salle. Merci pour tout, Narcissa, sincèrement.

\- Ho, mais avec grand plaisir! s'exclama-t-elle. Et puis, ce n'était presque rien.

\- Une broutille, ironisa son mari.

\- Vous saluerez Mal... Drago de ma part. Je ne sais pas où il est passé.

\- Si j'en avais eu l'occasion, j'aurais fui aussi, commenta Lucius.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas. Il doit être parti se coucher en charmante compagnie. Mais je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir Hermione.

\- Au revoir, Narcissa. Au revoir Monsieur Malefoy.

.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa robe ou son maquillage. La multitude de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui donnait le tournis plus que les deux coupes de champagnes qu'elle avait pu boire durant la soirée.

Elle était fiancée pour ainsi dire mariée!

Cette idée l'oppressait quelque peu et en même temps la rassurait. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa vie amoureuse, ni pour sa sécurité financière bien que ce sujet ne l'ait jamais grandement préoccupé. Elle était une fille simple et pouvait se contenter de peu. Mais dorénavant elle n'aurait plus jamais la pression de devoir réussir sa vie amoureuse. Elle pouvait se consacrer pleinement à son travail et à ses amis. Quoi qu'il arrive, Théo serait toujours à ses côtés.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aussi à ses parents qui n'avaient pas été présents. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Narcissa maintenant. C'était un moment important, ils auraient dû être là, à ses côtés. Sa mère l'aurait aidé à se préparer et son père aurait ouvert le bal à son bras. Elle se promit de retourner les voir rapidement.

Et c'est en repensant à cette soirée improbable, à cette danse qui l'était encore plus, à ses amis, à Théo, aux Malefoy qu'elle sombra complètement épuisée.

* * *

Rem: La danse est inspirée de divers traditions existantes autour du mariage (comme les garçons de pailles en Irlande) et la cérémonie des couronnes d'une tradition datant du Moyen-âge.


	15. Loin des yeux

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre 15, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Fleur d'Ange qui s'est proposée pour être ma bêta et qui m'a aidée à corriger ce chapitre!

Merci aussi à Aventure, Fleur d'Ange et BrunasseLucile pour leur review :)

Chapitre 15 : Loin des yeux...

\- _ARRIVEDERCIIII FRATELLOOO MIOOOOOOO!_

Le rideaux rouge passion se referma sur le ténor acclamé par le public.

Hermione applaudissait elle aussi, émerveillée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un opéra sorcier et elle n'avait pas été déçue.

A la magie du spectacle s'ajoutait la vraie magie rendant la représentation surprenante de réalisme. Hermione s'était sentie happée, immergée au cœur de l'histoire, comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de la pièce.

\- Alors ça t'a plu? lui demanda Théo alors qu'ils quittaient le théâtre.

De l'extérieur le bâtiment était complètement délabré, contrastant avec les somptueux décors de la salle.

\- Oui, c'était magnifique! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce final.

\- La "_Cascata"_ est un classique, mais j'avoue que je me laisse emporter à chaque fois.

\- Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir.

\- Avec plaisir. Je te ramène? lui proposa Théo.

\- Je préfère qu'on marche un peu avant de rentrer, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Hermione appréciait l'air frais, mais pas encore glacial de cette fin d'automne et elle voulait profiter encore un peu de Théo avant son départ. C'était la dernière soirée qu'ils passaient tous les deux avant qu'il ne doive rejoindre le Japon dans deux jours.

\- Tu n'appréhendes pas trop ton départ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, pas tellement. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme cela.

Son voyage avait été reporté suite à erreur administrative. Théo s'était vu refuser l'accès au portoloin à cause d'une date erronée sur son passeport magique.

Théo et Hermione en avaient profité pour passer un maximum de temps ensemble, enfin autant que possible au vu de leurs obligations respectives. La période était propice aux microbes en tout genre et Hermione passait de nombreuses heures à Sainte Mangouste. Théo quant à lui avait tiré avantage de ce contretemps pour étudier en profondeur la situation économique japonaise.

\- Puis, je ne serai pas seul. Pline m'accompagne directement du coup. Comme quoi l'incompétence des employés du Ministère peut avoir du bon.

\- Le Japon doit vraiment être magnifique, songea Hermione.

\- Tu devrais m'y rejoindre quelques jours, suggéra Théodore.

\- Ho, ce serait vraiment super.

\- Par contre, continua Théo ne t'attends pas au grand luxe. Si cela se passe comme à Ottawa, je serai sûrement logé dans une simple auberge.

\- Je pense que le choc sera moins rude pour moi que pour toi, plaisanta-t-elle. En revanche, je ne sais pas si j'oserais encore demander des congés à mon chef. Je me suis plus absentée ces six derniers mois qu'au cours des dernières années. J'ai peur que mes collègues commencent à se plaindre.

\- C'est toi qui vois, mais sache que tu es la bienvenue.

\- Merci.

Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, flânant dans le quartier moldu où se situait l'opéra.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Drago? le questionna soudain Hermione.

\- Non, pourquoi? Je devrais?

\- Non, mais je m'étonne de ne pas en avoir. On avait l'habitude de se voir régulièrement pour préparer les fiançailles et depuis, il n'a plus donné signe de vie.

Elle lui avait envoyé un parchemin après la cérémonie pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était resté sans réponse.

\- Il ne te manque pas quand même? se moqua Théo.

\- Non, c'est juste...Ca fait bizarre, c'est tout.

\- A quoi tu pensais? C'est Drago Malefoy, Hermione. Narcissa l'a contraint à être témoin. Il ne passe pas du temps avec toi par bonté d'âme.

\- Je sais, mais en fin de compte, j'avais l'impression que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Elle pensait même qu'ils étaient devenus amis, mais le dire à haute voix semblait surréaliste.

\- Tu es trop naïve, Hermione. C'est un Malefoy et un Serpentard. Mentir, manipuler, ça coule dans son sang.

\- Peut-être...

Est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginé cette complicité et qu'il n'avait fait que jouer son rôle de parfait témoin ? Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu jouer à ce point la comédie.

\- De toute façon, il finira par refaire surface. Les rites ne sont pas terminés. D'ailleurs à ce propos, ma tante t'apportera la biographie familiale des Flint. Enfin c'est Marcus qui devrait faire le messager.

\- Ha ce cher Marcus, il m'avait manqué, ironisa Hermione en repensant à l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentard.

\- Il n'est pas si détestable, tu sais.

\- Si tu le dis...

#

Drago trouvait son thé sans saveur. Les elfes devaient avoir un problème en cuisine car toute la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait ces derniers temps lui semblait fade.

Il était attablé en compagnie de ses parents. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble et il se demandait bien pourquoi elle l'avait obligé à se lever tôt, vu que personne ne disait un mot.

Sa mère beurrait précautionneusement une tranche de pain toastée tandis que son père était plongé dans sa lecture quotidienne de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Drago, est-ce que tout va bien? demanda alors Narcissa à son fils quand elle eu terminé de manger.

\- Oui, Mère. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Depuis quelques temps, tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme. Ton père et moi nous faisons un peu de soucis pour toi.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est surtout ta mère qui s'inquiète, nota Lucius sans sortir le nez de son journal.

\- Nous avions l'habitude, continua Narcissa, de voir régulièrement des jeunes femmes, disons fort peu vêtues, sortir de ta chambre au petit matin, mais cela fait un moment, que nous ne croisons plus personne dans les couloirs, justifia-t-elle son inquiétude.

\- Parce que vous faites les comptes maintenant? s'étonna Drago.

\- Tu n'as pas attrapé une maladie vénérienne au moins?

\- Mère, par Merlin!

\- Tu sais, Hermione est médecin. N'hésite pas à la consulter si tu as besoin.

\- Stop! Je n'ai rien attrapé du tout. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne parlerais pas de ça avec vous, et encore moins avec Granger !

\- Alors pourquoi fichtre, passes-tu toutes tes soirées tel un reclus, dans ce manoir? s'exclama Lucius qui semblait moins désintéressé qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

\- Peut-être parce qu'on m'a forcé à être le témoin d'un mariage ridicule et que cette tâche me prend toute mon énergie!

\- Tu sais, mon chéri, il n'y a aucun honte à avoir besoin d'un petit remontant, suggéra Narcissa.

\- Demande à Zabini qu'il te confectionne une potion de virili...

\- Je dois y aller! coupa Drago pour mettre fin à cette conversation gênante. Je suis ravi de voir que ma vie sexuelle vous préoccupe autant, mais Pansy m'attend.

\- Tu devrais peut-être laisser de côté ton association pendant quelques temps, lança sa mère alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

\- Tu vois, Narcissa, je savais que tout ça n'allait rien amener de bon!

\- Ho, pauvre chéri. Tu crois que je lui ai mis trop de pression?

\- Visiblement, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu auras un jour des petits-enfants, ma chérie.

.

\- Et bien, bonjour Malefoy! salua Pansy après l'entrée fracassante de Drago dans son bureau.

\- Salut! lui répondit-il sèchement.

\- Dure journée ?

\- Les parents, parfois je te jure!

\- Ha, c'est donc cette chère Narcissa et ce cher Lucius qui sont responsables de cette charmante humeur. De quel mariage t'ont-ils forcé à être témoin cette fois?

\- Aucun. Figure-toi qu'ils s'inquiètent pour ma libido. Mon quota de conquête est en baisse selon eux.

\- Et en même temps, ils n'ont pas tord...

\- Tu es sérieuse là, Pansy?!

\- Faut que tu sortes, que tu vois du monde.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Ce n'est pas un crime quand même?! Vous devriez plutôt être contents que je laisse ma vie de fêtard de côté!

\- Drago, écoute... Je sais que ce que tu vis n'est pas évident, mais ce n'est pas en te coupant du monde que tu vas réussir à passer à autre chose.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de passer à autre chose, Pansy!

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé ouvertement des sentiments évidents qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient, Pansy, Blaise et lui. Leur pudeur les empêchant de s'exprimer explicitement, ils se comprenaient à demi-mot.

\- Tu sais que c'est perdu d'avance ?

\- Je sais. Bon, s'il te plaît, on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

\- Vu comme c'est si gentiment demandé, tiens! Tu peux emballer tout ça! fit-elle en désignant une énorme pile de boîtes contenant poupée, mini-balai, et autres jeux pour enfants.

#

Hermione rentrait chez elle après une journée chargée. Encore une fois, il était près de minuit et elle était impatiente d'aller se coucher.

En accrochant sa veste au portemanteau, elle fût surprise d'apercevoir dans la pénombre du salon, Luna planant dans les airs.

La jeune femme flottait, allongée comme dans un lit, baguette à la main. Seules quelques bougies posées sur la table basse éclairaient la pièce.

\- Luna, tu ne dors pas? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Non, répondit doucement son amie.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquieta-t-elle.

\- Ho non, tout va bien. C'est seulement mon esprit qui voyage, la rassura Luna.

\- Tu m'emmènes? demanda Hermione qui terminait d'enlever ses chaussures.

Luna leva sa baguette, murmura un wingardium leviosa et Hermione se souleva doucement du parquet pour rejoindre sa colocataire à deux mètres du sol.

\- Ca fait du bien, n'est-ce pas? nota Luna.

Effectivement, aussi bizarre soit-il, être suspendue ainsi avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Theo était parti depuis une semaine et ce départ lui semblait plus difficile que la première fois.

Théo absent, Malefoy qui faisait le mort et Ginny qui tirait toujours la tête, elle avait peur de rapidement se sentir seule. Heureusement, Luna passait encore quelques semaines en Angleterre.

\- J'ai demandé à Drago d'être mon phare, déclara soudain Luna sortant Hermione de cette étrange plénitude.

\- Heu... fit simplement Hermione encore une fois perdue face au discours de son amie.

\- Ma prochaine expédition en Amérique du Sud aura pour but de faire voter l'interdiction de la chasse aux demiguises. Je vais organiser une campagne de sensibilisation de leurs conditions de vie et d'exécution, expliqua-t-elle sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne le lien avec Drago et un phare.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Malefoy vient faire là dedans ?

Parfois, elle aimerait vraiment avoir un décodeur.

\- Drago a un lien particulier avec Harry. Et un phare est toujours utile pour ramener les bateaux égarés à bon port.

Hermione comprenait enfin où elle voulait en venir et elle n'aurait pas trouvé l'idée si saugrenue s'il n'avait pas été question de Drago Malefoy.

\- Je comprends que tu souhaites utiliser sa notoriété pour attirer l'attention sur la situation des Demiguises. Mais tu sais, Malefoy n'est pas du genre à quitter son confort pour partir vivre dans la jungle amazonienne, aussi noble soit la cause.

\- Moi, je pense que si.

\- J'admire ton optimisme, Luna. Mais attends, se stoppa Hermione, quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ça?

\- Il est passé tout à l'heure. Il voulait te voir, mais comme tu étais sortie, il a déposé un mot pour toi. Il est sur la table de la cuisine.

Hermione tint encore deux minutes après quoi elle se rendit dans la cuisine.

_Fini les vacances, Granger! _

_Chaudron baveur, demain 15h._

_Ne sois pas en retard! _

_D.M._

_ #_

.

Quand Drago poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur, il vit Hermione déjà installée au comptoir, discutant avec son amie Hannah Abbot enceinte jusqu'au cou.

Il se fit la réflexion que si un jour, il avait une femme, jamais il ne la laisserait travailler dans cette condition. Quel boulet ce Londubat!

\- Salut, dit-il en prenant place sur un tabouret à côté d'Hermione.

Il avait espéré que mettre de la distance éteindrait ce qui était en train de naître en lui, mais cela n'avait fait que l'attiser. Et de toute façon, sa mère s'était chargée de lui rappeler ses obligations. Il n'avait plus le choix de l'affronter à nouveau.

Abbot glissa un verre de Rhum-groseilles en sa direction, tout en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête qu'il était offert par sa voisine. Pour tout remerciement, il adressa à Hermione un sourire en coin.

Décidément, elle commençait à le connaître un peu trop bien. Il préférait nettement le Rhum-groseilles au Whisky Pur feu, mais la boisson n'était pas assez virile aux yeux de la gente masculine alors il en consommait uniquement en présence de femmes ou lorsque les personnes autour de lui n'étaient plus assez sobres pour faire attention à ses consommations.

\- Ça fait un bail, nota Hermione.

\- Ouais, j'étais fort occupé, l'AVV, tout ca..., tenta de se justifier Drago.

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Si, je t'assure. Il y a beaucoup de boulot pour le moment. On prépare la fête de Noël pour les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Il ne mentait qu'à moitié. A force de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, Pansy l'avait réquisitionné pour l'aider dans les préparatifs.

\- C'est vraiment généreux ce que vous faites pour eux, affirma Hermione.

\- Tu devrais venir.

_Prendre ses distances, Drago, pas l'inviter__!_ s'assena-t-il mentalement.

\- Passer Noël à l'orphelinat?

\- Oui, je suis sûr que tu adorerais et les enfants sont toujours ravis d'avoir de la visite.

\- Tu y vas souvent? demanda alors Hermione.

\- Pas autant que je devrais.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'y passait pas assez de temps, pourtant il aimait y aller. Il appréciait cette particularité qu'ont les enfants d'être innocents. Ils ne le jugeaient pas et il se plaisait à croire qu'ils l'appréciaient sincèrement.

\- Le 24 décembre, on fait un grand repas, expliqua-t-il, puis Blaise se déguise en Père Noël et on... Quoi? interrogea-t-il alors qu'Hermione réprimait un sourire dubitatif.

\- Blaise? En Père Noël ? s'étonna-t-elle amusée.

\- On le métamorphose, Granger! Ne nous prends pas pour des amateurs!

\- Je n'oserais pas, affirma-t-elle moqueuse.

\- Pansy va même faire un dessert maison, tu ne dois pas rater ça!

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai promis à Harry que je passerais les fêtes avec eux.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. C'est l'avantage avec les enfants, ils vont dormir tôt, ce qui nous laisse le temps de rejoindre nos obligations respectives par après.

\- Et en même temps, ça m'aurait arrangé d'avoir un prétexte pour ne pas y aller, avoua Hermione. Ginny est toujours dans sa phase revêche et j'aurais préféré attendre qu'elle ait décanté.

\- Ha, ces Weasley toujours aussi...Mais ça ne va pas! s'exclama-t-il après qu'Hermione lui ait asséné une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Ne critique pas mes amis! se justifia-t-elle.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai absolument rien dit!

\- Oui, mais tu allais le faire! Puis, ça t'apprendra à ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant des semaines.

\- On ne peut plus se passer de moi, Granger?

Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, pourtant savoir qu'il lui avait un peu manqué lui donna le sourire.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait détaché, mais je n'aime pas qu'on ne réponde pas à mes courriers.

\- C'était un parchemin pour me remercier. Ca ne demandait pas de réponse. En plus, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de souffler un peu après tout ça.

\- Après avoir scellé mon destin à un homme pour lui sauver son héritage, tu veux dire?

\- Oui, quelque chose du genre. D'ailleurs, pour reprendre avec toutes ces joyeusetés. Le bal des fiançailles, commença-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de son rhum-groseille, c'était un vrai carnage, Granger! Tu ne sais absolument pas danser. Et je t'interdis de me frapper. Tu sais que c'est la stricte vérité.

\- Gnagnagna, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Du coup, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à sa réaction digne d'un enfant quatre ans, ma charmante et dévouée mère m'a sommé de te donner des cours. Surtout que tu devras apprendre la danse de l'Union Sacrée. Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire des recherches, on n'apprend pas à danser en lisant des bouquins. La preuve!

Hermione ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tiens, dit-il en sortant un parchemin de sous sa cape. Je t'ai fait un planning. Normalement, ça ne posera pas de problème avec tes horaires. J'y ai mis aussi les cours de maintien, d'art de la table, et tout ce que tu devras savoir pour le test d'aptitudes. Sauf pour l'histoire des Nott, ça, je te laisse voir avec Théo.

Malgré la charge de travail que cela allait encore représenter, Hermione souriait intérieurement en lisant le planning que Drago lui avait fait.

Il lui avait manqué, lui et ses sarcasmes. Et non, elle n'était pas crédule. Drago et elle s'entendait bien, peu importe ce qu'en disait Théo.


	16. Il est né le divin enfant (1ère partie)

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien en cette periode un peu particulière.

Encore une fois, je vous présente mes excuses pour le rythme tout sauf régulier de mes publications, mais promis cette histoire aura une fin!

Mille mercis à Fleurs d'Ange pour son travail de relecture !

Sinon, je viens de relire le début de Nos corps à la Dérive de Xérès Malefoy. Si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, je vous la conseille (à coté, je me sens bien petite ;) ).

.

Rar :

_Aventure:_ Oui de base, Drago et Théo ne sont pas spécialement proches. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

_Mama_ : Théo et Hermione sont dans une relation platonique et c'est une Dramione, donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y aura ce genre de rapprochement entre eux. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

.

.

Chapitre 16 : Il est né le divin enfant (Partie 1)

Drago termina de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il reposa ensuite sur le crochet prévu à cet effet. Il sortit de sa salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, saisit la chemise qui l'attendait soigneusement sur un cintre, la boutonna méticuleusement puis enfila son traditionnel pantalon noir avant de descendre rejoindre ses parents au petit salon.

Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre, éclairant Lucius et Narcissa installés chacun dans un fauteuil en acajou. Son père lisait un livre, certainement un de ces romans historiques sur la période sanglante précédant la mise en place du Code International du Secret Magique. Tandis que sa mère observait, rêveuse, les flammes qui dansaient devant elle.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement? nota Lucius perplexe en apercevant son fils par-dessus son livre.

\- Ma tenue pour le dîner de ce soir, indiqua simplement Drago.

\- Grotesque...

\- Moi, je te trouve très beau avec cette chemise, le contredit Narcissa en adressant un sourire aimant à son fils.

\- Merci, Mère.

\- Tu pars déjà? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'accompagner? tenta-t-il une dernière fois connaissant pourtant la réponse.

\- Non. C'est gentil, mon chéri. Tu sais bien que ton père et moi préférons passer le réveillon ici, au calme. Par contre, n'oublie pas que...

\- ... que je dois être rentré pour prendre le dessert en famille! continua Drago à sa place. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là.

Drago embrassa sa mère sur le front, puis transplana aux bureaux de son association, sa cape en laine sous le bras.

A son arrivée, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, pas un flocon à l'horizon. Pourtant la température devait avoisiner les zéros. Dommage, il aurait aimé avoir un Noël blanc. Il ne le confesserait jamais, mais il aimait les petits plaisirs qu'offrait cette période de l'année.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il ouvrit une armoire pour en sortir une housse de protection renfermant le costume de Père Noël, tenue que Blaise allait faire semblant de détester porter. Semblant, car Drago savait, que comme lui, il retirait une certaine fierté à contribuer un peu au bonheur de ces enfants touchés si jeunes par la cruauté de la vie.

Sans traîner davantage, il attrapa le sac en toile de jute renfermant les cadeaux qu'il avait lui-même emballés et quitta les lieux. Pansy lui avait demandé d'être à l'heure et il valait mieux ne pas énerver la jeune femme le jour du réveillon. Il se souvenait encore de la beuglante qu'il avait reçue l'année précédente alors qu'il était toujours sous la douche à l'heure où commençaient les festivités.

Dans le salon des Zabini, Pansy appliquait soigneusement du vernis sur ses pieds préalablement posés sur la table basse, quand elle entendit son ami transplaner.

\- Salut, fit Drago.

\- Tu as le costume? l'interrogea-t-elle sans même le regarder ou le saluer.

\- Affirmatif! acquiesça Drago tout en brandissant la housse qui le recouvrait.

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle chemise? Tu changes de style vestimentaire? s'étonna Pansy alors qu'elle daignait enfin relever la tête de sa manucure.

\- Quoi? Tu trouves que ca ne me va pas? s'inquiètea Drago tout en baissant les yeux pour inspecter sa tenue.

\- Non, c'est très bien, admit-elle.

\- Blaise n'est pas là?

\- Il se pomponne, mais assieds-toi, l'invita-t-elle.

Drago prit place à côté de Pansy et la regarda un instant passer le petit pinceau coloré sur ses ongles.

\- Tu as bien dit à Granger de venir pour dix-sept heures trente précises? demanda soudainement Pansy.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Elle doit être autant à cheval que toi sur la ponctualité. Alors, sois tranquille.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de l'inviter? hésita Pansy. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit bon pour toi de passer autant de temps avec elle.

\- Ça va, Pansy. Je vais bien. Arrête de te faire du soucis pour moi.

Oui, Granger lui plaisait. Oui, elle allait se marier. Mais il s'en remettrait, non? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas envie de penser à cela aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste profiter de cette soirée, de l'ambiance, des enfants,...

\- Pans', appela Blaise en entrant dans le salon, tu sais où sont mes... Ha salut, Drago!

\- Salut, mec.

\- Ils sont dans le troisième tiroir de ta commode, l'informa Pansy sans qu'il ait besoin de terminer sa phrase.

\- C'est quoi cette chemise? remarqua Blaise lui aussi perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma chemise?! s'agaça Drago.

\- Ben, elle est...

\- Très bien, interféra Pansy. Elle est très bien. Zabini, dépêche-toi un peu, tu veux.

\- Je l'aime bien, moi, cette chemise, nota Drago plus pour lui-même tout en se regardant à nouveau.

\- Deuxième tiroir, tu as dit? redemanda Blaise à son épouse.

\- Troisième! Blaise, ne commence pas à m'énerver.

Blaise repartit rapidement en emportant son costume. Il aimait sa femme, mais des jours comme celui-ci, il préférait ne pas trop s'approcher.

\- Tu nous sers un verre ? suggéra Drago.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir les mains libres? s'irrita Pansy. Toi, sers nous un verre!

Drago qui connaissait la maison comme la sienne, n'eut aucun mal à trouver trois verres et une bonne bouteille. Il posa un verre plein à côté de Pansy. Celle-ci le saisit aussitôt et le vida d'une traite.

Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement son envie que tout se passe à la perfection qui rendait Pansy nerveuse. Elle appréhendait chaque visite à l'orphelinat. Cela ravivait un peu trop son envie de devenir mère. Elle avait beau s'impliquer corps et âme dans la paperasse administrative, elle évitait soigneusement d'aller trop souvent sur place.

\- Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup impliquée dans ce repas, commença Drago, mais si c'est trop difficile pour toi, personne ne t'oblige à y aller.

\- Ca va, Drago. Je vais bien. Arrête de te faire soucis pour moi, le rassura Pansy en paraphrasant.

\- Ok, mais tu sais que...

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle court, fixant ses orteils. Bon si tu allais chercher Granger? Au moins, ce sera déjà un point en moins dont je devrais m'inquiéter.

\- Comme tu veux. On se rejoint là-bas?

\- Dix-sept heures trente précises! insista Pansy.

.

\- _Pfff ! _souffla Hermione devant son miroir.

Elle attachait puis détachait ses cheveux depuis bientôt quinze minutes. Aucunes des coiffures testées ne lui convenaient.

Elle aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt, avant que Luna ne parte aider Ginny et Harry dans les préparatifs. Au moins, elle aurait pu la conseiller. Ou pas. Hermione se voyait déjà portant un serre-tête en forme de bois de renne.

La jeune femme décida finalement de laisser ses cheveux onduler librement, tant pis si ça lui donnait des airs de sauvage.

Elle passa un trait de mascara sur ses cils et un peu de baume sur ses lèvres, observa une dernière fois son reflet. Ça ferait l'affaire.

\- Ha ben, enfin! s'exclama Drago qui attendait depuis vingt minutes dans le canapé.

\- On ne devait pas se retrouver devant? hésita Hermione légèrement surprise de découvrir Malefoy dans son appartement.

\- Je m'assure que tu arrives à bon port. Ordre de Parkinson.

Drago observa rapidement Hermione. Elle portait une petite robe trapèze noire, aux manches trois-quarts. Simple, mais efficace. Pas de décolleté provocant, c'était mieux pour sa santé mentale.

\- Bon, on y va?! Pansy est particulièrement tendue et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas arriver en retard!

Hermione se rapprocha de Drago espérant un transplanage d'escorte. Le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait expérimenté, il l'avait amené à destination avec plus de douceur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réussi.

Drago s'apprêta une seconde à saisir la main qu'elle lui tendait puis se ravisa. Il s'était promis de ne pas penser à ses sentiments et de profiter de la soirée, et il n'était pas sûr qu'un contact physique allait l'y aider.

\- Et puis quoi encore?! Tu connais l'adresse! finit-il par lâcher.

\- Charmant!

Hermione atterrit la première devant l'orphelinat. L'établissement ressemblait à une maison traditionnelle, bien qu'un peu plus grande. Dans la pénombre, Hermione ne distingua rien de particulier aux alentours. Ils devaient être relativement isolés.

Drago qui était arrivé à peine une seconde après elle, avançait déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bienvenu, Monsieur Malefoy! les accueillit une petite dame rondelette aux cheveux grisonnants.

\- Bonsoir, Agathe. Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, la complimenta Drago charmeur.

\- Ho, c'est juste un vieux bout de tissu, rougit-elle. Vous devez être Mademoiselle Granger?

Hermione acquiesça alors qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Enchantée! s'inclina alors légèrement la dite-Agathe, visiblement ravie de la rencontrer. Permettez-moi de prendre vos capes.

\- Merci, fit Hermione alors que la femme l'aidait à se débarrasser.

\- Il fait bien silencieux, constata Drago étonné de ne pas entendre les enfants d'habitude si bruyants.

\- Thémis les a emmenés faire une balade. Ils tournaient en rond comme des chimères en cage.

Drago se rappela à quel point il pouvait aussi être excité, enfant, quand il devait attendre toute une interminable journée avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux.

\- Thémis et Agathe se relayent auprès des enfants, expliqua-t-il à Hermione. Agathe s'en occupe en journée tandis que Thémis les prend en charge le soir et la nuit.

\- Et je vous prie de croire, ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos ! commenta la nourrice non sans humour.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans vous. Vous êtes une vraie bénédiction pour cette institution, Agathe!

\- Ho Ho Ho, surgit une grosse voix derrière eux.

Drago et Hermione se retournèrent pour apercevoir Pansy accompagnée d'un vieil homme bedonnant dans un costume rouge et blanc.

\- C'est bon Blaise. Ils ne sont pas là, le coupa Drago.

\- Chuuuttt, chuchota Pansy. Ils peuvent arriver à tout moment!

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Je meurs de chaud là-dedans, rouspéta Blaise, méconnaissable, métamorphosé en un Père Noël plus vrai que nature.

\- Arrête un peu de râler. Au moins, on a tout le temps pour t'installer.

Ils quittèrent tous les cinq le hall d'entrée pour pénétrer dans le séjour. La pièce était spacieuse et plutôt chaleureuse. Une longue table avait été joliment dressée pour l'occasion. Les enfants avaient confectionné de nombreuses décorations et garni, dans un coin, un sapin un peu tordu mais duquel se dégageait un certain charme. Au fond de la pièce, quatre divans faisaient face à une cheminée en pierre.

Pansy profita de l'absence des enfants pour transformer une chaise en un fauteuil en bois doré recouvert de velours rouge. Blaise Noël s'assit sur son trône improvisé et attira sa femme sur ses genoux.

\- Avez-vous été sage cette année, jeune fille? dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Berkk, vieux cochon ! s'indigna Pansy, malgré tout un peu rebutée par l'apparence de son époux.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? proposa alors Drago à Hermione.

\- Oui, volontiers, accepta-t-elle.

\- Alors, comme tu as pu le remarquer, le séjour fait presque tout le rez-de-chaussée. On a essayé de le partager en trois zones: un coin repas, un coin jeux et un coin détente, indiqua Drago. C'est plus facile à gérer pour les gouvernantes. Elles peuvent avoir tout le monde à l'oeil d'un seul coup. Les cuisines et la laverie se trouvent au sous-sol et sont gérées quotidiennement par deux elfes. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer l'étage, suggéra rapidement Drago observant déjà un changement dans le regard d'Hermione à la prononciation du mot "elfe".

Il l'invita à monter la première, mais il regretta rapidement de ne pas être passé devant, en découvrant la vue imprenable qu'elle lui offrait ainsi sur ses jambes et son postérieur.

\- Oui, alors, là, tu as la chambre de Thémis, essaya-t-il de se reprendre passant une main dans ses cheveux. Juste à côté, ce sont les dortoirs, un pour pour les filles et un pour les garçons.

\- Combien sont-ils? demanda Hermione en découvrant plusieurs lits superposés.

\- Les enfants? Treize. La guerre a fait bien plus d'orphelins, mais heureusement, la majorité avait encore de la famille pouvant les accueillir. D'autres ont été adoptés aussi.

Hermione pensa aussitôt au fils de Tonks et Lupin et elle réalisa qu'il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Contrairement à ces enfants, Teddy vivait aux côtés de sa grand-mère et il pourrait toujours compter sur son parrain. Harry mieux que personne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait.

\- Cinq sont déjà à Poudlard, poursuivit Drago. Ils reviennent uniquement pendant les vacances.

\- Tu as dit que l'orphelinat n'était ouvert que depuis un an...

\- Oui, à peu près. C'est le deuxième Noël qu'on fait ici.

\- Qui s'occupait d'eux avant, alors?

\- La plupart de ceux qui avaient l'âge, étaient hébergés à Poudlard. Pour les autres, certains étaient placés dans une aile de Sainte Mangouste, d'autres dans des orphelinats moldus ou encore à la rue. Pansy a dû effectuer un vrai travail de détective pour tous les retrouver. Ici, tu as la salle de bains, continua-t-il sa visite, et à côté une petite ludo-bibliothèque.

\- C'est superbe! admira Hermione.

\- Toutes les bibliothèques sont belles avec toi! se moqua Drago.

\- C'est parce que _la connaissance est la liberté de l'homme, _cita Hermione. Ha, je crois qu'ils sont rentrés, signala-t-elle alors qu'ils entendaient les premiers cris enfantins.

Drago voulu passer la porte de la bibliothèque pour regagner la cage d'escalier, mais Hermione se lança en même temps que lui et ils faillirent se percuter.

\- Ho, excuse-moi, dit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras avant de quitter la pièce.

Au contact de la paume d'Hermione sur sa peau nue, Drago se maudit d'avoir relevés ses manches. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse! Un Malefoy était maître de ses émotions. Il n'avait pas des palpitations parce qu'on lui touchait le bras!

\- Tu viens? demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son trouble.

Ils redescendirent un étage pour réintégrer le séjour où les plus jeunes s'affairaient déjà autour du Père Noël, tandis qu'Agathe et une jeune femme qu'Hermione supposa être Thémis, la deuxième nourrice, appelaient les enfants au calme.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'aller leur dire bonjour maintenant, signala Drago. Ils n'ont d'yeux que pour les cadeaux.

Il indiqua d'une main Pansy assise seule à table. Cette dernière avait le regard vide, mais elle raccrocha rapidement son masque d'indifférence habituel lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago et Hermione s'approcher.

Les enfants passèrent chacun à leur tour auprès de Blaise qui semblait prendre autant de plaisir qu'eux à ce petit jeu. Au bout de quelques minutes tous les cadeaux furent distribués et Thémis frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

\- Les enfants! Le Père Noël va devoir y aller car il a encore beaucoup de travail ce soir et cette nuit. Je compte sur vous pour le remercier comme il se doit.

Alors que la plupart des enfants se rassemblaient autour du Père Noël pour lui dire aurevoir, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tira le bras. Une cicatrice recouvrait la moitié de son visage, résultat probable d'une sévère brûlure.

\- T'es qui, toi? lui demanda la gamine.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle! salua Hermione en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de son interlocutrice. Je m'appelle Hermione. Et toi?

\- Viviane, mais tout le monde m'appelle Vivi, se présenta-t-elle de sa voix enfantine.

\- Et quel âge as-tu, Vivi?

\- J'ai cinq ans, montra-t-elle avec ses doigts, mais je vais bientôt en avoir six! précisa l'enfant dont l'information semblait capitale.

\- Dragooo! T'es beauuu! s'enthousiasma alors la petite. T'as mis une belle chemise rouge comme le père Noël!

\- C'est bordeaux, ma chérie, précisa Pansy en portant la petite pour la déposer sur ses genoux.

\- C'est pareil, signifia la jeune Viviane en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est important les nuances dans la vie, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Pansy.

\- Tu as vu? Le Père Noël, il m'a offert une poupée de Harry Potter. Il est beau, hein, Harry Potter, mais pas aussi beau que Drago. Drago, c'est le plus beau de la terre!

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel amusée devant le sourire triomphant de Malefoy.

Quand le Père Noël eut quitté la pièce, du lait de poule ainsi que des zakouskis apparurent sur la table. Les enfants se précipitèrent sur la nourriture avec autant d'entrain qu'ils avaient accueilli le Père Noël. Ils n'omirent toutefois pas de venir saluer les adultes dont ils avaient totalement fait abstraction quelques minutes auparavant, tant l'excitation du moment avait été forte.

\- Je peux aller jouer maintenant? demanda Viviane toujours installée sur les jambes de Pansy. Je veux aller voir le Dragon de Simon. Il crache du feu pour du vrai!

\- Oui, bien sûr, ma puce. Vas-y.

Viviane partit rejoindre deux enfants qui s'étaient installés sur un tapis au pied du sapin pour contempler leurs cadeaux. L'un d'eux tenait un petit dragon en bois dont jaillissaient de petites étincelles.

\- Elle était bébé quand les Aurors l'ont trouvée dans les ruines de sa maison, expliqua Pansy. Ses parents travaillaient au Ministère. Ils ont refusé de se soumettre quand Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Les Mangemorts les ont torturés à mort, avant de mettre le feu à leur habitation. On ne sait grâce à quel sortilège la petite a survécu.

\- C'est tellement triste, constata Hermione qui ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la compassion face à un tel drame.

\- Ils ont tous une histoire tragique, ajouta Drago. Là-bas, à côté d'Agathe, c'est Marius, désigna-t-il de la tête un garçon visiblement fan de Quidditch, admirant un maillot à l'effigie des Frelons de Wimbourne. Voldemort a fait tuer sa mère parce qu'elle était cracmol. Et son père a subi tellement de doloris qu'il a fini dans le même état que les Londubat. Cette année, il va avoir onze ans. Pourtant, il y a peu de chance qu'il intègre Poudlard en septembre prochain. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il fait un blocage et a perdu tout usage de la magie.

\- Je suppose qu'il est suivi par un psychomage, présuma Hermione.

\- Oui, ils le sont tous. Tu vois Edèse, la fille qui est plongée dans son bouquin ?

Hermione tourna la tête pour observer une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années installée dans un des canapés, entamant le livre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Quand elle est arrivée, il y a un an, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle faisait voler en éclat tout ce qu'elle touchait. Après six mois de thérapie, elle a pu à nouveau boire une tasse de thé sans avoir les mains écorchées par les éclats de porcelaine.

Hermione prenait davantage conscience de l'importance de cette association. En créant cet orphelinat, Drago n'avait pas offert qu'un hébergement à ces enfants, il voulait aussi leurs offrir les meilleures conditions à leur bon développement.

\- Qu'est-il est arrivé à sa famille? demanda Hermione curieuse d'en apprendre davantage sur l'histoire de chacun d'entre eux.

\- Ses parents étaient Mangemorts. Son père a été tué par l'Ordre du Phénix et sa mère a pris la fuite. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

\- Une fille de Mangemorts? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Et oui, Granger! La guerre a fait des victimes dans les deux camps. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tes amis n'avaient pas de sang sur les mains?

\- Non, évidemment, mais je trouve surprenant de faire cohabiter ceux dont les parents se sont entretués.

\- Je trouve qu'il n'y rien d'idiot à faire grandir ensemble des enfants pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et vivre avec leurs différences, tout en espérant qu'ils ne développent pas les mêmes sentiments de haine que leurs parents, releva Drago qui avait visiblement mal pris la remarque d'Hermione. Mais peut-être aurais-je dû faire payer à cette gamine les choix douteux de ses parents et la laisser vivre dans le squat dans lequel elle a été retrouvée?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu interprètes mal mes paroles.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es d'une mauvaise foi sans nom.

\- Et c'est un _Malefoy _qui me dit ça ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Mais vous avez fini, oui! intervint Pansy. C'est quoi la suite du programme, vous jetez des petits fours au visage ? Vous allez finir par faire peur aux enfants. C'est Noël, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié!

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione légèrement gênée de s'être laissée emporter.

Pansy se tourna alors vers Malefoy, attendant qu'il présente lui aussi ses excuses.

\- Drago? insista-t-elle.

Ce dernier finit par lâcher un "désolé" sonnant faux, mais qui sembla satisfaire Pansy.

\- Pansy! appela un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans. Tu crois que Blaise va bientôt arriver? Il m'avait promis que je pourrais monter sur son balai.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder, le rassura Pansy.

\- Hé, Louis! Tu viens? interpella le jeune Simon. C'est à ton tour de lancer le dé.

\- J'arrive! lança le gamin tout en retournant à son jeu.

\- Bon, je vais voir ce que fait mon cher mari. Je parie qu'il a fait un détour en cuisine pour soudoyer les elfes pour qu'ils rajoutent du vieux rhum dans son lait de poule, se désola Pansy. Et vous deux, essayez de vous tenir à carreaux pendant mon absence! lança Pansy en quittant sa chaise.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nos conversations s'enveniment ? s'interrogea alors Hermione.

\- Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle sinon, lui lança Drago, sourire en coin.

Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'elle ne s'ennuyait jamais en sa présence. En bien ou en mal, leurs conversations étaient toujours animées, mais jamais inintéressantes.

\- Au fait, belle chemise, constata innocemment Hermione.

\- Il paraît que je ne m'habille que de noir, alors je change un peu. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, à vrai dire. C'est un cadeau que j'ai reçu ce matin. J'avoue, au début j'étais un peu sceptique sur la couleur, mais finalement je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien. En plus, la soie n'est pas de trop mauvaise qualité. Il faut croire que la personne qui me la offerte ne doit pas avoir si mauvais goût.

\- Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise.

Il avait été surpris de découvrir, en se réveillant ce matin, un paquet cadeau au pied de son lit. Un petit carton y était accroché "Pour mettre un peu de couleur dans ta garde-robe. Joyeux Noël!". Le mot n'était pas signé mais l'écriture et la couleur typiquement Gryffondor de la chemise ne lui avait laissé aucun doute quant à l'expéditrice.

\- J'ai beaucoup hésité, avoua Hermione, mais il est difficile d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un qui a déjà tout.

_Non, pas tout_, pensa amèrement Drago.

\- Et comme il est aussi difficile d'offrir un livre à quelqu'un qui les a déjà tous lus... Tiens.

Drago lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire, recouvert du même papier cadeau que celui qui avait enveloppé ceux offerts aux enfants quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu m'as fait un cadeau? s'étonna Hermione, touchée malgré elle par son geste.

\- Ne rêve pas. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est le père Noël qui l'a déposé avec les autres tout à l'heure.

\- Tu remercieras le Père Noël alors, lui sourit Hermione reconnaissante.

\- Interdiction de l'ouvrir avant minuit, par contre! ordonna-t-il.

\- Ha parce que toi, tu t'es gêné ?

\- Non, mais il est bien connu que la patience n'est pas mon fort. Et heureusement que je l'ai ouvert d'ailleurs, sinon qu'aurais-je porté ce soir? se justifia-t-il.

Hermione sortit sa baguette pour réduire le cadeau à la taille d'un timbre poste puis le glissa dans son sac à main.

\- Blaiiissseee! crièrent Viviane et une autre fillette un peu plus âgée quand celui-ci réapparut sous sa véritable apparence.

\- Tu as pris ton balai? Dis, tu l'as pris, hein?! demanda le petit Louis qui lui avait déjà bondi dessus.

\- Bonsoir, Louis, salua Blaise en insistant bien sur le premier mot comme pour rappeler à l'enfant les règles de politesse.

\- Pardon. Bonjour, Blaise. Alors, tu l'as pris ?

\- Mais oui, petit monstre! Laisse-moi juste m'asseoir cinq minutes avant, tu veux bien. Allez ouste, la marmaille!

Blaise s'assit à table à côté d'Hermione, pas mécontent de pouvoir souffler un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas croisé Pansy? demanda Drago. Elle est partie te chercher.

\- Si, elle fait une pause aux cuisines, informa Blaise.

\- Besoin d'un remontant? s'inquiéta Drago.

\- Oui, mais ça va aller, tenta de se convaincre Blaise.

\- Il y a un souci? questionna Hermione.

\- Oui et non, mais ce n'est pas une histoire à raconter un soir de Noël, lui sourit tristement Blaise. Ça vous dit un petit match de Quidditch?

\- Sans moi! répondit catégoriquement Hermione qui n'appréciait que moyennement se trouver à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol.

\- Allez, Granger! l'incita Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas de balai de toute façon.

\- Mauvaise réponse! J'avais prévu le coup. J'en ai apporté plusieurs, réfuta Zabini. Regarde ces malheureux orphelins. Ils ne demandent qu'un peu d'attention de ta part, essaya-t-il de l'attendrir.

\- Je suis vraiment nulle, annonça Hermione changeant déjà d'avis.

\- On sait ça, mais on s'en fout. C'est juste pour que les plus petits puissent monter accompagnés, exposa Drago.

\- C'est bon, va pour un match, abdiqua-t-elle.

Le temps que tout le monde s'habille chaudement, ils se retrouvèrent à dix-huit dans le jardin maintenant éclairé par un lampadaire. Même Agathe était présente, manifestement ravie de prendre part au jeu.

Deux garçons dont Hermione se rappelait qu'ils s'appelaient Louan et Jacob, possédant leurs propres balais, virevoltaient déjà dans les airs. Louis ne lâchait pas Blaise d'une semelle, attendant que celui-ci sorte le Saint Graal. C'est finalement Pansy qui dévoila un sac contenant un dizaine de balais, ainsi qu'un coffret renfermant les balles en modèle enfant.

\- Simon, tu montes avec Agathe, indiqua alors Drago, Penny avec Thémis, Sophie avec Pansy et Elwyn avec Hermione. Vivi, tu peux venir avec moi. Jacob, tu veux bien prendre Marius avec toi?

\- Bien, chef! accepta Jacob sans discuter.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds mi-longs semblait être le plus âgé de l'orphelinat et à l'écharpe bleue qu'il portait, Hermione en déduisit qu'il devait être chez les Serdaigle.

\- Les autres, vous pouvez prendre un balais chacun mais interdiction de monter à plus de deux mètres, termina Pansy.

\- Naannn, c'est nul! protesta Louan.

\- C'est bon Lou, on sait que tu sais voler, s'agaça Edèse qui s'apprêtait déjà à démarrer.

\- On pense aux plus petits, ok? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione est médicomage qu'elle a envie de faire des heures supp' ce soir, sermonna Blaise.

Drago passa encore quelques minutes à former les équipes et Hermione se retrouva projetée au poste de gardien. Au moins, elle ne devait pas bouger beaucoup.

Toutefois, le vol ne semblait pas être non plus la tasse de thé du petit Elwyn qui s'agrippait au manche et tremblait contre le ventre d'Hermione chaque fois que le vent les faisait légèrement vaciller.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'Hermione n'avait arrêté aucun des souafles lancés dans sa direction, Drago et Viviane attrapèrent le vif d'or mettant fin au match, permettant ainsi à Hermione et Elwyn de reposer les pieds sur l'herbe tangible avec soulagement.

\- Je suis nul, se chagrina le petit garçon en shootant dans un caillou invisible.

\- Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- J'ai la frousse alors que mon frère, Louan, c'est un super attrapeur.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, tu sais. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas voler, mais je sais faire plein d'autres choses. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des jeux où tu es plus doué que ton frère.

\- Oui, je suis meilleur que lui au Crackbouille. Je gagne à chaque fois! lui sourit l'enfant.

\- Ça va ? demanda Drago atterrissant à leurs côtés.

\- Oui, oui, on discute.

Hermione avait le joues rougies par le froid et le vent avait ses complètement emmêlé ses cheveux. Pourtant, à cet instant Drago l'a trouva plus craquante que jamais.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger une bonne soupe pour nous réchauffer, annonça Agathe une fois tout le matériel rangé.

\- A la soupe les mioches! cria Blaise.

Tous installés à table, ils s'apprêtaient à déguster une soupe de châtaignes dont l'odeur embaumait la pièce.

\- Ha! C'est le retour d' Herlionne à ce que je vois, rit Blaise en face d'Hermione.

\- Pardon?

\- C'est le petit surnom que les Serpantard t'avaient donné en première année quand tu arborais ta plus belle crinière, expliqua Pansy.

\- Haha, je l'avais oublié celui-là. _Hair-Lionne, _ricana Drago à son tour.

\- Super drôle, dit-elle à la fois gênée et un peu vexée en passant les mains sur ses cheveux pour les aplatir.

\- Ho ça va, fais pas cette tête. On avait onze ans et c'était encore gentil en plus, dédramatisa Drago.

\- Mouais.

\- Est-ce que ce n'était pas justement Théo qui lui avait trouvé ce surnom ? repensa Blaise. A mon avis, il en pinçait déjà pour toi.

\- Il n'en pince pas vraiment pour moi, tu sais.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr!

\- Blaise! intervint sévèrement Pansy.

\- Quoi? Toi aussi, tu disais que...

Mais il s'arrêta net quand il sentit le talon de son épouse s'enfoncer dans son tibia.

\- Elle est délicieuse cette soupe. Vous ne trouvez pas? intervint Thémis sentant pointer le malaise.

\- Pansy, tu penses que Théo est amoureux de moi? insista malgré tout Hermione.

\- Non! Enfin...Je ne sais pas. Avoue que cela ce pourrait, Granger. Il a quand même exigé que ce soit toi sinon personne.

\- C'est de la connerie! Nott est con, c'est tout, s'exaspéra Drago. C'est pas de l'amour quand tu obliges l'autre à prendre la pire des décisions pour toi.

\- Tu penses que j'ai pris une mauvaise décision? demanda Hermione quelque peu paniquée.

\- Non, je...

_HOUHOU HOUHOU_

Tous s'arrêtèrent de manger pour apercevoir une chouette effraie qui était rentrée dans l'orphelinat. L'oiseau criait tout en effectuant des ronds au-dessus de la table. Les plus jeunes enfants s'émerveillèrent devant l'oiseau, vraisemblablement peu habitués à recevoir du courrier.

\- Qui a laissé entrer ce volatile?! s'écria Pansy.

\- On dirait la chouette de Neville, s'étonna Hermione.

L'animal finit par plonger sur elle, lâchant un bout de papier à côté de son assiette.

\- Il n'a pas intérêt à laisser des déjections ! maugréa Pansy qui voyait déjà la nappe souillée.

\- C'est Neville, lut Hermione. Il y a un problème avec Hannah.


	17. Il est né le divin enfant (2e partie)

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous vous portez bien!

Merci beaucoup à Aventure, BlueVelvetSky, Fleur d'Ange, OliviaF-50 et Plinchy pour vos reviews. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir un retour.

Merci aussi à Fleur d'Ange pour la correction de ce chapitre!

D'ailleurs, je voulais souligner la solidarité et la bienveillance qui existe sur ce site. J'ai rarement vu des commentaires désobligeants sous les histoires que j'ai lues. (Ok, je ne lis pas tous les commentaires non plus, mais bon...) Quant aux betas, ils donnent généreusement de leur temps et de leurs conseils. Donc merci à vous (re)lecteurs!

Petit conseil lecture du jour : Je suis tombée sur une fic, pas terminée certes, mais qui compte déjà 41 chapitres et qui selon moi, mérite bien plus de reviews. C'est "L'histoire d'une folle" de LylaStandgard.

Voilà, je vous laisse enfin avec ce chapitre pour lequel on reste encore un peu dans l'esprit de Noël. Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais j'espère que ça passera quand même.

A bientôt

.

.

Chapitre 17: Il est né le divin enfant (Partie 2)

\- Tu aurais pu attendre la fin du repas! J'ai faim, moi!

\- Tu n'avais qu'à rester là-bas!

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de venir!

\- Je t'ai dit de venir vérifier par toi-même puisque tu croyais que je me servais de cette excuse pour partir!

\- Hermione! les coupa Neville mettant fin à leurs chamailleries. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée, mais Hannah a de plus en plus mal et elle refuse d'aller à Sainte Mangouste.

Neville avait l'air tellement tracassé qu'il ne fit même pas de remarque sur la présence de Malefoy dans son salon.

\- Tu as bien fait, Neville. Où est-elle?

\- Dans la chambre. Venez, les invita-t-il à le suivre.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, accompagnant Neville jusque dans leur chambre à coucher. Hannah était debout appuyée contre l'appui de fenêtre. Elle était habillée d'une élégante robe de grossesse, en vue vraisemblablement de la soirée chez Harry.

\- Bonsoir, Hannah, la salua Hermione.

-Neville, je t'avais... dit de ne pas la... déranger! souffla Hannah de douleur. Ce n'est rien. Ça va... passer.

\- Voyons, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu veux bien que je t'ausculte?

Hannah obtempéra malgré elle et s'allongea sur le lit. Hermione s'y assit à son tour et passa sa baguette sur le ventre rebondi de la future maman, toute en murmurant des formules inaudibles.

\- Le bébé va bien, les rassura Hermione une fois le bref examen terminé. Tu as mal depuis combien de temps?

\- Ça a commencé en début d'après-midi, répondit Hannah qui semblait reprendre un peu contenance. Mais j'ai l'habitude, ça m'arrive souvent, relativisa-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est jamais aussi fort, Hannah, réagit Neuville.

\- Ça te dérange, si je fais un examen plus approfondi? demanda Hermione.

Hannah acquiesça et Hermione fit sortir les garçons, tout en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon grossier.

Drago et Neville se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir, attendant qu'Hermione fasse son travail.

\- Hermione est un bon médecin, déclara Drago appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

C'était la seule phrase rassurante qui lui soit venue à l'esprit. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec le Gryffondor, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien en matière de grossesse, Abbot avait l'air de déguster. Par ailleurs, la situation lui faisait inévitablement penser à Pansy et son incident, réveillant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, des souvenirs peu agréables et la culpabilité qui allait avec.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Londubat dont le timbre trahissait l'inquiétude.

Encore une fois, Neville ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Drago ait accompagné Hermione jusqu'ici. Il n'en semblait même pas étonné ou simplement n'en avait-il rien à faire, son esprit étant trop préoccupé par l'état de son épouse.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, chacun plongé dans leurs propres pensées, attendant silencieusement qu'Hermione rouvre la porte, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Alors ? l'interrogea le futur papa.

\- Tout va bien. Comme je le pensais, c'est simplement le travail qui a commencé, annonça Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui, Hannah est en train d'accoucher, confirma-t-elle en adressant un sourire plein de tendresse à son ami.

\- Mais... mais c'est trop tôt! paniqua Neville.

\- C'est que ce petit bonhomme est pressé! s'exclama-t-elle. Normalement, naître avec trois semaines d'avance ne devrait pas poser de problème, se voulu-t-elle rassurante. Mais un guérisseur vérifiera tout de même ses poumons et si besoin l'aidera avec une potion respiratoire.

\- Mais... je ne suis pas prêt!

\- Il va falloir pourtant, rit Hermione. Hannah va avoir besoin de toi, alors essaye de garder ton sang-froid, ok? En revanche, je n'oserais pas la transporter dans cet état, fit-elle plus sérieusement. Malefoy, tu veux bien te rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour demander si un gynécomage peut se déplacer jusqu'ici?

\- Ok, j'y vais toute suite.

\- Merci. Tu peux dire qu'elle est presqu'à dilatation complète, mais que le bébé n'est pas encore descendu. Et demande quelque chose pour la douleur aussi, lui héla-t-elle, alors que Drago descendait déjà les escaliers.

Hermione et Neville retournèrent au chevet d'Hannah qui était toujours allongée.

\- Tu peux marcher un peu, lui conseilla Hermione. Cela devrait aider le bébé à descendre.

Hannah se releva avec l'aide de Neville et entreprit de faire quelques pas.

\- Je ne vais jamais y arriver, Hermione, céda la future maman sentant la prochaine contraction arriver.

\- Bien sûr que si! Ça va bien se passer, Hannah. Respire calmement.

Hannah tenta d'inspirer profondément mais se crispa à nouveau quand la vague de douleur s'intensifia.

Drago revint dix minutes plus tard, essoufflé, une potion anesthésiante à la main.

\- Le docteur Dralet, Drachet, je ne sais plus, sera là dès que possible, informa-t-il en tendant le flacon à Hermione.

\- Super, merci. Tiens Hannah, tu peux prendre trois gouttes toutes les demi-heures. Je vais aller te préparer une infusion de feuilles de framboisiers. Cela devrait aider également.

\- Hermione, l'interpella Neville, tu peux prévenir Harry qu'on ne viendra pas ce soir?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Drago suivit Hermione jusque dans la cuisine où elle sortit une bouilloire d'un placard pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Elle attrapa ensuite un pot sur une étagère contenant de nombreux récipients en terre cuite étiquetés, rappelant un peu à Drago le labo de potion clandestin de Blaise.

\- C'est pratique que Neville soit botaniste, nota Hermione en prélevant quelques feuilles séchées pour les mettre dans une tasse.

Ils s'attablèrent le temps que l'eau bout et Hermione en profita pour écrire un courrier à Harry l'avertissant de la situation.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, annonça Hermione. Les enfants doivent s'impatienter.

\- Je vais au moins attendre l'arrivée du gynécomage, signala Drago.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place ici, d'autant plus qu'il était attendu ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser Hermione gérer seule la situation. On ne savait jamais qu'elle ait encore besoin de lui. Et puis les Londubat ne lui avaient pas demandés de partir.

Alors que Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa voisine en train de gratter le parchemin, la tête de Neville fit irruption par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Hermione, tu peux monter? J'ai l'impression que ça empire.

\- J'arrive toute suite. Tu surveille l'eau? adressa-t-elle à Drago.

Ce dernier en profita pour saisir la plume laissée sur la table et entreprit d'écrire lui aussi un message à Pansy. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps exactement il en avait encore avant de pouvoir rentrer à l'orphelinat et sa meilleure amie risquait de l'étriper s'il n'avait pas une raison valable pour manquer le réveillon.

\- Drago, apporte-moi une bassine d'eau chaude! cria Hermione depuis l'étage.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait, Drago fouilla dans les armoires de la cuisine à la recherche du récipient, mais il ne trouva aucune bassine. Il pouvait peut-être prendre une casserole? Granger avait beau dire, avoir des elfes de maison, c'était quand même plus pratique.

\- _Accio bassine, _finit-il par formuler.

Il entendit du bruit en provenance d'une pièce voisine après quoi il vit une bassine en zinc se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Une fois qu'il l'eut remplie avec l'eau de la bouilloire, Drago remonta dans la chambre. Toutefois, il s'empressa de mettre une main devant ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione entre les jambes d'Abbot dont la robe lui était remontée jusqu'à la poitrine.

\- On voit la tête, l'informa Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce médecin?! s'énerva Drago en tentant de déposer d'une main et à l'aveugle, la bassine aux pieds d'Hermione.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir l'attendre, admit-elle en lançant un sort pour réchauffer la pièce.

Hermione se doutait qu'un soir de réveillon, le personnel était en effectif réduit et qu'il était plus difficile de se libérer rapidement, mais elle avait pensé qu'Hannah en avait encore pour plusieurs heures. L'accouchement d'une primipare était, en général, assez long.

\- Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer, bafouilla Neville devenu livide, tu n'es pas gynécomage.

\- Londubat a raison, Granger, approuva Drago qui s'était à présent retourné pour ne pas voir Abbot à moitié nue.

\- Peut-être, mais de nous trois, je suis ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Alors, sauf si vous avez une idée pour maintenir ce bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, on n'a pas le choix, souligna fermement Hermione. Hannah, tu me fais confiance?

Hannah secoua la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation.

\- Je vais aller attendre dans le salon, les informa Drago se sentant soudainement de trop.

Il n'était pas tant mal à l'aise à cause de la nudité d'Abbot que par le besoin d'intimité que suggérait la situation.

\- Non, reste, l'intima Hermione. Je vais avoir besoin que tu surveilles la température d'Hannah et les battements de cœurs du bébé.

Drago vit Londubat consentir d'un signe de tête et se plaça alors à côté du lit. Hermione lui donna sans tarder la formule permettant d'entendre le poul in utero. Heureusement, celle-ci était assez simple et il la réussit du premier coup.

\- Si sa température augmente ou si tu sens une forte décélération du rythme cardiaque, tu me préviens toute suite, l'avertit Hermione avant de se replacer en contrebas. Hannah, continua-t-elle, à la prochaine contraction, tu vas prendre une grande inspiration et pousser aussi fort que tu peux.

\- Ça recommence, l'avertit Hannah grimaçante.

\- Inspire profondément, puis pousse! Voilà, c'est très bien! Continue comme ça! l'encouragea Hermione alors qu'Hannah faisait de son mieux.

Drago essayait de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur le bruit des battements de cœur qu'il entendait au travers de sa baguette. Neville qui était de l'autre côté, n'en menait clairement pas large et il fallait avouer que lui non plus. Il était admiratif du sang froid dont Hermione faisait preuve, mais aussi du courage d'Abbot qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

\- Encore une fois! Allez, vas-y!

\- Hermione! Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda paniquée Hannah en sentant un liquide coulé le long de ses cuisses.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste la poche des eaux qui s'est rompue, informa Hermione.

Neville tenait la main de sa femme et lui chuchotait des paroles encourageantes et pleines d'amour. Après cinq poussées, un minuscule bébé atterrit dans les mains d'Hermione. Sa peau était recouverte de vernix et de petits cheveux bruns garnissaient déjà son crâne.

Hermione l'examina et le nettoya rapidement. Elle le posa ensuite dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'il gémissait doucement.

\- Félicitations, vous avez fait un magnifique petit garçon, murmura Hermione les larmes aux yeux, se laissant à présent regagner par ses émotions.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait rarement ressentit autant de stress pour quelque chose qui ne le concernait même pas.

\- Oh, il est magnifique, se mit à pleurer Hannah. Merci, merci à tous les deux!

\- Waouh... je... je suis papa! réalisa Neville lui aussi bouleversé par la naissance de son fils.

Drago vit Hermione lui sourire et vint se placer à ses côtés pour contempler la petite famille profitant de leur nouveau bonheur. Soudain, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et se raidit à ce geste spontané d'Hermione. Ce contact avait fait naître un courant électrique au bout de ses doigts, traversant son bras jusqu'à son torse pour lui provoquer un mini arrêt cardiaque.

Ils n'avaient pas eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui? Il fallait qu'elle veuille sa mort? Il savait qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de partager ce genre de tendresse avec ses amis, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à ce contact. Il aurait dû lâcher cette main, au moins pour sa survie, mais il ne semblait plus maître de son anatomie. Il en était sûr maintenant, il était fichu!

\- Houhouu, il y a quelqu'un? entendirent-ils appeler. C'est le mage Dramet!

\- A l'étage! cria Hermione en lâchant la main de Drago pour aller accueillir son confrère.

\- Ha ben, je vois que j'arrive comme les carabiniers, constata le gynécomage avec un grand sourire.

Drago, lui, ne souriait pas. Tout cela aurait pu mal se terminer!

\- Je vais quand même vérifier l'état de santé de la maman et du bébé, si vous le voulez bien, suggéra l'obstétricien.

\- Oui bien sûr, Mage Dramet, acquiesça Hermione. Tu viens, Malefoy?

Les deux apprentis sages-femmes redescendirent à la cuisine et s'affalèrent sur une chaise. Il n'était que vingt heures trente, mais Hermione se sentait vidée. Elle prit toutefois la peine de prévenir ses amis de la naissance du petit Londubat, après quoi elle se leva pour investiguer les armoires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? lui demanda Malefoy.

\- La réserve d'alcool d'Hannah. Ha, voilà! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle sortait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Je suppose qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas, fit-elle en versant le liquide ambré dans deux petits verres. Quelle soirée!

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Granger! Bon boulot, en tout cas, lui accorda-t-il.

\- Ho, moi, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Hannah qui a tout fait.

\- Ha oui, j'oubliais, modeste par-dessus le marché.

\- Merci d'être resté, le remercia Hermione, le regard brillant.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répondre, ils entendirent plusieurs craquements sonores en provenance du salon.

_"__Ça __ne se fait pas de débarquer__ainsi, marmonna alors la voix de Ron." _

_"Bien sûr que si, rétorqua celle de Ginny. Et si ça__ne te plaisait pas, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir!"_

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller cette fois-ci! annonça Drago quand il comprit que toute la bande venait de rappliquer.

\- Ils ne vont pas te manger, tu sais? plaisanta Hermione.

\- Je connais l'appétit vorace des Weasley! assura-t-il faussement inquiet. De toute façon, rajouta-t-il en se levant, j'ai promis à ma mère ne pas rentrer trop tard et j'aimerais pouvoir dire au revoir aux enfants avant de retourner au Manoir.

\- Hermione, tu es là? appela Harry en entrant dans la cuisine accompagnée de Luna, Ginny, Myla et Ron.

\- Bonsoir, Hermione! Bonsoir, Drago, les salua Luna vêtue d'une robe verte en velousr sur laquelle étaient cousus des pompons de différentes couleurs, la faisant ressembler à un sapin de Noël vivant. On est venu voir la petite chèvre des mers.

\- Capricorne, Saturne, tout ça..., exposa Ron pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Drago, lui pourtant, avait compris l'allusion. Quand on portait le nom d'une constellation, la tradition familiale voulait forcément qu'on soit calé en astronomie.

\- Tu partais, Malefoy? constata sèchement Harry. J'imagine que tu as sûrement mieux à faire un vingt-quatre décembre.

\- Effectivement! approuva Drago sur le même ton. A plus, Granger! Lovegood, à la prochaine!

Et il transplana sans demander son reste.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si désagréable?

\- Ho, c'est bon, Hermione. Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je le prenne dans mes bras.

\- Bon, il est où ce bébé qu'on puisse enfin aller manger? s'impatienta Ron. Cette petite dinde sentait si bon...

.

\- On peut entrer?

\- Oui, j'ai terminé, signala le mage Dramet. Mais pas trop longue la visite, la maman a besoin de repos! recommanda-t-il.

Hannah était couchée sous les couvertures, Neville assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Un berceau en bois avait fait son apparition dans lequel dormait à présent l'enfant habillé d'une robe blanche.

\- Félicitations! chuchotèrent-ils.

\- Ça va, vous avez le droit de parler, indiqua Hannah. Tant que vous ne criez pas...

\- Ça, c'est du cadeau de Noël, hein Neville! fit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Ho, oui! acquiesça fièrement le jeune papa.

\- Bienvenue à toi sur cette terre, petit être, se pencha Luna au-dessus du berceau rejointe rapidement par les autres.

\- Il te ressemble, Hannah, constata Harry.

\- Je peux? demanda Hermione quand le bébé se mit à chouiner quelque peu.

\- Tu l'as mis au monde, alors je crois que tu as le droit, conféra Neville redevable.

\- Nous te serons éternellement reconnaissants de ce que tu as fait pour nous aujourd'hui, Hermione, la remercia Hannah. Tu pourras aussi remercier Malefoy. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait là, précisa Hannah avec humour, mais vous nous avez tous les deux été d'une aide inestimable.

\- Comment s'appelle cette petite merveille? interrogea Myla.

Hermione se sentit bête. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à leurs demander.

\- Jésus? rit tout seul Harry avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de son épouse.

\- Il s'appelle Auguste, répondit Hannah.

\- En hommage à ma grand-mère, expliqua Neville ému.

Augusta Londubat, cette femme emplie de courage qui malgré son âge avait élevé seule son petit-fils et faisant fi du danger, n'avait pas hésité à prendre part à la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Je te souhaite d'être aussi fort et courageux que ton arrière-grand-mère, petit Auguste, lui murmura Hermione.

\- Mais n'ait pas trop son caractère quand même, rajouta Ron à mi-voix.

\- Ron!

\- Quoi, c'est vrai! Elle me fait un peu peur à moi.

\- Je peux le pendre? demanda timidement Ginny à Hermione.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en posant délicatement le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

\- Il est tellement beau, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Il est magnifique, confirma Hermione.

\- Avec Harry, on aimerait bien aussi fonder une famille, confessa Ginny alors que Neville entreprit le récit de l'accouchement.

\- Je vous le souhaite sincèrement, exprima la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, Hermione, concéda alors Ginny sentant toute sa colère fondre face cet événement heureux. Encore une fois, j'ai laissé mon sale caractère prendre le dessus.

\- Ca ne fait rien, l'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle ne pouvait pas renier que son comportement lui avait fait de la peine, mais s'il y avait bien un jour pour accorder son pardon, c'était bien celui-ci.

\- Bien sûr que si! J'aurais dû être là pour toi, regretta son amie. J'aurais dû être présente pour tes fiançailles, j'aurais dû...

\- C'est du passé, la coupa Hermione. Si tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tiens, Ron! fit Ginny en déposant Auguste dans ses bras pour pouvoir serrer Hermione dans les siens. Ma meilleure amie m'a trop manqué!

Hermione, elle-aussi, était heureuse de retrouver son amie. Elles avaient rarement été en froid aussi longtemps et Hermione savait à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour Ginny de faire le premier pas, si butée et orgueilleuse qu'elle était. Mais pour être totalement honnête, elle ne regretterait pas tellement ce froid qui s'était momentanément installé entre elles car c'était un peu grâce à cela qu'elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir redécouvrir Malefoy. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait eu la preuve qu'il était devenu un homme bien, peut-être même qu'il l'avait toujours été dans le fond.

\- Heu, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider?! paniqua Ron. Je suis moyennement à l'aise de porter une si petite chose.

Myla lui reprit Auguste des bras, sous les rires doux de leurs camarades.

Hermione se souviendrait longtemps de ce réveillon de Noël. Elle était heureuse, là, à nouveau entourée de ses amis, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger manque. Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait passer les fêtes avec toutes les personnes qu'elle aime, sans devoir choisir ou se couper en deux.


	18. Remords

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Il n'y a pas eu de retour sur le chapitre précédent. Du coup, j'imagine que comme moi, vous l'avez moins aimé. J'espère un peu me rattraper avec celui-ci...

Merci à Fleurs d'Ange pour la correction :)

ps: Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, deux chansons pour accompagner ce chapitre : Bourré du mariage forcé (Jean-Baptiste Lully) pour le début et Mourir vieux de Tim dup (Mélancolie heureuse - Nouvelle impression) pour la seconde partie.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Remords

\- Gauche, droite, gauche, gauche. Non, l'autre gauche! s'agaça Drago en stoppant d'un coup de baguette la musique baroque qui flottait dans l'air.

Lui et Hermione occupaient la salle de réception du Manoir Malefoy, pièce qui leur offrait tout l'espace nécessaire à leur cours de danse privé. Depuis plus de deux heures, ils répétaient les pas de la Danse de l'Union Sacrée sans être parvenus une seule fois au bout sans erreur et Hermione commençait à désespérer de pouvoir y arriver pour le jour du mariage.

Drago relança la musique avant de faire disparaître sa baguette dans sa manche.

\- Allez, on recommence et depuis le début, dit-il alors qu'ils se remettaient en place sous les soupirs d'Hermione.

De sa main droite, Drago tenait Hermione par la taille. Tandis que de sa main gauche, Hermione le tenait à l'épaule. Leurs mains libres se faisaient face, coudes pliés, sans jamais se toucher.

\- Droite, gauche, droite, entonna Drago quand l'air se fît un peu plus rythmé. Droite, on tourne... Pas par là, Granger! Dans l'autre sens! Non, mais sérieusement, fais un effort!

\- Mais j'essaie!

\- Non, tu n'essaies pas!

\- Bien sûr que si! Mais avec ces talons qui me font un mal de chien, c'est difficile de se concentrer. Et puis, c'est facile pour toi, tu fais ça depuis que tu es tout petit.

\- Ben, justement. Si j'ai pu apprendre ces pas à six ans, ça devrait être à ta portée.

\- Va te faire voir, Malefoy, se renfrogna Hermione.

\- Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est uniquement parce que tu as décidé que tu ne savais pas danser et que tu te braques.

Hermione avait envie de lui dire que si elle n'y arrivait pas c'était uniquement à cause de ses yeux bleus presque translucides qui la fixaient intensément, la troublant plus que de raison. Mais elle se ravisa...

\- Donc pour toi, il suffit que je me convainque que je peux y arriver?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et regarda loin derrière Malefoy.

\- Ok! reprit-elle. Donc, droite, gauche, droite, on tourne...

\- Voilà! Tu vois quand tu veux, lui sourit Drago après qu'ils aient fait un tour sur eux-mêmes, dans le bon sens cette fois.

Sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit, recroisant par la même occasion ses yeux bleus dans lesquelles elle plongea comme hypnotisée, avant qu'il ne la lâche subitement.

_\- Put_... s'exclama-t-il, étouffant un juron alors qu'elle venait de lui marcher sur le pied.

\- J'abandonne! capitula Hermione en s'éloignant pour attraper un verre d'eau.

C'était de sa faute aussi! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait comme ça, comme s'il allait la manger. La manger, vraiment? Non, elle pensait n'importe quoi, là! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se trouver des excuses. Elle était une piètre danseuse et rien d'autre!

\- Je t'ai connue plus combative, Granger, affirma Drago pour titiller son égo.

Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette et la pointa en direction d'Hermione. Un instant plus tard, cette dernière se retrouva plus basse de quelques centimètres.

\- Voilà! Tu n'as plus d'excuses, maintenant. On y retourne, ordonna-t-il en rejoignant le centre de la pièce.

\- A croire que tu aimes ça! maugréa Hermione, dorénavant à pied nus.

\- Je préfère un autre style, mais j'aime danser, c'est vrai, confessa-t-il.

\- Un autre style ? demanda Hermione curieuse. Comme quoi?

\- Disons, moins guindé...

\- Tu me montres?

\- Bien essayé, mais non, tu ne te défileras pas!

\- T'es pas drôle! On peut faire une pause, au moins? le supplia-t-elle de son regard de chien battu espérant lui inspirer un peu de pitié.

\- Ok, abdiqua Drago. Mais cinq minutes, alors.

.o.

Lucius se réveilla, alerté par un bruit en provenance du couloir. Un faisceau de lumière traversait le bas de porte, signalant une présence. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir soufflé les bougies avant de rejoindre la chambre à coucher. Était-ce Drago qui avait enfin reprit ses activités nocturnes? Il sonda d'une main la place à côté de lui. Vide. Il attrapa à tâtons sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et se releva silencieusement. A pas de loup, il atteind la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement.

\- ...plus de trace... Il ne doit rester aucune tâche... plus de trace, répétait Narcissa à quatre pattes frottant les lattes du parquet en chêne du hall de nuit avec une petite brosse, étalant de l'eau savonneuse tout autour d'elle.

\- Cissa, qu'est ce que tu fais? s'alerta Lucius.

\- Il faut que ça brille ! Il ne doit plus rester aucune trace, continua de marmonner Narcissa en chemise de nuit, sans prendre conscience de la présence de son mari.

\- Narcissa, regarde-moi, ordonna Lucius avec douceur, après s'être accroupi auprès d'elle.

Elle leva finalement la tête vers lui. Son regard qui semblait habité le scruta quelques secondes, puis se redirigea vers le sol.

\- Aide-moi, Lucius! On ne doit plus rien voir, déclara Narcissa en continuant d'astiquer avec ferveur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda Drago en sortant de sa chambre en caleçon, les yeux mi-clos, baguette à la main.

\- Ta mère est en crise, signala son paternel avec sérieux.

\- Mais...mais elle n'en a plus fait depuis au moins trois ans?! s'affola Drago incrédule.

\- Je sais, affirma tristement Lucius. Narcissa, ma chérie, écoute-moi, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour stopper ses mouvements.

Narcissa s'arrêta puis le fixa paniquée.

\- On va aller chercher ta potion, d'accord? Tu as sûrement oublié de la prendre ce matin. Viens avec moi.

\- Non! refusa-t-elle, à présent furieuse. Il faut que je nettoye tout ce désastre!

\- Relevez-vous, Mère, tenta Drago.

\- Cela ne sert à rien. Elle n'entend pas, capitula Lucius en se redressant.

\- ...elfes... incompétents..., bredouillait Narcissa en trempant la petite brosse dans un sceau rempli d'eau.

\- Je vais aller lui chercher, indiqua Lucius à son fils. Reste avec elle.

Alors que son père quittait le couloir, Drago s'accroupit à son tour.

\- Mère, c'est propre. Donnez-moi cette brosse, prescrit-il avec toute la délicatesse qu'il lui était possible.

\- Non, Drago! Il faut faire disparaître tout ce sang, s'énerva Narcissa.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît, donne-moi cette brosse, la supplia Drago désemparé.

Les crises avaient commencé quelques semaines après la défaite de Voldemort. Au début, Narcissa avait prétexté l'incompétence des elfes de maison pour nettoyer méticuleusement, du sol au plafond, chaque recoin du Manoir. Mais rapidement, la propreté était devenue une obsession. Lucius et Drago l'avaient suprise plusieurs fois tentant de nettoyer des taches de sang invisibles, parfois en plein milieu de la nuit, comme ce soir.

Ils avaient alors pris la décision de rénover l'entièreté du Manoir, espérant que le changement aiderait Narcissa à oublier les meurtres et les tortures qui avaient eu lieu ici. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas été suffisant et elle avait dû se faire aider par un professionnel qui lui avait prescrit une médication. Avec le temps, les crises s'étaient espacées pour disparaître, il y a environ trois ans.

Une fois revenu, Lucius s'assit par terre, tant pis, s'il avait l'air ridicule, tant pis s'il était à présent le postérieur trempé. Il retira le bouchon en liège de la petite fiole qu'il avait ramenée et approcha le flacon du visage de son épouse.

\- Regarde, ma chérie, c'est une potion qui t'aidera à nettoyer plus efficacement, tenta de l'amadouer Lucius. Allez, bois, dit-il en versant le liquide dans la bouche de Narcissa qui obtempéra sans trop de difficulté. Voilà, doucement...

Après cinq longues minutes, la potion commença à faire effet et Narcissa reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle regarda tout au tour d'elle et prenant conscience de la situation, fondit en larmes dans les bras de son époux.

Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression que ses angoisses avaient disparues. Elle pensait qu'aider Théodore l'aidait à aller mieux. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de son traitement, mais elle s'était trompée.

\- Je suis désolée, sanglota Narcissa.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. C'est moi qui suis désolé, répéta Lucius en la serrant fort contre lui.

Lucius Malefoy porterait toute sa vie la culpabilité d'avoir fait entrer le diable dans sa maison. Chaque jour, il s'en voudrait d'avoir fait vivre l'enfer à sa femme car il savait que par sa faute, Narcissa ne se remettrait jamais complètement de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues se dérouler sous leur toit.

.o.

Une crise de tétanie, deux bras cassés et un cas d'Eclabouille. Voilà, le bilan de sa journée qui n'avait pas été particulièrement chargée pour une fois, permettant à la jeune médicomage de rentrer chez elle, avant la tombée de la nuit.

Hermione ramassa le courrier laissé sur la table de la cuisine ainsi qu'une assiette de pâtes que Luna lui avait gentiment préparée, puis elle partit s'assoir au salon.

Elle pensait retrouver sa colocataire à son arrivée, mais Luna n'était visiblement pas encore revenue de son rendez-vous. Cette après-midi, elle rencontrait un spécialiste du droit animal en prévision de son voyage en Amérique latine. Dans quelques semaines, elle serait repartie pour un périple d'un an, durant lequel elle allait défendre son projet dans les différents pays de cette partie du monde. Il était rare qu'elle parte aussi longtemps, mais la naturaliste avait à cœur de faire voter cette loi interdisant la chasse des demiguises.

Même si elle allait lui manquer, Hermione était fière que son amie se batte pour ses convictions. Elle culpabilisa quelque peu en repensant à la S.A.L.E., la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes qu'elle avait créée lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, et qu'elle avait délaissée dernièrement par manque de temps. Elle se promit qu'une fois le mariage passé, elle reprendrait contact avec Shacklebolt pour qu'il sensibilise le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques à ce dossier.

En avalant une bouchée de ses tagliatelles, elle parcourut les différentes enveloppes disposées à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Elle venait à nouveau de recevoir une lettre de Théodore alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à la précédente.

Depuis que Pansy avait émis des doutes quant à la nature de ses sentiments envers elle, elle n'avait su pas quoi lui répondre, ne sachant pas si elle devait aborder le sujet avec lui. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'ils étaient au clair sur le caractère platonique de leur relation. Mais si Théo éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour elle, elle avait peur que naissent des rancœurs et des tensions, une fois installés ensemble, quand ses sentiments à elle resteraient inchangés.

\- Salut, Granger! surgit Drago en transplanant juste devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Malefoy! s'énerva-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place allègrement à côté d'elle. Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à prévenir avant de débarquer ainsi, chez moi. J'ai failli tout renverser.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à manger à table! Et puis, qu'est ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il à la fois sceptique et dégoûté en désignant de petits pétales bleus qui parsemaient son assiette.

\- C'est de la bourrache, l'informa-t-elle. _Ç__a__procure joie et courage!_

\- Luna?

\- Luna! Mais ce n'est pas mauvais, c'est un peu iodé. Tu veux goûter? lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa fourchette.

\- Non, merci! Allez, termine. Je t'emmène!

\- Et où comptes-tu m'emmener exactement, sans même me demander mon avis?

\- Danser!

\- Ho non, pitié!

\- Cette fois, ce ne sera pas de la danse de salon à deux noises, Granger. Ce soir, tu vas expérimenter de la véritable danse, celle qui t'emporte, qui te fait vibrer! s'enthousiasma Drago.

\- Non, merci! Je dois répondre à ces lettres et après, j'ai un bon livre qui m'attend.

\- Tu sais que tu es un cliché de toi-même?

Hermione haussa les épaules tout en continuant à manger.

\- Allez, fais pas ta grand-mère! reprit-il le regard soudain plus terne. J'ai eu une dure journée. J'ai besoin de changer d'air et Blaise et Pansy sont partis dîner chez les Parkinson. S'il te plaît, Granger...

Après la crise de sa mère la nuit dernière, il avait eu du mal à se rendormir. Cela avait ravivé en lui trop de choses douloureuses pour qu'il puisse fermer l'oeil rapidement. La guerre et les semaines qui avaient suivies, mais surtout ses regrets et sa culpabilité avaient tourné en boucle dans son cerveau. Il était finalement cinq heures quand il avait trouvé le sommeil. Et quand il s'était réveillé, ou plutôt quand un elfe était venu le réveiller, en début d'après-midi, sa mère avait tenu à avoir une discussion avec lui sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle voulait s'excuser et le rassurer. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, enfin il avait surtout écouté sa mère parler. Malgré tout, il restait inquiet pour elle.

\- "S'il te plaît", carrément? releva Hermione. Tu veux qu'on en parle? demanda-t-elle comprenant que quelque chose de sérieux avait dû se passer.

\- Plus tard, éluda-t-il. Là, j'ai juste envie de sortir, boire un verre, danser et ne plus penser à rien. Je sais que c'est un concept qui t'est inconnu, mais c'est l'occasion d'essayer!

Hermione le regarda l'air contrit et inquiet. Après tout pourquoi pas. Il avait été présent pour elle ces derniers mois. Elle pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille en lui consacrant une soirée.

.

Drago et Hermione avaient atterri sur un trottoir de Camden town. La rue était loin d'être déserte, mais dans ce quartier du Londres moldu, réputé pour sa population punk et gothique, des sorciers pouvaient facilement passer inaperçus.

Ils poussèrent une petite porte ne portant aucune indication, située entre deux pubs londoniens. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se trouvaient dans un couloir, vide et à priori sans issue, ne menant à rien d'autre qu'à un vieil homme assoupi sur une chaise à bascule. Drago avança jusqu'à lui, suivi d'Hermione qui se demandait bien où il l'emmenait.

\- _Salsalamandre, _prononça Malefoy en jetant une pièce dans une tasse que l'homme tenait dans ses mains.

Sans que cela ne réveille le vieillard, le mur du fond s'ouvrit en deux pour les laisser passer. Drago fit entrer Hermione la première et une fois qu'il fût entré à son tour, le mur se referma.

Hermione découvrit alors l'endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir, autre que pour aller boire un verre au Chaudron baveur. Une ambiance feutrée, un bar où dessus duquel flottait le mot Janeiro en lettres lumineuses et des fauteuils cosy à l'entrée, dans le fond de la salle, elle aperçut des gens danser devant une scène sur laquelle se trouvaient quatre musiciens, dont un ressemblait fortement à Kirley Duke, le guitariste des Bizzar' Sisters. La musique était agréable et entraînante, un mélange de Jazz et de musique latine.

\- Bonsoir, Pol, salua Drago une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le bar.

\- Heureux de vous revoir, Monsieur Malefoy. Que puis-je vous servir? demanda le serveur.

\- Deux Buissoniers, lui répondit Drago.

\- Avec supplément de rhum?

\- Evidement!

\- Je vous prépare cela toute suite, Monsieur.

Une fois servis, Drago paya leurs consommations, puis ils prirent place sur des tabourets attenants au bar. Hermione se tournant légèrement pour continuer à contempler les lieux.

Par dessus l'épaule de Malefoy, elle vit une jeune femme se diriger vers le bar pour passer commande, belle, blonde, élancée, approchant sûrement la trentaine. Elle était habillée d'une robe dorée trop courte pour pouvoir encore se nommer ainsi et d'immenses talons qui lui faisaient des jambes interminables. Bien qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté de se vêtir de la sorte, elle se fit la réflexion que Malefoy aurait pu lui dire de se changer. Elle devait vraiment faire tâche, avec son jeans et ses baskets.

\- Salut Drago! sussura soudain la jeune femme à l'oreille de Malefoy.

\- Salut, Janis, souffla Drago sans même tourner la tête, visiblement peu ravi de cette arrivée.

\- Je commencais à croire que tu étais mort, dit-elle en passant langoureusement un doigt le long de son bras, tout en se plaçant face à lui.

\- Toujours en vie, comme tu vois. Mais je suis occupé là,...

\- Quoi? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour _ça, _montra-t-elle Hermione d'un geste dédaigneux de sa main parfaitement manucurée, qu'on ne t'a plus vu depuis des lustres?!

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, s'exaspéra-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait partagé nos fluides une fois, qu'on allait passer notre vie ensemble, Janis.

\- Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser avec la pucelle, tu sais où me trouver, lança-t-elle sans se démonter.

\- Hé! s'exclama Hermione qui commençait à moyennement apprécier le ton employé à son égard.

\- C'est bon, Granger. Laisse tomber, murmura Drago pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Bonne soirée, Janis, la congédia-t-il en pivotant sur son siège pour faire face au bar et lui tourner le dos.

La fameuse Janis fusilla Hermione du regard, avant de tourner les talons en direction de ce qui semblait être ses amies, deux filles portant le même genre d'accoutrement et qui regardaient dans leur direction.

\- C'est sympa cet endroit. On se sent toute suite à l'aise, ironisa Hermione.

\- Fais pas attention à cette fille. Elle est folle.

\- C'est l'effet que tu fais, que veux-tu. Toute médaille à son revers, Casanova, se moqua Hermione en sirotant son cocktail. C'est donc ici que tu viens à la _pêche._

_\- _Je pêche partout, moi! ricana Drago. Mais c'est vrai que ça mord bien par ici, se venta-t-il.

\- Pourtant, tu ne viens plus trop apparemment...

\- Disons que j'en ai un peu marre de manger du petit poisson.

\- Drago Malefoy se serait-il assagi au point de vouloir trouver la carpe de sa vie?

\- T'as vraiment un grain, Granger, constata Drago amusé en secouant légèrement la tête, mettant fin à leurs sous-entendus métaphoriques.

\- C'est à cause du coktail, se justifia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas mauvais ce truc, formula-t-elle plus pour elle-même. D'ailleurs, mon verre est vide. Pol! l'interpella Hermione. Deux autres, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle, acquiesça poliment le serveur.

\- Attention! Granger se lâche, se moqua Drago qui appréciait malgré tout la voir ainsi, plus décontractée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est venus, non? lui lança-t-elle le regard malicieux.

\- Prête à danser, alors?

\- On va attendre encore un verre ou deux pour ça! se renfrogna-t-elle légèrement. Tu pourrais en profiter pour, par exemple, me dire pourquoi on est là? dit-elle innocemment.

\- Grangerrrr!

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche tout en lui rappelant déjà ses problèmes?!

\- Désolée... Tu sais que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Mais j'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille. Sache juste que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- C'est ma mère..., lâcha-t-il malgré lui, avant de tout lui raconter concernant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Et voilà encore une fois, il se confiait à Granger! En même temps, cela lui semblait si facile de parler avec elle. Il savait qu'elle ne se moquerait pas, qu'elle ne jugerait pas surtout. Et finalement lui parler lui faisait du bien. Cela ne fit pas disparaître l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait, mais il se sentait comme soulagé d'un poids.

Ils reprirent un verre, puis deux, tout en continuant de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une fille qui devait à peine avoir la majorité, les interrompent. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et des cheveux noirs, bien lisses qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos.

\- Bonsoir, tu veux danser? proposa la jeune fille à Drago avec audace.

Hermione termina son cocktail, quelque peu agacée, aspirant rapidement à la paille tout le contenu du verre pour ensuite le reposer vide, sur le comptoir. Décidément, encore une fois, personne ne semblait tenir compte de sa présence!

\- Non, désolée! s'opposa soudain Hermione alors que Malefoy n'avait pas encore répondu. Il a déjà une cavalière, assura-t-elle fermement.

Elle avait sauté de son tabouret pour tendre la main à Drago, sans savoir vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. L'alcool embrumait légèrement son esprit et c'est seulement une fois debout qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle avait peut-être un peu abusé sur les cocktails.

Drago la regarda sourire un coin, les yeux rieurs et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait, sous la mine déçue de la jeune fille qui fit rapidement demi-tour.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire plutôt qu'il suffisait que je te saoule pour que tu te montres un peu plus enthousiaste. Je ne manquerai pas de m'en rappeler pour notre prochain cours. Qu'est ce que tu préfères? Whisky? Rhum? Je peux demander la recette du Buissonniers à Pol, si tu veux?

\- Tais-toi un peu, avant que je ne change d'avis!

Hermione se laissa entraîner vers la piste de danse, non sans tanguer légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Drago.

Hermione regardait les couples qui dansaient déjà et se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de tout suite retourner s'asseoir. Ils étaient bien là à discuter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'invite à danser?!

Drago ne sembla pas tenir compte de ses doutes intérieurs et lui prit la main, avant de passer l'autre dans son dos la rapprochant vers lui.

\- Ne réfléchis pas, lui conseilla Drago. Vide ton esprit. Laisse la musique imprégner ton corps. Fais abstraction du décor, des gens qui t'entourent. Il n'y a que toi, moi et la musique.

Hermione posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Malefoy et sous son regard encourageant, elle se laissa guider. Contre toute attente, elle arriva rapidement à lâcher prise. La chanson jouée à cet instant dégageait une sorte de mélancolie heureuse dans laquelle elle se laissa facilement emporter.

Malefoy la regardait à nouveau de ce regard intense comme il l'avait fait lors de leur cours, mais cette fois elle n'en ressentit aucune gêne. En fait, elle se sentait bien, là, entre ses bras. Elle se laissait totalement porter. La seule chose qui habitait son esprit était le visage de son cavalier qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver beau. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais nié qu'il l'était, mais son arrogance, l'avait toujours empêchée d'apprécier pleinement son physique. Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris à apprécier sa beauté intérieure, celle qu'il avait laissée à peu de gens la chance d'apercevoir.

Rapidement, elle ne sentait plus que la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne, le contact de son corps contre le sien. Elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux bleus-gris perçants. Elle n'entendait plus que la musique au loin. Peut-être qu'elle lui marchait sur les pieds, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, à part lui.

Quand Drago s'arrêta, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la chanson avait pris fin. Toutefois, ils ne se lâchèrent pas, ils ne détournèrent pas leur regard non plus, comme s'ils leur étaient impossible de rompre ce moment.

Hermione ressentit alors une envie, un désir insensé qu'elle essayait de refouler depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool, mais cette envie, à cet instant, se fit plus forte que tout, plus forte que ses peurs, plus forte que sa raison. Alors telle une pulsion, elle monta sur la pointe des pieds, approcha lentement son visage de celui de Malefoy qui avait fermé les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit à son tour, encouragée, avant de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Mais alors que ses lèvres effleuraient enfin les siennes, lui procurant des frissons trop rarement ressentis, Drago la repoussa doucement.

Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et s'était reculé lentement, gardant tout les yeux clos encore quelques instants.

Puis Hermione le vit bouger les lèvres, mais elle ne comprit pas les mots qu'il avait prononcés, sans savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait parlé trop bas ou parce que son cerveau s'était arrêté.

\- Je.. Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-elle morte de honte. Tu avais dit que si l'occasion se présentait... Et je pensais que... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis désolée. Je vais rentrer, dit-elle en quittant la piste de danse.

\- Attends! la rattrapa-t-il en lui agrippant le poignet. Je te ramène. Il n'est pas prudent de transplaner avec tout cet alcool dans le sang.

\- Parce que toi, tu n'as pas bu, peut-être ? l'interrogea-t-elle l'œil noir en se dégageant de sa poigne d'un coup sec.

\- Si, mais j'ai davantage l'habitude que toi, répondit Drago l'air contrarié.

\- Merci, mais je suis encore assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, cracha-t-elle, humiliée, juste avant de transplaner.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû transplaner, qu'elle aurait pu se désartibuler, mais elle était tellement honteuse et en colère de s'être ridiculisée de la sorte qu'elle n'avait pu rester une seconde de plus face à Malefoy. Heureusement ce rejet l'avait un peu aidé à dessoûler et elle était finalement rentrée chez elle en un seul morceau.

Elle avait cru voir des signes. La façon dont il la regardait... Ce regard l'avait fait se sentir désirable. Ou du moins la manière dont elle _croyait_ qu'il la regardait. Non, mais quelle idiote!

Hermione essuyait rageusement du revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient malgré elle quand Luna sortit de sa chambre, probablement alertée par le bruit qu'elle avait dû faire en rentrant.

\- Hermignonne, pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Luna à moitié endormie dans son pyjama une pièce en forme de dragon.

\- Ho Luna, gémit Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. Je me sens tellement ridicule. J'ai...J'ai failli embrasser, Malefoy, dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- Et tes larmes coulent parce que ça a failli se faire ou parce que ça ne s'est pas fait? demanda doucement Luna.

\- Je...Je ne sais pas..., avoua Hermione en relâchant sa prise.

Elle attrapa un mouchoir que Luna venait de faire apparaitre et se moucha bruyamment, avant de reprendre :

\- Je vais me marier. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

\- Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, la rassura Luna.

\- Uniquement parce qu'il m'a repoussée! Visiblement, je ne suis pas assez bien pour le _Grand Drago Malefoy!_ s'emporta Hermione avec rancœur.

\- Ou peut être qu'il te respecte assez pour ne pas profiter de la situation, suggéra Luna à qui l'état d'ébriété de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé.

\- Luna, pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à voir le bien chez tout le monde?

\- Parce qu'on est tous fait d'ombre et de lumière, Hermignonne. Bois un grand verre d'eau et va dormir. On en rediscutera demain.

\- En espérant que le regret et la honte disparaîtront durant la nuit, se lamenta Hermione en rejoignant sa chambre.

Jamais plus, elle n'oserait regarder Malefoy en face! Ho, par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait?!


	19. Dies irae

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Merci beaucoup pour les retours sur le chapitre précédent. Ça fait vraiment plaisir! Je passe en vitesse, du coup je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement à chacun, mais merci à Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, OliviaF-50, Elilisa, Claire, Fleur d'Ange et Guest²!

Merci à Fleur d'Ange pour la correction super rapide de ce chapitre.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire :)

Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 19 , en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

A bientôt

Najuja

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Dies irae

* * *

\- Les couverts en étain sont à proscrire. Par contre, il est recommandé de privilégier l'argenterie, la porcelaine fine et le cristal. L'or est réservé aux grandes occasions ou aux invités prestigieux. Souffrant d'une réputation contestée, l'usage de la vaisselle en corne sera restreint au cercle familial, récita Hermione en faisant les cent pas dans le séjour du 12, square Grimmaurd.

\- À quel âge commence l'instruction des enfants? l'interrogea Ginny assise mollement dans son fauteuil préféré, après avoir pioché, las, un parchemin dans la trentaine éparpillée sur la table basse.

\- Dès six ans. Les cinq matières de base devront être enseignées. Il est du devoir de la mère d'accomplir cette tâche. Toutefois, à défaut, un ou plusieurs précepteurs pourront être engagés. C'est également à partir de cet âge, que les jeunes garçons pourront assister aux réceptions mondaines.

\- Quel est le délai pour envoyer les invitations à une réception? demanda Ginny d'un ton monotone en lisant une autre fiche de synthèse rédigée par Hermione.

\- Pour un simple repas, l'invitation pourra être envoyée une semaine à l'avance. Pour un bal, deux semaines. Pour un gala de bienfaisance, le délai sera d'un mois. Pour des fiançailles, le délai sera de deux mois et de six mois minimum pour un mariage.

Hermione attendait que Ginny l'interroge à nouveau, mais cette dernière, ne l'écoutant visiblement pas, trop occupée à contempler une mèche de cheveux qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses doigts, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fini de répondre à la question précédente.

\- Ginny? l'interpella Hermione relativement agacée. Youhou! Concentre-toi, s'il te plaît.

La cadette des Weasley releva la tête.

\- Ho, mais c'est d'un ennui toutes ces règles, soupira Ginny. Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est moi et pas Malefoy, qui me coltine cette corvée?!

\- Parce qu'il est occupé et que tu avais promis de m'aider.

Suite à leur réconciliation, le jour de la naissance d'Auguste, Ginny, voulant se rattraper de son absence de ces derniers mois, lui avait proposé de l'aider dans les préparatifs du mariage. Il restait moins d'un mois à Hermione pour passer le test d'aptitude, ce test, qui allait juger de sa capacité à être suffisamment digne pour intégrer le monde très sélect des Sang Pur et qui faisait partie intégrante des rites ancestraux. Mais après l'incident malencontreux de cette fameuse soirée où l'alcool lui avait fait perdre la raison, elle avait préféré prendre un peu de distance avec le Serpentard. Elle appréhendait de le recroiser. Il n'allait sûrement pas manquer de la charrier et la mettre dans l'embarras. Elle préférait l'éviter pour le moment. C'est pourquoi, elle avait demandé à Ginny de la faire réviser.

\- Oui, mais j'avais plutôt pensé à aller choisir ta robe ou goûter le gâteau, moi, se désola l'épouse Potter. Pas à te faire réciter pendant des heures, comme si on était encore à Poudlard. Et puis moi, clama-t-elle faussement désolée prenant des airs de dramaturge, je ne suis qu'une traîtresse à mon sang, sans aucune éducation, indigne de...

_\- _Ginny!

\- Quoi? C'est vrai. C'est Malefoy le spécialiste après tout.

\- Oui et bien aujourd'hui, il avait des choses urgentes à faire, mentit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir à faire?! Il ne travaille même pas!

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Je ne suis pas sa secrétaire, éluda Hermione qui voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet Malefoy.

\- Puis, je croyais qu'il était obligé de t'aider, que sa mère ne lui laissait pas le choix, fit remarquer Ginny légèrement suspicieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect? commença-t-elle à se contrarier.

\- Si, mais vu qu'il a l'immense responsabilité d'être le témoin, je ne pensais pas qu'il t'abandonnerait à trois semaines du test.

\- Ben disons que, là, j'ai un peu ma dose, abdiqua Hermione voyant que Ginny ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Ca va? T'es contente?!

\- Il t'a fait du mal, c'est ça?! s'emporta Ginny en se redressant vivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce perfide reptile?!

\- Rien! assura Hermione sur la défensive.

_Et c'était justement ça,__le problème... _

Non! Ce n'était pas un problème. Cela en aurait été un uniquement s'il ne l'avait pas repoussée! Peu importe la raison après tout. Même si sa dignité et son amour-propre en avaient pris un coup, finalement, elle l'en remerciait. Jusqu'où serait-elle allée sinon? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela à Théo. Bien qu'ils ne formaient pas un vrai couple, elle avait l'impression que cela restait une forme de trahison. Sauf si elle lui en parlait avant? Quoi?! Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça tout court et encore moins avec leur témoin de mariage! Elle ressentait peut-être une légère attirance pour Malefoy, mais celle-ci avait été décuplée par l'alcool et céder à ses pulsions était la meilleure manière de se mettre dans le pétrin. De toute façon, tous ces questionnements n'avaient pas lieu d'être puisque Malefoy ne semblait pas intéressé.

\- Il n'a rien fait, reprit Hermione. Et ce n'est pas un perfide serpent, Ginny. Il a changé, assura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse. C'est...c'est juste que d'être tout le temps ensemble, avec nos caractères, ça crée parfois des tensions. Et je voulais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, toutes les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais si c'est tant pénible pour toi, ce n'est rien, je demanderai à Malefoy.

Ginny la regarda, pas entièrement convaincue, mais capitula devant la mine déconfite de son amie, reprenant un nouveau parchemin.

\- En quelle année, le registre des Sang Pur a-t-il été établi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

.o.

Théodore déambulait dans le quartier sorcier de Kyoto. Il était agréable de s'y promener, car contrairement à Londres, il y régnait un calme plus qu'agréable. Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer un cerisier en fleur. Il se sentait bien dans cette ville qui dégageait une certaine poésie. Tout était magnifique, ici, des paysages à l'architecture et pour ne rien gâcher les Japonais n'étaient que pudeur et politesse. C'était un réel dépaysement. Il s'était rapidement habitué à la nourriture et aux coutumes locales. Le mode de vie à la japonaise lui convenait à merveille.

Il guetta le ciel sans nuage, mais il ne vit aucune grue blanche à l'horizon, ce qui altéra quelque peu son humeur. Hermione ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et il commençait à être pris entre inquiétude et agacement. Il avait d'abord pensé que le réseau de distribution de courriers longues distances avait du retard ou qu'ils avaient égaré son courrier, mais on pouvait avoir une semaine de retard, pas trois et on pouvait perdre une lettre, pas trois!

Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Hermione? Non, on l'aurait prévu tout de même, s'il était arrivé malheur à sa fiancée. Est-ce qu'elle doutait? Serait-il possible qu'elle regrette sa décision? Et si tel était le cas, serait-il prêt à rompre les fiançailles? Non, pas si près du but. Il saurait la rassurer, la convaincre s'il le fallait.

Pour mettre fin à ses interrogations, il décida de rentrer à son gîte pour écrire à Narcissa. Cette dernière pourrait certainement l'éclairer.

.o.

Drago était couché sur son lit, lançant et rattrapant inlassablement un vif d'or en mousse qu'il avait reçu pour ses quatre ans. Il avait passé la journée dans sa chambre. Il ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était. Il ne faisait que penser à Granger, à Granger et à cette soirée où il avait été incapable de saisir sa chance.

Il l'avait repoussée alors que tout son être aurait voulu poursuivre ce geste qu'elle avait amorcé. Savoir qu'elle le désirait n'avait fait qu'accroître son propre désir pour elle. Il avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser quand il avait compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'était senti perdre pied. Pourtant, il s'était écarté douloureusement juste avant de murmurer un _"Pas comme ça" _à peine audible.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il rêvait de ce moment. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de sentir son corps contre le sien, mais il savait que c'était l'alcool qui avait initié ce rapprochement. Elle ne se serait jamais laissé aller ainsi, si elle n'avait pas ingurgité la moitié de son poids en cocktail. Il n'avait pas voulu profiter de la situation, mais surtout, il voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas être le coup d'un soir parce qu'elle avait un peu trop bu. Il la voulait tout entière, rien qu'à lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé avoir le second rôle. Il se refusait d'être l'amant, alors qu'aux yeux de tous, elle serait mariée à un autre, cet autre qu'il se surprenait maintenant à détester.

Il revoyait sans cesse le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il avait vu la déception, l'incompréhension aussi, dans ses iris mordorés et cette vision lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il était rentré frustré et en colère, une colère qui ne le quittait plus depuis. Il était en colère contre lui-même d'être tombé amoureux de la seule fille qui lui était inaccessible. Il était en colère contre Nott d'avoir poussé Hermione à l'épouser. Il était colère contre lui-même encore, d'avoir plaidé dans ce sens, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et pour finir, il était en colère contre elle, d'épouser un mec qu'elle n'aimait même pas. Cette situation était surréaliste. Un triangle amoureux absurde.

Depuis, Hermione avait reporté deux de leurs cours, prétextant avoir de terribles migraines. Mais il n'était pas dupe, elle l'évitait, clairement et simplement. Il se doutait qu'elle devait regretter son geste qui les mettait maintenant dans une situation gênante.

Drago entendit frapper trois petits coups à sa porte et arrêta le mouvement de la balle qu'il tint fermement dans ses mains.

\- Entrez, autorisa Drago avant d'apercevoir sa mère franchir le seuil de sa chambre tenant l'air sévère plusieurs enveloppes dans sa main gauche.

\- Drago chéri, est-ce qu'il y aurait un souci avec Hermione? demanda Narcissa sans autre transition.

\- Non..., répondit Drago perplexe. Pourquoi cette question?

Sa mère n'aurait quand même pas osé user de legillimancie sur son propre fils?!

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Théodore qui s'inquiète de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle ne t'a rien dit?

\- Non, rien de spécial.

\- Drago, tu me le dirais s'il y avait un souci?

\- Évidemment, Mère, affirma Drago avec aplomb. Elle a juste dû oublier. Elle a toujours perdu les pédales à l'approche des examens et avec le test d'aptitudes qui arrive, elle doit sûrement commencer à stresser.

\- Dis-lui de prendre cinq minutes pour rassurer Théodore, veux-tu. Le pauvre, il se fait un sang d'encre, compatit Narcissa avant de remettre la main sur la poignée de porte.

Et lui, il n'était pas à plaindre? Théo par ci, Théo par là! Drago n'en avait que faire des inquiétudes de ce toquard.

\- Ha oui, j'allais oublier, se rappela Narcissa en faisant demi-tour. Tu as aussi reçu du courrier.

Après s'être redressé, il saisit l'enveloppe que sa mère lui tendait et son cœur eut un loupé quand il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione. En même temps, le test d'aptitudes approchait à grands pas. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à l'éviter bien longtemps. Il sourit en l'imaginant au bord de la crise de nerfs rédigeant son planning de révision. Il décacheta le parchemin avec précaution, mais ce qu'il y lit, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Putain ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

\- Drago, ton langage! le rappela à l'ordre Narcissa alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte en direction du couloir.

Mais quel con! Il fallait qu'il aille la voir.

\- Fais chier! jura-t-il à nouveau.

Il devait aller à l'hôpital, toute suite!

.

Drago arpentait les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, courant presque, à la recherche de la chambre 413. Une fois devant, il poussa la porte sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, mais quand il entra et qu'il la vît, il se stoppa net, laissant ouverte la porte derrière lui.

Elle était là, allongée, inerte. Son visage était livide, contrastant encore plus que d'ordinaire avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux. Blaise, qui était assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle, avait relevé la tête à son arrivée. Et bien qu'il eût l'air complètement abattu, Drago n'avait qu'une envie, lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Il regarda à nouveau Pansy, inconsciente dans ce lit d'hôpital et n'arriva plus à se contenir. Il contourna le lit, le regard noir, pour s'approcher de Zabini qui se leva à son approche.

\- Je t'avais dit, putain! explosa-t-il en l'empoignant par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter tes conneries! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a assez bavé par notre faute ! T'as failli la tuer, putain! hurla Drago en levant le poing au niveau du visage de Blaise qui ne montrait aucune protestation.

\- Malefoy, arrête! cria alors Hermione qui avait surgi d'on ne sait où.

En l'entendant, Drago relâcha quelque peu sa prise, mais incapable de contenir sa colère plus longtemps, il tapa son poing contre le mur à un centimètre à peine de la tête de Blaise.

\- Malefoy, ça ne va pas, non?! le fustigea Hermione. Tu es dans un hôpital, ici, pas sur un ring de boxe! Tu te calmes toute suite ou je serai obligée de sortir ma baguette et crois-moi, je sais toujours aussi bien m'en servir!

\- Laisse, Granger, tempéra Blaise. Je l'ai mérité, dit-il penaud.

\- Te fatigues pas, va, lança Drago dégoûté en le relâchant brusquement. Je me casse!

Drago quitta la chambre sans même jeter un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie, hospitalisée à cause de son crétin de mari.

Il lui avait dit ne pas le faire, que c'était dangereux. Ces petites expériences, c'était bon pour l'Allée des Embrumes. Jouer avec la vie de Pansy en manipulant des ingrédients interdits, c'était idiot, stupide, dangereux! Il l'avait prévenu, mais visiblement sa fertilité était plus importante que sa santé. Abruti!

\- Malefoy, attends! l'interpella la voix d'Hermione.

Il entendit les pas de Granger courir derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas, continuant d'avancer dans le couloir pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

\- Tiens? Tu n'as plus de migraines, toi?! remarqua-t-il en affichant un sourire mauvais quand elle fût arrivée à sa hauteur. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici! Préviens-moi quand Pansy se réveillera.

\- Viens au moins soigner ta main, essaya Hermione dont les traits fatigués étaient partagés entre gêne et fureur.

Drago baissa les yeux pour observer sa main. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait doublé de volume.

Comme, il ne montrait plus aucun signe de résistance, Hermione l'attira dans une chambre vide.

\- Assieds-toi là, dit-elle froidement en désignant l'unique lit de la pièce.

Hermione fit apparaître un bol en terre cuite dans lequel elle versa de l'argile et des fleurs d'hélichryse. Elle broya quelques instants le tout avec un peu d'eau et s'approcha ensuite de Malefoy qui la regardait faire sans décolérer. La médicomage lui attrapa délicatement la main pour la recouvrir de la mixture visant à soulager la contusion.

Drago observait Hermione appliquer le cataplasme sur ses phalanges endolories. La délicatesse dont elle faisait preuve contrastait avec l'expression fermée de son visage. Il regardait, comme hypnotisé, ses doigts glisser doucement sur sa peau. Il se dégageait une telle sensualité de ses gestes que cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

\- Et, j'imagine que tu vas le couvrir? vociféra Drago rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

\- Si je le signale aux Aurors, il risque deux ans de prison, se justifia Hermione.

\- Non, mais quel abruti! lâcha-t-il alors. Comment a-t-il pu mettre ainsi sa vie en danger!

\- Il a juste voulu la rendre heureuse, dit simplement Hermione.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu prends sa défense, en plus?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non! Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois l'amour fait faire des choses insensées. Il est amoureux et...

\- Non! le coupa Drago. Il est stupide! L'amour n'a rien avoir là-dedans.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, signifia durement Hermione en s'éloignant pour poser le mortier sur un chariot.

\- Ha?! Et qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre au juste? Explique-moi!

\- L'amour, les relations de couple, ... Tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse. As-tu seulement déjà été amoureux une fois dans ta vie?

\- Tu as raison, je n'y connais rien, admit-il en se relevant, refusant de répondre explicitement à la question. Mais moi, au moins, je ne fuis pas! Je ne me cache pas dans un mariage arrangé par lâcheté!

\- Pardon?!

\- Ho, ne fais pas comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi je parle. Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'est pas seulement par bonté d'âme que tu épouses Théo! Tu fuis! Quand Weasley t'a quittée, ça t'a brisé le cœur et depuis tu fuis toute relation de peur de souffrir à nouveau. Cela fait cinq ans que vous avez rompu et tout ce temps, tu es restée célibataire. Et ne me sors pas ton éternelle excuse de "mon boulot me prend tout mon temps". Du temps, tu en trouves bien pour ces fichus rites ancestraux. Non, avec Théo, tu auras une petite vie pépère, sans surprise, mais surtout sans mauvaise surprise. Tu es sûr qu'il ne te quittera jamais, sûr qu'il ne mettra jamais à mal tes sentiments puisque tu n'éprouves pour lui que de l'amitié. Aimer, c'est se sentir vulnérable et ça, tu ne le supportes pas!

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Oui, tu as raison, reconnut-elle enfin. Je ne le supporte plus et en quoi est-ce mal? En quoi est-ce répréhensible de ne plus vouloir souffrir? Tu sais ce que ça fait quand celui que tu aimes, que tu as aimé et attendu pendant des années, te tourne le dos, te rejette, pour une raison stupide qui plus est? Quand ton monde s'écroule, que tu passes des journées entières à pleurer, que tu as envie de mourir tant la douleur est intense? Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir aussi faible. Je me suis retrouvée sans Ron, sans parents, avec pour seuls amis, des écorchés vifs, des rescapés de la guerre qui souffraient tous d'avoir perdu un être qu'ils aimaient. L'amour, c'est violent, cruel! Alors oui, peut-être que je me cache, que je fuis, mais pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas le droit?! hurlait presque Hermione.

\- Parce que tu passes à côté de ta vie, Granger! Sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir le mauvais, tu rejettes aussi le bon. C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui répéta-t-elle un voile de tristesse s'ajoutant à la colère déjà présente dans ses yeux humides.

\- Non, tu as raison, cracha-t-il avec amertume. Je suis un être sans cœur, incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment. C'est comme ça que tu me vois, hein Granger? Comme un être incapable d'aimer. Incapable d'avoir le cœur qui bat plus vite quand il pense à une fille, ou qui s'arrête quand il la voit. De crever de jalousie quand cette fille danse dans les bras d'un autre? D'avoir l'impression de suffoquer quand il pense que cette fille ne l'aimera jamais? Hein, dis-moi Hermione, c'est comme ça que tu me vois? rageait Drago à bout de souffle.

Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à elle ainsi? Hermione ne savait que répondre. Elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Comment cette conversation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point?

Ils se fixèrent sans ciller, chacun habité par leur propre colère. Finalement, elle entendit la porte claquer. Il était parti.


End file.
